The Lake House
by silentnights626
Summary: Mercedes and Sam spend a summer weekend together...
1. Chapter 1

__**Hi. So okay if any of you have read my fic Daydreamer on here (which I am currently working on an update for I promise), then you know I keep refering to a lake house in that story. Well after I started writing it I thought it would be fun to write a "spicy" tale about them spending a weekend at a lake house where the "summer fling" went down. So here it is lol.**

**This first chapter is kind of like an intro to their sexual relationship. It highlights their first sexual experiences. I have always been intrigued by the whole thing with sex and the bases used in baseball (Like really who came up with that). So since this story is based in the summer I figured it would be fun to open with this chapter. So imagine my surprise when I was watching Smash and they have a whole song about sex and baseball. LOL. Anyway I'm rambling (as I tend to do at the beginging of my chapters. Sorry) So here is The Lake House.**

**As always Read, Enjoy, and Review :0)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoying Americas Past Time:<strong>_

_**First Base.**_

They had an amazing time on the water front. It was light easy and she could tell from the way he smiled at her he genuinely like her. It left her with a tingle in her fingers and toes she couldn't describe. As they headed back to the confines of the Hotel hand in hand, she felt lighter than air. She was determined to not mess this moment up.

After making it across a busy intersection, a block away from their destination, Sam stopped her suddenly. She turned concerned why her escort for the day had suddenly stopped walking. She looked into his eye, as her brows sank.

"What's wrong?" she questioned as she turned to Sam.

He didn't answer, but an urgent expression on his face, as he gazed in the way of their intended direction, gave her pause. He licked his lips as he gripped her hand in his. Mercedes walked closer to him, tugging at his arm in an attempt to shake him from his daze. Sam looked down at her concerned face and smiled. He licked his lips again quickly, as he pulled her in closer. He quickly bent down, as he tilted her chin slightly with his opposite hand, placing an innocent first kiss onto her unexpecting lips. Her eyes quickly fluttered shut, as her first tastes of Sam and lust swirled around her mind. When he pulled way he quickly explained "Since we are keeping us private, I really needed to do that before we got to the Hotel and I couldn't".

He smiled down at her, as she finally opened her eyes, really seeing her newly acquired man clearly for the first time.

Nationals was a bust, to say the least. A moment of unrequited teenage passion had ended their first successful run. Some where content, happy that they had made it as far as they had considering it was only their second year of competition. Others however were bitter, upset that their leaders would blow their big chance at the end based on their hormones. Sam was somewhere in between. Sure he was upset that they didn't advance and landed two positions outside of the top ten based on a kiss. However he was in a new relationship, and understood what it meant to want someone so much that he would risk everything for one chance with them.

After calming Santana down, and ensuring she wouldn't smother Rachel in her sleep, the boys headed to their room. "Meet me at the ice machine in 10 minutes" Sam quickly whispered to Mercedes as he followed behind Puck. She smiled shyly as she quickly nodded her head. He smiled lightly as he closed the door behind him.

Mercedes quickly changed out of her costume and into her comfortable pajamas. She grabbed the ice bucket and announced that she was headed to get a soda and some ice, inquiring if anyone wanted anything. Most muttered no, while Santana requested a time machine to go back and slap the crap out of both the "Hobbit and the T-Rex" when she had a chance.

"While I can't get you that" Mercedes answered honestly "I can get you a cherry coke".

Santana shook her head muttering how she wished she never signed that damn contract with Mr. Shue because she could use a drink. Mercedes shook her head as she turned and headed out of the room door.

As she shut the door behind her, she turned her head and spotted Sam a few doors down, with the boy's ice bucket in his hand. He spotted her and smirked as he nonchalantly walked towards the ice machines. Mercedes tried to keep up but her shorter legs didn't allow for her to catch him. She pouted as she turned the corner to the cubby that hid the floors ice and soda machines. Sam was already there, halfway finished filling his bucket. He quickly finished, grabbing his ice. He waived his hand in a welcoming fashion as he said "All yours ma lady". She pressed her lips in a smile as she sat her bucket under the ice dispenser. As she pressed the button, Sam gently placed his finger under her chin, grabbing her attention. Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes becoming lost in his kiss. He gently, pierced her billowy lips with his tongue, granting her, her first "French" kiss. Unsure of what to do at first, due to the pure shock of the feeling, she allowed him to probe her mouth, until she began to move her tongue in response. Their tongues gently tussled, as they allowed their passions to take control. Mercedes got so lost in the feel and taste of him, until the fourth ice cube hit her foot.

"Oh crap" she jumped, realizing she allowed her bucket to over flow, creating a small mess.

Sam chuckled as she quickly began picking up the wasted ice, tossing them back into the wasted tray area of the machine. He smiled at her when she stood up straight and grinned at him, her cheeks red from embarrassment. He caressed her face, appreciating just how beautiful she really was without makeup. She reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it in hers. "That was my first "real" kiss" she confessed, unsure why she felt the need to be so honest. She slightly expected him to look at her like a freak, some over grown baby who was lost.

Sam pulled her into a hug, snuggling into her body. "Well, how was it?" he questioned slightly wishing he knew it was her first because he would have made it much more romantic than sneaking off the floors ice machines to make out.

"It was… everything" she sighed in his arms, not fully understanding why, but feeling safe in his grasp.

He smiled to himself, determined to make every first with her, as magical and special as he possibly could.

They headed back down to their rooms, ice buckets in hand, holding pinkies like they had seen Santana and Brittney do so many times, and in case someone came out they could quickly drop them, making their meeting seem coincidental. He walked her down to her door, making sure she made it okay, and prolonging his time with her. She pulled out her key card, and he brazenly, but quickly kissed her on her forehead. "Night" he sighed.

"Good night" she smiled shyly as she fiddled with her key. She watched as he headed back to his door.

Half way down the hall he stopped and turned to her suggesting "Let's see if we can try to sit together on the plane back tomorrow."

"I'd like that" she smiled as she opened the door. She waived quickly and headed to bed with Sam on the brain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second base.<strong>_

They had been together for two weeks but had made out, a lot. Even though she was a novice to kissing, Mercedes showed to be a quick study. By the first week, she not only became comfortable with initiating their make outs, she would leave Sam breathless at some points wondering who the beginner really was. They spent everyday from that plane ride home on together, getting to know each other, in every way imaginable. They found a strong connection, that although they never said anything to each other, they both felt. It was as natural as gravity.

"Good night" Sam sighed as he walked her to her car after getting off late from the pizzeria. She was kind enough to step in and babysit his siblings as he worked. He smelled of sauce and uncooked pepperoni, both smells he use to love, but now he grew to hate.

"Good night" she giggled as he placed his hand on the top of her car, towering over her. Anyone else the position would feel intimidating, but with Sam, he felt like shelter, protecting her from the rest of the world. She reached up placing her lips to his.

With rude customers, a cranky boss, and coming home to a Motel where his privacy was non existent, he needed that kiss. He kissed her as if she were the first sip of ice water to a man walking the desert. He drank her lips in tasting every drop of her. She was the most delicious thing he'd ever had, and he wanted more of her, needed more of her. He gripped her face, as he pressed his body into hers. She felt so damn good, like a warm hot bath, that you just wanted to curl up in, and just forget all of you troubles. But still in that moment he needed more of her. He slid his hand off of her face and gripped the back of her neck, as he pulled her closer, as his tongue probed farther, wrestling with hers. It was weird. He knew she was right there, in his arms, mouth joined, but to him she was still too far away. He intended to slide his hand down her body to her waist. He knew she wasn't exactly comfortable with his hand roaming, assuming he didn't want her because of her weight, but he had to feel her body against his.

As his hand moved from her neck to her upper arm, it suddenly took a detour inward, to her chest. As his finger tips grazed her flesh, he deepened his kiss, forgetting they were outside of his family's shared Motel room. At that moment, he was just a man. And Mercedes was just a woman, his woman, as they explored passion. His fingers landed on her breast, lightly grazing the swell of it, from the top of her low cut shirt. Her skin was like warm silk, soft and plush. His fingers played at the seam of her collar, as he planted his hand against her breast. As he lightly massaged her, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. She felt perfect to him. He wondered how he could ever doubt the skin she was in when it felt this good from the outside.

He ran his hand down the front of her soft, pliable, torso, reaching the bottom hem of her top. He slid his hands up her warm flesh, enjoying the heat that emanated off of her. He reached the lace of her bra, squeezing it, and all that it contained. She moaned slightly as he began to palm her, discovering her body, subconsciously taking note of the kind of touch she liked. He pressed his body closer into her, as he pulled her bra cup down, allowing her ample breast to spill out from its confines. He placed his palm flat against her, as her nipple began to pucker under his palm. He slid his hand down as he began to lightly roll and tug at it, eliciting a small whimper, light, and vulnerable, that caused his manhood to jump at its call. He became drunk off of her feeling and kiss that he slightly growled enjoying the way she responded to his hands.

Suddenly, a pair of head lights glared on them, breaking their trance. They quickly stopped, shielding their eyes form the bright beams, as another patron of the Motel past by to get to its parking space, Sam was brought back to reality, as he quickly removed his hand from under her shirt. He was still what most would consider poor white trash, living in a motel with his family, working hard to eat his next meal. He didn't deserve paradise. He didn't deserve her.

"Uh I'm, I'm sorry" he quickly apologized to his woman, embarrassed he had gotten so carried away so easily.

"It's okay" she huffed catching her breath as she readjusted her clothing.

He turned his head, genuinely remorseful for allowing his hormones to take over his better judgment. He'd promised himself all of their first would be special, and there is nothing special about getting felt up in a Motel parking lot by a horny teen boy who smelled like a long day of work and pizza. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than him. He turned to walk to his room when he felt her hand take his. She slid her fingers between his, their hands kissing palm to palm.

"I guess we'll just have to find a more secluded spot next time" she giggled. She yanked him back closer to her, wrapping her arms around his waist for a hug, pressing her body against his, like she knew exactly what he needed. He pulled her into him and smiled. He felt a surge in his body. He wanted to do better, by her and for her. She deserved so much more than he could offer, but he was willing to scrap to give it to her, because she was worth everything he could give.

"I promise next time will be better" he reassured, determined to make it true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sliding into third…<strong>_

Mercedes sat bored at home alone. It was date night for her parents, and although she didn't fully know what that meant, by the way her father playfully goosed her mother on their way out, she was better off in the dark. She flipped through the channels, wondering why when she had something to do, or somewhere to go she was required to DVR all she wanted to watch. But, when she was bored at home, there was absolutely nothing on to keep her entertained. She tossed the remote to her side after she landed on Bravo deciding she might as well watch Tabitha take over another Salon then continue to scroll for something to watch.

She felt restless. It had been two days since she had last seen Sam, and she missed him more than she'd even realized. He was busy with work and his parents had taken two days off from their job hunt to gain another course of action, so she wasn't needed for babysitting duty. She was craving his touch, his kiss, just his presence around her. She huffed as she shifted in her seat thinking about their last encounter and giggled. She tentatively looked down her shirt to the large hickey he left on her left breast. She laughed at his explanation of the mark claiming he was unable to stop himself as he worshiped at her Hallelujah Mountains, apparently a new moniker for her chest.

Mercedes grabbed her phone, deciding she would order a pizza as a way to steal at least ten minutes with her man when her door bell rang. She jumped, curious at who could be at her door, since she hadn't invited anyone over. She tip toed to the door and tentatively peeked out of the side window. As smile graced her lips, as she quickly jerked the door open.

"I didn't order a pizza" she smiled as she set her eyes upon Sam. He was holding a pizza box in his hand, and a large smile across his face.

"Dang. I saw in a movie that if you randomly bring a pizza to a girl's house, and she can't afford to pay, you can "negotiate" a price" he joked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes in amusement as she made way for him to step inside. "Yeah, those are the kind of movies you watch alone when the kids are asleep huh?" she giggled.

"Watch alone, with a friend, act out" he wiggled his eyebrows as he turned to face his girl. He gently bent down, kissing her sweetly on her lips. "Hey" he smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Hey" she replied in a light coo. "What are you doing here?" she asked remembering she really hadn't ordered a pizza…yet.

"Well, we were kind of slow tonight and so one of us had to go home early. Gio picked me because he claimed he had to keep an eye out for Pauli his nephew" Sam sighed. "So I grabbed a pie and decided because my parents are with Stacy and Steven, and I hadn't seen my girl and her wonderful parents" he said, almost yelling the last part causing Mercedes to laugh at his brown nosing tactics "that I would stop by for a visit."

"Well that was sweet of you" Mercedes smiled as she reached onto her toes for another kiss. "My parents are out tonight though. Date night"

"Oh" Sam leaned back, forming an O with his mouth. "Well, more pie for us" he shrugged.

They made their way to the kitchen, eating at her kitchen table as Sam discussed his day. She could tell by his eyes he was exhausted. He'd worked for three weeks straight at times taking doubles.

After they finished they headed into her den so they could relax and watch television. He lounged with his legs stretched out in front of him, sinking deep into her family couch, while Mercedes laid with her legs resting in his lap. She secretly congratulated herself on shaving her legs earlier that day, as he ran his hand back and forth between her ankle and her knee.

Sam smiled as he caressed her legs, happy she'd taken the hint when he happened to mention to her one day that he liked her legs. Soon after he noticed she wore more dresses and skirts around him. Even tonight, he noticed she had no problem wearing her pajama shorts around him now, where in the beginning of their relationship, she would have likely gone and changed into a pair of sweats.

And although he was enjoying the feel of his woman, he was extremely uncomfortable. He continued to shift constantly, attempting to become comfortable but never getting there.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes quizzed after he huffed and shifted for the fourth time.

"Oh" Sam noticed he had disrupted her "I smell like the shop, and it's giving me a headache." Sam was use to coming straight from work, and taking a shower, getting the smell of the day off of him.

"Well take your shirt off" Mercedes suggested plainly with a shrug, knowing he was wearing at least a ribbed tank under his work shirt.

Sam shrugged as he sat up peeling his work shirt off, tossing it practically across the room. He sat back in his ribbed tank, slightly relieved to have the smell of pizza away from him. He continued to trace his fingers up and down Mercedes legs, allowing his hand to travel higher and higher with each pass. Mercedes giggled slightly as his feather light touch, tickled her thigh as he ran his hand over her skin. Hearing her he smiled at her giggling face. She sat up silently, scooting closer to him. She gently grabbed his chin, pulling him into a gentle kiss. She pulled back and smiled into his green eyes confessing "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he sighed wishing he had more time to lavish on her. If he could he would spend every free minute he could just holding her.

She kissed him again, this time it was a deep, more passionate kiss, one that caused him to slow his caress down to a crawl, allowing him to basically rest his hand on her upper thigh. As they kissed his hand painstakingly inched up farther, under the seam of her shorts, towards her hip. She gently ran her finger up his jaw line towards the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer as she gently sucked on his bottom lip. He pulled away in a hissing moan, as he switched legs, deciding to stroke the leg closer to his body. He gently ran his fingers the length of her calf, from her inner knee, down to her ankle, as he rested his forehead against hers. "I think we better slow down" he advised in an attempt to take things slower.

"Why?" she questioned, genuinely searching, at that moment, for a reason.

"Because with the way your kissing me, and you in these short, are causing me to want to touch you in a way that I'm not sure we're ready for" he admitted honestly looking into her big brown eyes.

"What way is that?" she questioned, this time totally teasing him, as a seductive smile played on her lips.

Sam groaned, fighting the temptation to touch her, showing her exactly how and where, but he fought it saying "You know where"

Mercedes knew she was playing with fire. She knew at that moment she had a choice. Either let Sam be, taking his word and allow both of them to cool off, or she could nervously, push the boundaries of their relationship back. "Show me" she said. Her voice a mix of nerves and lust.

Sam sat back, quietly observing her as he stared back at her. He could see that she was nervous, hearing the crack in her voice. He hesitated, still unsure of what to do. So she moved in close, and kissed him again, sliding her fingers through his hair, as she pulled his face closer. Sam took this as an opportunity to run his fingers slowly up and down her inner leg. He repeated his path, over and over as they kissed, each time his hand going higher up her thigh. Finally, after about the fifth pass, his had reached the crotch of her shorts. He kept his hand there still, not moving it for a moment to see what her reaction would be. She continued to kiss him, deeply probing his mouth with her tongue. He then gently began to massage her mound, running his fingers in a clockwise circle. Mercedes moaned into his mouth, as an audible approval of his touch.

Sam pulled back slightly to get a view of her face as he touched her, wanting to study and remember the faces she made. He again rested his head against hers, as he took in her facial expressions. Her eyes where shut tightly, as she breathed heavily through her mouth. She gently licked her lip as she bit back a loud groan.

Sam decided to take a gamble, as he slid his hand into the waist band of her shorts, placing his hand right back to it previous position, but this time, touching the slightly damp cotton of her panties. As he circled his fingers, he pulled her back into a kiss, as he attempted not to focus on the fact that all that separated him from her most private of area was a thin sliver of moist fabric.

Mercedes kissed Sam ferociously, sucking on his tongue, as his fingers worked her into a sexual frenzy. She gripped onto is neck as her hips gently began to circle to the feel of his fingers. She breathlessly pulled away from his kiss allowing "Sam" to breathlessly escape from her lips. She bit down on her bottom one as she leaned back on her free hand allowing her head to follow.

"Do you want me to stop?" he growled in a slight whisper.

Bringing her head back onto her shoulders up right she moaned "Unh unh" as she shook her head. She opened her eyes, making direct eye contact with him as she continued to slowly ride his fingers.

The look in her eyes drove him wild internally, but Sam was resolute to stay calm in the moment. He knew he had to stay focused and not allow himself to get too carried away. However he took her answer as a sign it was okay to get a better feel for her. So with his finger, he slid the now wet fabric to the side touch her scorching flesh with his bare hand.

Mercedes quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in mid finger stroke. She gently kissed him as she slid his hand out of her shorts. Sam figured he'd over played his hand, and Mercedes was now at her limit. As he watched her stand up, still holding his wrist firmly in her grasp, he figured an invitation to leave so they could both cool down, would soon follow. He took a few deep breaths as he readied himself to go when he heard "Let's go to my room"

His eyes shot up straight to her big glazed over orbs as she stared down on him with as slight smile.

"Okay" was all he could say as she lead him up to her own private space in the house for the first time.

…_**head first.**_

Sam quickly turned around to face Mercedes as he heard the click of her lock. She leaned against her shut bedroom door, her eyes glued on him. He could tell she was nervous by her slight lip biting, but he could also tell by her eye, she wanted him. He walked over to her quietly, pressing her between her door and his body and kissed her, as he ran his finger behind her neck, tilting her face towards him. Grabbing her by her waist, but unwilling to break their kiss, he guided her to her bed. He gently directed her to sit down, by pushing her hips into a sitting position. Finally ungluing his lips from hers, he grabbed her ankles swiveling them onto the bed.

Mercedes nervously lay back on her pillows, as Sam straddled her. He gently grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it slowly up, exposing her tummy, up to her bra covered breast. He hovered over her for a moment as he always did, just taking in her bubbly brown skin. She was so smooth and soft, that he honestly could just sit back and look at her. He gently ran his hand around her breast, quickly locating the hickey he left on her. He smiled at his handy work secretly proud of the mark. Sam trusted Mercedes with his heart. He knew she could never hurt him how his past girlfriend had, but that didn't kill his possessive streak over her. Since she still wasn't allowing him to shout from the roof tops that she was his girl, the secret markings he left on her was a way to ensure that anyone who tried to get close to her knew that she was all his.

Sam slowly lowered his head, as he kissed her soft lips. He lightly ran his tongue up the line of her bottom lip up to her cupids bow. He then crashed his lips back down to hers. His right hand roamed her chest, as he freed her breast from their respective cups. He began to trace his kissing down her chin onto her collar bone, giving it a light lick. He then moved to her right breast, taking its erect nipple into his mouth as he gathered the rest of its flesh in his hand, giving it a light squeeze. As he sucked on her, Mercedes moaned as the sensation of his lips traveled through her body. She looked a peak down at him, the visual mixed with the sensation, instantly causing her lower lips to tingle.

Sam kissed his was across her chest reaching her left nipple, repeating his actions. He then kissed his was down to her fleshy stomach. He paused at her belly button, kissing it lightly, as he stuck his tongue into it, knowing it was one of her "spots". He smiled as she jerked, moaning from his playful lick. He sat up as he scooted down, settling himself between her legs. He took a grasp of her shorts, on each side of her hips.

"I'm not ready for sex" Mercedes blurted out, the tension of the moment becoming too much. She wanted Sam, she did, but she was not ready to go all the way with him. Not at that precise moment.

"Don't worry" he smiled, already knowing that this was not the right time for him to attempt to go all the way with her. He could feel her nerves and he wasn't carrying protection at that precise moment. "I wasn't going to try that with you tonight. But I have something else I want to do, if you'd let me" he smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Mercedes bit her lip nervously. She shook her head in the affirmative, however, because she did trust him. She trusted more then she could readily understand, considering they'd only been a couple for about a month. But through his words and, most importantly, his actions, Mercedes knew she could trust Sam with every part of her. So she tentatively lifted her hips, as she felt him tug them down her legs and off of her body, taking her panties with them. Mercedes quickly placed her hand over her mound, as she pressed her bent knees together.

Sam turned his head, tossing her garments near her hamper. When he turned back around, he found her looking up at him apprehensively. He turned to her kissing knees and smiled. He reached in placing his lips to her left, then right knee, as he slowly began to pry them open. Once they were slightly apart, he them pressed another kiss, first to her left inner knee, then her right one, as he pulled her legs apart even more. He repeated this routine as he slowly worked his way down to the warm wet valley between her thighs.

Once he finally reached his destination, he looked up to Mercedes wide and waiting eyes. He looked down to her small hand as it still hid his prize. He smiled, as he gently pressed delicate kisses on each of her knuckles. He then took his tongue and ran it up her middle finger, the finger covering the line where her lower lips met, from the tip of her nail to her knuckle, ending its short trip with a soft kiss. Sam then lifted her hand, revealing her dripping wet slit. He softly kissed her finger tips, lightly tasting her on them. He slowly lowered his head, kissing her on her lower lips. He heard and instant moan of pleasure from Mercedes lips when his lips met hers. He smiled against her, enjoying her reaction. He lightly stuck out his tongue, as he licked the area between her outer lips. He then stuck his tongue out farther, as he separated her outer lips with his fingers, revealing her inner pink core. He then began to lap at her dripping wet opening, licking her from it to her hard clit.

"Sammmm" Mercedes moaned as he tasted her. His right hand traveled back to her breast, squeezing the right one, as she slowly grinded her hips against his face.

He gently began to focus more on her clit as he inserted his index finger into her. She was still exceptionally tight despite how wet she'd become, and Sam took note not to get too rough as she slowly slid it in and out of her.

As she looked into his green eyes, Mercedes had to remain conscious of the fact that his head was still very much between her thighs even though the sensations he was sending though her, wanted her to snap then shut. She ran her finger through his bangs brushing them out of the way as he moaned against her. Her eyes squeezed shut as the visual and sensations began to be too much for her. A wave of heat swept over her as some invisible power took over her. Her movement began to speed up as her breathing became heavier. She clawed at her sheets as the first wave of her first orgasm washed over her. Her back arced off of the bed, as she yelled out "OH SAMMMM". Her body quaked as she bit her lip.

Sam placed his forearm across her hips, in an attempt to keep them pinned to the bed in place, as he held on for the ride. He continued to lick her, until her body calmed down. When the last of her jerks became soft shudders, Sam kissed his way back up her body to her face. As he slowly kissed first pair of lips, he noticed a small tear trail from the corner of her eye. She stared into his eyes, and kissed him deeply.

"Let me go clean up?" he asked softly as he slowly rolled off of the bed. Mercedes nodded silently.

Sam quickly made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, making sure it was locked. He quickly unzipped his pants, freeing his now pulsating erection from his boxers. He franticly began stroking it, closing his eyes, as he visualized the session that went down between he and Mercedes less than thirty seconds ago. He quickly replayed every moan, whimper, and hip thrust of her body as he pleasured her with his mouth. Snatching a few tissues from the near by dispenser on her bathroom counter, he released himself, biting his lip, so that she wouldn't hear. He quietly sat down on the toilet behind him, as he allowed his heart to slow down. He breathed in and out in an attempt to allow his blood to return to the parts that needed it.

Once he felt steadied, Sam, quickly tossed the tissues away, and washed his hands, splashing a little cold water on his face to cool him down. He then zipped up his zipper, and smoothed his hair. He slowly returned to Mercedes room, to find her under her covers waiting for him. He quietly walked over to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. He lightly grabbed her chin, pulling her into a kiss, hoping to remove the look of doubt she had on her face as she played with her fingers.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled away from her, caressing her face.

"Yeah" she smiled nuzzling into his hand "I'm great"

He smiled as he lay next to her, just holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her first at bat.<strong>_

"Sam" she moaned as he forcefully sunk his teeth into her neck. His rough hand squeezed her breast from the out of her shirt. He quickly licked the spot his teeth previously occupied, as an unspoken apology incase he'd been too rough. He scooted closer to her in the back seat of her car, as he wrapped his strong arm around her, tugging her his way. He quickly moved his mouth up to her mouth, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

As they kissed, his hand moved down to its newest favorite spot to touch her, right under the seam of her slightly hiked up skirt. Ever since the first time he touched her there, approximately five days ago, it seemed like all of their more intense make out sessions had ended in her riding his fingers to an orgasm. He explained it would have been his tongue, but since that first night, they hadn't had the proper amount of time or freedom to get reacquainted in such a manner.

Sam slowly circled her clit with his fingers through her panties, causing Mercedes breath to hitch slightly at the sensation. He was always amazed at just how warm and wet she could get just from his touch. He circled his tongue in her mouth at the same speed of his fingers, as her hips swelled at his touch.

Mercedes softly bit down on his bottom lip, as her hand traveled under the seam of his soft t-shirt to his rock hard abs. Her soft hand lightly caressed his stomach, causing him to moan slightly. His skin was smooth and warm as her fingers studded his torso. She slowly moved her hand down to his belt buckle, as she began to tug on it.

"Mercedes" Sam quickly said, as he pulled away from her mouth, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"What? What's wrong?" she questioned breathlessly. She sat back looking for an answer. She was determined to find out why he, felt so comfortable touching her, but when it came time for her to touch him, he would stop her. She'd noticed it about a week ago, but became concerned when she after one of their heavier make out sessions, Sam rushed to the bathroom, forgetting to close the door completely. She walked to the bathroom to find him, taking care of himself there. She was completely baffled, wondering why he would choose to do it himself, and not ask her to assist.

"Uh, its just getting a little hot back here that's all" Sam answered scooting away slightly.

"Sam, what aren't you telling me" Mercedes demanded scooting closer to him. "Why won't you let me touch you? Is it, is it me?"

"No!" Sam immediately answered shaking his head. "It's totally me"

"Well tell me Sam" Mercedes pleaded as she looked into his eyes.

Sam sighed as he shifted in his seat to look at the Motel in her back window. They'd pulled off to a more secluded section of the parking lot, where they wouldn't be interrupted. "It's just" he began with a sigh looking into his hands "We shouldn't have to do this in a car. I should have a room to sneak you into. A private place of my own"

"Sam, I don't mind that-"

"Well I do Mercedes" Sam sighed cutting her off. "I made a promise to myself that all of our first after our first kiss would be special. I should be able to make out with my girl in my room, in my house. Not some Motel room I share with my parents and kid brother and sister. Not like that could happen anyway seeing as I never get any privacy"

Mercedes sighed as she took his hand in hers as she scooted closer to him. "Look, yes you live in a Motel, but that doesn't mean I think anything less of you and your family and you know this. And as you see, we're not in my room either, and I have all of that stuff you just listed off. And all of our first from the first kiss on have been special. Not because of where they were, but because I shared them with someone who cares so much about me. I shared them with you Sam. So why are you denying me the opportunity to make you feel as good as you make me? Do you want me to touch you?"

"More than anything" he answered honestly looking into her eyes to drive home the point how much he wanted her.

"Then let me touch you" she answered placing her hands at his belt, silently working her hands to undo his buckle. She slid her hands to his button as she unfastened it whispering "Because I want to touch you" She pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss. She rubbed her nose against his as she slowly pulled his zipper down. I raspy whisper she added "I want to make you feel, how I feel when you touch me"

Her words swirled around Sam's head, making him instantly hard. He kissed her deeply, swirling his tongue around her mouth. His breathing grew heavy as he felt her small fingers slide down, past his waist band into his boxer shorts. A slight growl slid from his lips, as she wrapped her soft fingers around his man hood, pulling it from his shorts.

Mercedes looked down at the erection in her hand. She had never seen one up close, in person. She pulled away from Sam honestly admitting "I'm not quite sure what to do, so you're going to have to show me"

With that Sam wrapped his large hand around hers, as he pulled her back into a kiss. She gently began to move her hand back and forth over his member, demonstrating the speed he needed at that moment. He also gripped her hand slightly, showing her the pressure that he preferred. When he was sure she understood, he let her hand go, allowing her to take control of his body. Sam moaned as her soft skin slid back and forth over his pulsating erection. He pulled back from her, resting his head against the head rest behind him, as he closed his eyes shut, and bit his bottom lip.

Mercedes looked into his face as she continued to pleasure him, astonished by what she was witnessing. She wondered if she looked so peaceful while Sam caressed her. She quickly understood why touching her had become his favorite past time, as a surge of power rushed through her at the fact that she was the cause for the look on his face.

"Faster" Sam pleaded as his hips began to grind to the rhythm of her hand. Mercedes quickly complied earning a slow and throaty "Uhhh Mercedes" She smiled at that way her name sounded on his lips, in the throws of passion.

"Does it feel good?" she whispered, playing the innocent card, knowing by his reaction what the answer would be.

"Uhhh Yes" he moaned as she shook his head up and down. He quickly turned to her grabbing her behind her neck, into a frantic, but passionate deep kiss. He gripped her hand moving it faster, as an indication he was close. Mercedes gripped him tighter, excited that she had brought him so close. His hand dropped from hers, as the grip on the back of her neck got a bit stronger. He pulled away moaning "Mercedes" loudly. He quickly bit his lip, as he climaxed, spilling himself over the top of her hand. She continued to stroke him until nothing was left, watching as his body shuddered from her touch.

Sam let Mercedes go, sitting back against the seat, allowing his head to rest against the head rest, as his breathing slowed down. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Mercedes inquisitive face. He wondered what she could be thinking at that exact moment as she studied him.

He silently sat up to grab a few of the napkins Mercedes kept in the pouch behind her driver seat, now that Stacey and Steven frequented her car. As he reached for them, Mercedes studied his slowly softening member in her hand. She gently swiped his head with her hand getting a better feel for his body.

"Oh gosh!" he belted at the feeling of her touch.

"Oh, oh Sam" she panicked at his reaction "did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"

"No, no baby" he moaned trying to catch his breath "It's just that I'm really sensitive right now, and you touching me like that was a bit too much" he quickly explained with a small smile.

"Oh" she smiled happy she hadn't hurt him.

Sam silently cleaned her fingers first, then himself with a few napkins. He then turned to her and smiled as he put himself back in his pants, zipping them closed. He then silently pulled her into his body holding her in a tight embraced. "Thank you" he sighed into the top of her head as he cuddled her closely. "For everything" talking more about the kind words and reassurance than what happened after them. He silently brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them as they sat quietly enjoying the sound of the others breathing…

* * *

><p><strong>If by chance you've read any of my other stories (thanks btw) then you know I tend to hold out a little on the sexy stuff until later in the story. Here I just give you a heaping helping of it from the start lol.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

__**Hi. So I want to start by saying thank-you to everyone who took the time out to reveiw the first chapter of this story. I got some great feed back and I'm happy you guys liked it so much. I also want to thank everyone who faved and followed this story and me as an author. It means a lot to me that you guys enjoyed it enough to want to check in to see where it goes.**

**So if the first chapeter is only about the physical nature of their relationship, this chapter is all emotion. Sam's emotions and feelings for Mercedes in particular. So I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I didn't put this in the first chapter but I don't own Glee, or any other song, movie, show, or trademarked piece of work mentioned in this fic. **

**So as always: Read, Enjoy, and Review... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Steady as she goes.<strong>_

As Sam stared at the oddly blob shaped stain on the ceiling of the motel room above his cot, he openly admitted to himself that he had fallen completely in love with Mercedes Jones.

Sam was always considered as rushing through things. No matter the subject, people constantly were telling him one thing: Slow down. In first grade he remembered his teacher telling his mother that he was a bright boy, but if he could learned how to slow down while doing his work, he could advance better. In third grade, his teacher would constantly tell him to slow down while reading out loud to the class as he stumbled over words. Later that year he was diagnosed with dyslexia. It appeared that all of the wrongs in Sam's life could be corrected if he could learn how to slow down. According to the adults in his life, his life would be charmed if he could just accomplish this seemingly simple task. His mother was no exception to this, however she constantly asked him to slow down when it came to the fairer sex in particular.

It started in second grade, when Sam first laid eyes on Suzie Davis. She was a strawberry blonde who was new to his class. That day, on the way home from school, all he could talk about was her, and how pretty and smart she was. His mother Mary found it cute, enduring even, that her little boy had fallen so fast for the new girl. However, when Mary saw that he was willing to spend his allowance the get her attention by buying her favorite candy, a twinge of concern nagged at her. But she sat quietly as he purchased the young girl her gift. She watched intensely the next morning, when Sam climbed out of the car excitedly as he ran to the young girl after spotting her heading into the building. She watched him eagerly hand the girl the candy, saying something in the process. Her heart then dropped as the girl threw the candy back at her son, running off into the school, leaving Sam standing there, sad and heart broken.

Then in third grade it was Tonya Manson, a brunette with freckles. Sam that day sighed and informed his mother about his new interest in lanyard creation, because Tonya was really good at it. He even had her go to the hobby shop that day to pick up supplies in hopes that he could create one for her. As they rang up the threads, Mary asked if Sam was sure he wanted to spend his money in such a fashion. Her answer was an adorable crooked grin with a nod of assurance that he was positive that he was doing the right thing to win the affections of his new love interest. But that proved to be incorrect when he came home with tears in his eyes explaining how Tonya exclaimed that his project was the ugliest thing she'd ever laid her eyes on, laughing loudly and embarrassing her sweet natured son in front of the rest of their classmates.

In seventh grade, the awkward young boy fell hard for Sarah Geilner. She was a firry red head that stole his heart during a game of co-ed kick ball. She was into Digi Pets, the electronic pet that you had to care for like a real pet, through virtual commands. That day, Mary, Sam, Steven and Stacy, rushed to Toys R Us to get the latest version of the toy craze for Sam's new crush. When Mary questioned if giving a girl he hadn't even spoken to such a gift, Sam reassured her that he had a plan of action that was fool proof. However when he came home from school empty handed explaining that Sarah happily accepted her gift early that morning, then decided by the end of the day to date another classmate named Matt, that her son's plan had once again backfired.

So it was a relief when Sam was admitted into his all boys' boarding school. Mary would miss her eldest dearly, but she was left with the reassurance that his academic pursuits would be the main focus of his day, and not the opposite sex. Sam's grade, although never stellar, improved and he even seemed to get a handle on his dyslexia. It seemed to Mary, that Sam, during his first two years of high school, had matured into a reasonable young man. However, puberty had done Sam a ton of favors, and with no one there to remind him to slow down, his interests turned from the female form to his own. He trained and exercised relentlessly, in an effort to get his mind off of girls. In return, his shaped his body into one that would easily get the attention of any female his age.

By the time the Evan's moved to Lima, and enrolled Sam at McKinley High School, Mary was sure her sweet son, who was still the same Sam who took a summer to learn a language from the movie Avatar, and read comics at night, had grown out of his girl crazy phase. That was until Sam came home from school one day, talking constantly about joining a singing club at school, and a certain new blonde named Quinn Fabray that he'd just met. In that instance, all Mary could hear was the love sick first grader she watched have his heart handed to him. She finally decided to pull her son to the side and advise him against falling for a girl so fast. "Slow down" she advised, as she prepared dinner for the family while he sat at the table, doing his homework for the evening. "If it's meant to happen, it will for the both of you, but going head over heels for a girl you just met is not the wisest thing to do."

However her advice was met with reckless abandon as he dove head first into everything Quinn. After he purchased a small gold promise ring for the green eyed girl, who she found out attended the same church as they did, she knew Sam was determined to go at his own pace. She figured maybe he had possibly learned to be a good judge of character while he was away at boarding school, and that maybe his relationship with Quinn would end differently then his previous failed attempts at love. That was until he came home one afternoon upset, not wanting to talk about Quinn, or why he was in such a foul mood.

However, unlike the past girls who took weeks for him to heal from, Sam seemed to recover quickly. Mary was surprised to come home early one day, to find her teen son making out fiercely on the family couch, with a spicy Latina girl by the name of Santana Lopez. Sam grinned widely as he announced her, and not Quinn, was his girlfriend. Mary sighed as she wondered why he only took a few days to move one from Quinn, when she was his whole universe only a week prior. Mary again, asked her son to slow down to his approach with Santana, especially since she had found them in such an "adult" situation such as his hand under her cheerleading skirt. Sam reassured Mary of two things. First he explained calmly that he was not a kid anymore, and two, that he knew what he was doing when it came to Santana.

By the time his latest relationship dissolved, Sam's whole world had collapsed on itself like a black hole. All of the stability, and safety Sam grew up with was taken away, when his father lost his job and family's new home was foreclosed on, forcing the Evans to move into a one bedroom motel. Whatever little time he could donate to his pursuit of the fairer sex, went to delivering pizzas, and helping his family stay afloat. Mary slowly watched as the days of hard work and worry forced her little boy, to become a man. Gone was the talk of girls, dates, and other teen concerns, for questions about budgeting, employment, and other adult endeavors. Sam became even more responsible, rational, and even paternal as he assisted with his younger siblings. But with these new traits came a sadness and anger that she never wanted to see in her son's eyes, a loneliness that the island of homelessness caused him among his peers.

That was until a short brown skinned girl in a fuchsia gown drove up to the motel the night of junior prom. That night when Sam returned home from the dance, a glint of his former cheerful, and easygoing personality shown brightly in his eye as he recalled his evening of dancing and celebrating with his classmates. And the more time he spent with the girl, who his mother later learned was named Mercedes, more of her teenaged son returned. Although Sam insisted that he and the girl where just friends, the tell tail sighs of him falling for her manifested themselves early. Sam constantly babbled on about how well she could sing, or how nice she was, or how Mercedes had said something really funny or understanding. These signs, to a non insightful mother, may have seemed like a new admiration of their son's new friend. However Mary saw straight through Sam's insistence of friendship, to the truth: Sam was falling for Mercedes, and falling fast.

So one night, after Sam returned to the room after walking his new friend to her car, with a large grin on his face, and his hair slightly out of place, Mary requested that her son sit down and talk to her. She explained that she understood that he like Mercedes, even if he wasn't' willing to admit to it. She also explained that she noticed the smile he seemed to wear whenever they spent even the smallest amount of time together. However, Mary found it necessary to plead to her son to "take things slow with Mercedes. You really seem to like her" she reasoned, quickly adding "And I know you insist that you two are just friends. However if you do want to be something more with her, then I suggest you take things slowly with her and savoir the relationship. Because a relationship is at its best when it happens organically, in its own time" she sighed. "And if you rush through it, you might miss it"

Sam looked across to his mother and sighed. He thought that he and Mercedes had been careful in their interactions around their parents to prevent any hint of their budding relationship. He wished he could tell his mother how much she meant to him, despite the small window of time they'd been together. However he and Mercedes agreed to keep their relationship private, until they could figure out exactly what they were. He adored everything about Mercedes, and wanted this particular relationship to last so he sat silently, allowing his mother's words to finally sink in.

Sam found it ironic that he did attempt to take things gradually with Mercedes. With the knowledge that he was her first official boyfriend, he knew that she would not be used to the pace that he normally set for girls he wooed, and decided to take a gentler approach with her. So before he would see her, Sam would always play his mother's voice in his head as she would always plead for him to "slow down". However all of his planning would instantly go out of the window whenever he laid his eyes on Mercedes. The way she would put on a fresh coat of lip gloss, knowing he couldn't wait to take it off with a kiss, or the way he could physically feel her shudder as his slightest touch, always caused him to physically rev his engine, while mentally he knew he should be moving at a snails pace. He could never understand why she could cause him to instantly forget what he told himself about their pace. But her smile, her skin, her smell, her laughter, would all cause him to forget his promise to himself. Once she was in his arms, pressed flush against his body all bets were off.

But Sam wasn't positive he had fallen in love with her. He just knew that she made him feel differently. It wasn't' until his he began having a reoccurring dream, where he was a young Jedi Knight. He and his family where crossing a barren sub arctic land, when a Sith came out to attack them. His family's stayed back, holding on to their Taun Tauns while Sam pulled out his light saber to battle with the evil force that threatened the lives of his family. He fought bravely and was winning, until the Sith threw a handful of snow in his eyes, and then quickly slicing Sam's arm with his saber. Sam stumbled to the ground, frantically trying to clear his vision, feeling his opponent stand over him, with his saber raised high over his head, readying himself to strike a final and fatal blow. He readied himself for his impending death, when he felt the presents of another Jedi. He opened his eye just enough to see the Sith being cut with a purple light saber, taking his left hand. The Sith startled, quickly turned around, to do battle with this new Jedi. He vigorously fought with his right hand, as the new hero battled him. After a few moments, the Sith, exhausted and worn down was to be met a saber to the chest, slicing him in two. As the body fell, Sam's vision was filled with a beautiful Mercedes Jones, her hair in two buns like Princess Leia, and in full Kabuki like make up like Queen Padmé Amidala. She was dressed in an all white Jedi pants outfit, with boots. She rushed to his side, kneeling down to hold his head in her lap, gently caressing his face. He smiled, amazed that even through all of her make up she was still astonishingly beautiful to him.

"_Are you alright, young Jedi?_" she questioned scanning his wound concerned for his health.

"_Yes_" he smiled. "_Thank you beautiful one, for saving not only me, but my family_"

She smiled kindly but confusion coursed through her large brown eyes as she remarked "_I know we have just met, but I feel a strong attraction to you, young Jedi. It's a feeling I can't explain_"

"_I feel it too_" Sam smiled as he allowed the force dictate his emotion. "_It is rather… strong_"

"_I agree_" she sighed "_I know we don't really know each other but some how I already know… I love you_" she smiled shyly as she ran her small hand down his cheek.

"I love you too Mercedes" Sam mumbled loud enough to stir him from his slumber.

Suddenly his eyes shot opened. He looked around the room, to find himself back in his motel room, on the extra pull out cot he now called his bed. He quickly sat up, to take survey around his room. The rest of his family was fast asleep, his parents in one bed, his siblings safely tucked in the other. He glanced at the bed side digital clock and read 4:45 am. He lay back down happy his early morning ramblings hadn't woken anyone else up.

Sam's blood was coursing through his veins, as he took deep breaths in an attempt to slow his heart rate down. He stared up at the brown stain above his section of the room he dubbed his thought cloud. Although to most it would appear as an ordinary mark from a faulty roof that stain had helped him work out some of his toughest questions, such as why he and Quinn crashed and burned in such a dramatic fashion, and why he didn't read the signs of Santana's real sexuality before he agreed to date her. He stared into its light brown core and darker edges and asked himself did he really love Mercedes. Rationally he understood they'd only been together close to a month and a half. He honestly counted it as two months factoring in Prom. But was that enough time for him to fall in love?

He then began to focus on how she made him feel complete when they were together. The way his heart twitched when he thought about her, how he would smile at the mere mention of her name, the way his eyes focused on only her, in a room full of people, and how he could tell exactly what she was feeling without her saying a word, and vice versa. In that moment Sam determined it had to be love, because he could honestly admit he had never felt this way for any of his pervious girlfriends. She not only allowed him to be himself, dorky thoughts, Navi speech and all, she never once made him feel like he was stupid when he didn't say the right thing, or slow if he stumbled over his reading. She never made him feel like a charity case due to his financial situation. She laughed at his jokes and appreciated his imitations. She did something that none of the other girls in his past ever tried to do, she got him. She got that he was awkward and didn't like him despite it, but because of it. And for that he loved her the most.

But was she ready for love? And did she feel the same way? He knew and readily accepted that he was in love with her, but was she in love with him? And would she freak out if he told her that he loved her, or will she return the emotion? She had never dated anyone before and he didn't want her to feel pressured into saying something she wasn't ready for or didn't fully mean. Nor did he want their relationship to burn so hot, that by the end of the summer, they had burned out with nothing to show for it but another broken relationship. So Sam decided as he drifted back to sleep he would continue to love Mercedes, but hold on to the information figuring they had the rest of the summer to determine where they were, and where they wanted their relationship to head. "I have time" he drowsily sighed as he allowed the hypnotic pattern of his though cloud lull him to sleep. "I can slow down"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Thanks so so much for everyone who is following and who have faved this fic. And thanks to all of the reviews. I'm so happy you liked the dream (I attempted to blend in ALL of the Star Wars movies from New Hope to the last one in the series). But you guys reviews have helped a great deal so thanks again.**

**Okay so it seems like it has been forever since I've updated this fic. That's because I came to a horrible mental road block with it. Like I know where I want it to go but I just didn't know how it was going to get there. So I finally just started typing and it acted like a mental GPS (So to speak). I can say with a bit of confidence now that it an update shouldn't take as long as the last one did. I'm so sorry about that. So here is Chapter 3 which is Mercedes centered and starts to get into their weekend togther. **

**As always: Read, Enjoy, and review...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Road Map<strong>_

Mercedes was always an excelled in the subject of reading. By the age of four her kindergarten teacher gushed to her mother about how advanced she seemed and her ability to read full simple sentences with ease. By the time she was in sixth grade, she was reading at a high school level. And by ninth grade she had a collegiate comprehension in reading. Reading was so easy it came to her as logically as singing.

However, her ability to read extended from the world of books, magazines, and music to the realm of people and their emotions. She found at even a young age she could read peoples facial expressions when they would attempt to hide what their true sentiments, hearing the slight fluctuations in their vocal patterns to tell when they were withholding information. People were open books to Mercedes, just waiting to be read and analyzed.

Her ability first became apparent to her when she was in grade school, and her older brother would come home with a bad grade. She could easily tell when he was lying about the reasoning why he received a low or undesirable grade by the way the corners of his mouth would slightly twitch while he discussed it with their parents. It was a small personality trait she noticed easily, while it took her mother and father seemed to go years before they could tell when he was being less then honest. After that she learned she could read not only her sibling, but her parents as well. She was able to tell when her father was hiding a surprise by the way his eyebrows would flutter lightly as he spoke, or when her mother was attempting to suppress her fury by the way she would ball her fist at her side as if she were squeezing out all of her anger.

But it wasn't until she hit high school that she noticed that her ability didn't stop solely at her familial bloodline. When Quinn was still living with her, they became close enough where she could look into the blonde's eyes and tell her real feelings. When Quinn gave an icy or intimidating glare, assuming she was warding off concern, contempt, or any ideal of vulnerability, Mercedes found she could see right through to her core, to the hurt, anger, or pain that she attempted to lock away from the world. She assumed that Quinn wasn't fully comfortable with the idea that she could look deep into her where everyone else would normally stop at her seemingly frosty exterior when she learned of Mercedes heightened senses. That she possessed the ability to drill past her emotional armor, in a real attempt to find the source of her behavior or word choices. Mercedes figured that was one of the real reasons Quinn distanced herself from her the previous year, to push away one of the people who had the honest ability to make her come face to face with her true feelings. Mercedes initially shrugged off their separation, assuming their friendship had run its course, until she came across the Quinn's Facebook page after school was out for the summer. When she looked at the pictures of the chain smoking pink haired tattooed teen, she didn't see a rebel, a Skank, or a bad ass. Mercedes looked into her emerald eyes and saw a sad girl spiraling out of control. Unfortunately Quinn, still determined to keep her at an arms length, failed to return any of Mercedes messages.

She became so sure in her ability Mercedes began to rely on it, figuring she could figure people out as easily through simple, silent, observation. That was until she got to know Samuel Evans. In the beginning of their relationship, she assumed she had him all figured out instantly. When she first laid eyes on him, Kurt informed her that he had to be batting for his team, only to find him dating her former sister Quinn later that week. Then when he and Quinn fell completely apart, and Santana totally dropped him as if they hadn't spent the whole night of Rachel's party making out profusely, she assumed he was a cheater when it was revealed that Quinn and Kurt had both been spotted with him coming out of a motel room. A boy who couldn't wait to break up two happy, or at least one happy, the other seemingly stable, relationship for his own pleasure, only to find out her two very attached, friends where assisting the teen with the struggle of his life, as he dealt with the perils of being homeless. At that moment, when Sam screamed to the class that he was living in that motel room with his family and stormed out of the room, Mercedes realized that her keen observations only got her so far with Sam. She found that he was much more complicated than she'd originally imagined and was curious to find out more.

She got her chance the night of prom to get a deeper glimpse into who he was, when Sam surprised her by holding out his hand while asking her to dance. Since they were both dateless she assumed him being her escort would only entail them showing up together and when asked who their date was, each had a name and a face to refer to. She never imagined they would actually spend the night dancing with each other, and having a great time. He commanded her attention for the entire evening, showing her that there was so much more to him than she originally thought. He was light, airy, kind, and genuinely charming in a way that most boys their age hadn't quite managed to learned yet.

New York only strengthened her resolve to know him more, after he took her on their "second" date (as he called it), giving Mercedes her first taste of passion and romance. After that day, she felt a gravitational pull to him, finding that she wanted to spend more time with him. The more she time she spent with him, the more she actually learned about this muscular blond who had a large soft spot for sci-fi and impressions. And the more she learned the farther she wanted to go with him.

However, the unexpected hit Mercedes as she and Sam grew closer to each other. As she was reading Samuel, learning what drove him, what he hoped for his future, and what he cared about most, he was reading her in the exact same manner. He could tell when she was feeling hurt, happy, nervous, or a host of other emotions only by looking into her eyes. She had never expecting him to take as much interest in her as he did, but when she found herself under his watchful gazes, she knew that he could see right through to her thoughts, and emotions. And in return she could see right through to his insecurities, fears, anger, and exhaustion. She had seen him experience virtually every emotion in the short time of their budding relationship, the last being the most prevalent. Between his job, caring for his siblings, and his family's housing situation, exhaustion became his permanent facial expression, completed with sagging sad eyes, tight lips, and disparaged glow. It was this emotion in particular that caused Mercedes to come up with a devious scheme to find a way to give them a small getaway where they could enjoy themselves alone, without the distractions of their respective lives interfering.

"Mercedes, we're going to Phoenix this year for your father's dental conference" her mother announced one Sunday afternoon, as she prepared dinner for that evening. As she assisted, Mercedes thought how she loathed attending the events with her parents. Her father spent all day in different lectures, presentations, and conferences while she was glued to her mother's hip as she shopped, dragged around to historical or seemingly important sites that she had no interest in, or sat around the room bored, when she refused to take part in either of the first two. She quickly devised a plan of action freeing her from the obligation. Mercedes quickly wove a plan of action, which surprised even her, due to the fact she had never been a deceptive child.

"I guess I can go, or I can stay here and give you and daddy some privacy" she smiled innocently into the vegetables she meticulously chopped.

"Mercedes don't be ridiculous" her mother laughed off as she placed the casserole in the oven. "You can't stay here by yourself"

"I'm eighteen Mama" Mercedes gently reminded her, attempting to hide her offence from being seen as a child. "I have a car, I can cook without burning the house down, and I'm very self reliant" she smiled gently. "Just think about it, you and daddy all alone on vacation with no responsibility. I mean really when was the last time you guys took a vacation without anyone running interference?" she smiled. She knew she'd sparked a flame by the glow of consideration of her words in her mother's eye.

"I'll think about it, and then talk it over with your father" her mother coolly stated, attemting to refrain from signaling her excitement as she mentally pieced together her first childless vacation in over a decade.

With those words Mercedes knew her next target for discussion would have to be her father. Luckily, she knew she would need another tactic to use on him. So the next day after dinner she sauntered into the den where her father normally retreated for a few hours to unwind from his day. "So daddy, what are we watching?" she asked jovial in an attempt to fake interest in his television viewing as she plopped down on the couch beside her father, snuggling into his side for good measure.

"Oh just some Sport's Center highlights" her father smiled without peeling his eyes from the television to notice her current buttering up methods. Although most of his favorite sports were not in season, her father always became entranced by ESPN whenever it was on in his vicinity.

"Oh" she sighed. "So mamma tells me we're going to Phoenix for your dental conference this year" she sighed making small talk after a moment.

"Yeah" he waived off watching the highlights of the tennis tournaments of the day.

"Yeah, sounds exciting. It's funny though how mamma mentioned it to me" she shrugged sitting back on the coach adding "Like she's not really looking forward to it or something"

"Why do you say that?" her father turned to Mercedes, her last statement catching his attention.

"Well, I mean really Daddy, how much fun can you two really have with me in tow?" she asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean come on, a vacation with me tagging along. But it's not like she expects romance from these things anyway. I'm mean, it is one of _your dental conferences_. Like she would expect you to plan something special for it" she waived off, turning her attention to the television.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked sounding offended that his daughter would imply he didn't possess any romantic tricks up his sleeve.

"Oh come on daddy" she laughed off. "Like you think about things like romantic surprises and things like that. Plus how romantic can you guys get with me as a third wheel" she chuckled."Just hang it up Pops. Your romantic smooth days are long gone" she smirked as she lightly patted him on the back as she rose to her feet to leave her father's den. As she watched him mull over what she just suggested from the door way, she secretly thanked Sam for forcing her to sit down and watch Inception with him, finding it more useful than she could ever imagine. She went to bed that night, hoping she'd done just enough to get the outcome she was aiming for, but not too much to tip off her parents of any possible plans she had. She agonized the following day, waiting to find out if she had successes in her plan, scared she'd given away too much in her delivery.

"Mercedes, your mother and I are going to Phoenix for my dental conference, but we wanted to know if you wouldn't mind staying home for the weekend?" her father questioned the next night at dinner.

"Really?" Mercedes questioned fighting tooth and nail to suppress the excitement she felt that her little plan actually worked. "Are you guy sure?" she added hoping to cover her internal celebration.

"Yes" her mother reassured. "You're eighteen now and we feel you are responsible enough to stay the weekend home alone. We trust you."

"But with a few ground rule" her father chimed in, looking her straight in the eye. He began to run down a list of rules that included, no boys, even Kurt although everyone at the table knew that Mr. Hummel hadn't been seen in the Jones house in months. No drinking, and most importantly no partying. Mercedes quickly agreed to the rules with a silent nod, but fought smiling widely into her plate of food.

After dinner, she quickly retreated into her bedroom to figure out part two of her plan. She found a way to gain an entire weekend to herself however she failed to think ahead of how she and Sam could spend it together without being caught breaking her parent's rules.

She quickly called Sam on his newly acquired pre-paid cell phone. He got one for he and his father to ensure communication between them incase they needed him in a stitch. She promptly explained her situation about how she all of a sudden found her self parentless the upcoming weekend.

"Well that's amazing 'Cedes" Sam sighed exhausted from coming fresh off of a double. "But my family is traveling to Kentucky this weekend to visit friends"

"That's perfect" she practically shouted. She quickly checked her tone to make sure she wasn't too loud, tipping her parents off to any possible planning she had going on. "Can you stay here?" she whispered.

"Well I don't have to work" Sam sighed laid his head again the head rest of the car seat feeling that he could possibly fall asleep right in his family truck. He was parked outside of the motel, but wanted some resemblance of privacy before he went inside his shared one room home. "What excuse can I give my parents for me to stay here?"

"Well do your parents know you're off?" she practically wined.

"No" he shrugged "they are waiting to find out now"

"Just tell them you probably have to work and then find out you got off but by the time you found out they were gone" she huffed as she flung herself onto her bed.

"Baby, I'm not really comfortable with anymore lying to them" Sam warned in a paternal tone.

"I know but I promise it will be worth it" she smiled.

"Why? What are we going to do? You said no boy at your house and you said you don't plan on breaking the rules. So what you're staying here with me?" he questioned as he shuttered at that though to her being locked up in his drab little one room motel of home.

"Well no" she sighed as she sat up. That's when she saw it. In the picture of she and her cousins from ten years ago, smiling soaking wet standing on a small pier, arms around each other in their bathing suits in the bright summer sun. The answer she was looking for. "We're going away too" she smiled as she quickly formulated a plan in her head. "On our own mini vacation, just me and you. Alone."

"Mercedes" Sam sighed not really wanting to admit it but feeling it must be said "as great as that sounds, you already know I don't have a lot of money to-"

"That's the thing" she interrupted his speech knowing where it was headed, and that was straight to his wallet "you don't need a lot of money. Room and board is free!" and smiled as her plan quickly pieced together in her head. "All that we will need to worry about is food. And if I know my mother I will have plenty of that before they leave here. All you'll need to bring is yourself, and a weekends worth of clothes including a bathing suit" she smiled becoming more and more excited. "All you have to do is say yes"

"But I don't' know where we're going" Sam huffed. He heard the excitement in his girl's voice, and knowing that she was smiling caused him to become intrigued about her plan.

"I'll explain it to you later I promise" she smiled "but you have to say yes Sam. The plan can't work if you're in Kentucky with your parents. You trust me don't you?"

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Of course I trust you" he hushed. "It's just-"

"Nope" Mercedes cut him off. "No if, buts, or maybes. Just say yes Sammy. Please" she begged really wanting this for the both of them.

"Okay, okay" Sam smiled as a glimmer of excitement ignited in him from her insistence. "I'll find a way to stay here"

Mercedes let out a loud squeak before she realized how loud it was. She cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths, as she calmed herself. "I swear this will be epic" she hushed into the phone. They quickly made their pick up plans for that Thursday, the day when both of their families where leaving town. "I promise" Mercedes smiled before she hung up with her secret boyfriend "you're going to love it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Thanks for the Reviews, Favs, and Follows. They are great and I really appreciate them. So the way the rest of this story will read is I will take their weekend day by day. I'm thinking two chapters for Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, and one for Sunday. So here is the first chapter for Thursday or the start of their vacation. It will get steamier as it goes on. **

**As always: Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Morning:<strong>

"What do you think about this one?"

Mercedes looked up to find her mother holding up a red wrap dress made of jersey ready for her daughter's approval or dismissal.

Mercedes scrunched her face as she quickly ran through the heels she watched her mother pack for the weekend before smiling "Yep that will work"

Her mother quickly tossed the dress to Mercedes for her to neatly fold and roll, placing it gently into her mother's weekend bag. "Well I think that's it for clothes" her mother sighed as she moved on to accessories. "So do you have any plans for your "Parent free weekend"?" Her mother joked as she moved to her jewelry box.

"According to daddy, I'm not allowed to make plans. It may be against the rules" she smirked as she plopped down on to her parent's bed.

"Oh Mercedes, you know your father" Her mother huffed as she picked through her pieces gathering earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. "In his eyes, you will always be his baby girl, so he's just very protective of you. It's okay to have company over, even if it's a boy, just no _co-ed_ _sleepovers in this house_" her mother emphasized as she turned to look at her teen daughter. "And yes, even if there is no sleeping, if there is a boy over past twelve, it is a sleepover"

"Mamma I'm not crazy" Mercedes looked back her mother "besides whom would I have over" she shrugged.

"Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Rachel" her mother answered attempting to go through her mental rolodex for her child's friends.

"Busy running behind Blaine, busy avoiding me and dying her hair, Asian Camp, and just crazy" Mercedes listed on her fingers.

"Well what about Sam" he mother sang in a playful tone and a smile that indicated romantic teasing.

"Mommy, I told you, Sam and I are just friends" Mercedes sighed. Mercedes had spent the better part of her summer convincing her parents that she and Sam where nothing more than friendly companions. Agreeing that they would keep their relationship under wraps until it had time to grow, they both decided to keep their parents in the dark. However, it became harder and harder to pass the handsome blonde as nothing more than a buddy to her parental units, especially her father who eyed Sam suspiciously every time he turned up at his door step. She suspected her father liked Sam, using him as a surrogate son while her brother was away on his internship for the summer, taking the time to talk Sports, and other guy things she held no personal interest in, whenever he stopped by to visit. But he still was very leery about boys being around his daughter. Mercedes knew for a fact that if her father knew that Sam was her actual boy friend and not just a boy who was a friend, she would be packing her bags to head to his dental conference too.

"I know, I know" her mother waived off. She was less convinced that her daughter could spend so much time with such a charming young man and not feel a twinge of like for him. "But is he stopping by while we are gone?" she asked attempting to show nonchalant in her daughter's answer.

"I don't know" Mercedes shrugged hoping to play off the fact that she knew once her parents left she would be preparing her own bag for her own weekend getaway. "I think he may have to work"

"That poor child" her mother sighed pressing her lips together. "I know he must be exhausted. Working all of those doubles, and coming home to watch the kids. I pray every night his parents find work"

"Yeah, me too" Mercedes sighed in genuine agreement. She often wondered how her summer would be if she and Sam could spend even more time together without him having to dash off to work, or watch his younger siblings. She would at times drift off in a smile as she imagined a world where she and Sam could just lounge around alone with no other responsibilities clouding their schedules. She took a deep breath as she realized that her daydreams would soon be a reality in a few hours. "But they'll find something" she quickly added pulling her self back to the task of assisting her mother pack.

"I hope so. It must kill his mother to see her baby be forced to grow up so fast"

"Mamma, we're not babies. He's 18, practically an adult" Mercedes sighed.

"I know, but this is the summer of senior year. The time you should be out hanging out and getting into some sort of trouble. Not attempting to find a way to help keep your families finical head from going under." Her mother explained. "He's seems like such a good boy, and I hate to see him struggling. So if you can see if you guys can't hang out a little this weekend okay?" her mother asked. "He deserves a little fun"

Mercedes fought the urge to blurt out that he was more than a good boy. That he was amazing, kind, and gentle young man, that he made her feel lighter than air, and that she was her happiest when she was with him. However, she knew a confession at this time put her whole plan in jeopardy. So she made the decision at that moment that she would tell her mother about her and Sam, but only after her parents got back from their trip. She instead chose to nod while going into the bathroom to help gather her mother's toiletries for the trip adding "I'll try" as she hid a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>"Okay Mercedes" he father said sternly after he'd assisted the car service driver in packing the car with her and her mother's bags. "No boys"<p>

"Not even if the house is burning down and the firefighters are men. It will have to be an all girl squad" she joked sarcastically.

"Oh, funny" her father retorted. "But I wouldn't joke like that while I'm still here and can call off the trip" he responded

"No boys daddy, got it" she sighed straightening out her act.

"No drinking" He listed next.

"And I've told you Mr. Shue already shut that down with our contracts" Mercedes reminded

"Right" he nodded "And no parties"

"Well without booze and boys that would be a lame party anyway" she smiled

"Alright, the number to the hotel and all of our information is on the fridge" he smiled as he walked towards the door "And you know you can always reach us on our cell phones. Now the fridge is packed so you should be fine with food. We've also left you some money for gas, going out, or whatever you need" he hugged her as he opened the front door. "Just be careful" he sighed into her hair.

"I will daddy" she smiled in her sweetest voice.

"And follow your father's rules" her mother smiled as she hugged her, giving her a wink indicating that the rules they agreed upon while she was packing where the ones her mother expected to hold her to. "And call us if you need anything"

"I will mommy" she smiled adoring the fact that her mother still remembered what it was like to be a teenage girl. "You guys have fun" Mercedes yelled from the door as she waived her parents off. She closed the door behind her promptly locking it after watching the car drive off. She smiled and skipped up stairs to her room to pack for her own adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Afternoon:<strong>

Sam watched his Chucks as they stride across the pavement. He said good bye to his family a half an hour ago and was done packing within fifteen minutes. Afterwards he tried to sit around and rest while he waited the two hours for Mercedes to pick him up. However, he felt too restless to sit around doing nothing. His body had become accustom to a rhythm of being always on the go. So he decided to take the twenty minute walk to her house from the motel. It was a clear and bright summer day, perfect for a stroll. He wanted to fight the feeling, but he was honestly excited to be getting something he didn't think he would be getting, and that was a vacation. Although the sad faces of his siblings as they drove off almost caused him to stop the car heading to Kentucky and hop in with them, he knew he needed a break from the crushing realities of his life, and Mercedes plan was offering that to him. The thought of uninterrupted alone time with the girl he loved in an almost secluded environment brought a goofy, optimistic smile to his face.

"Like" he reminded himself silently as he turned to corner on her block "You _like_ Mercedes" he repeated, recalling to himself that he was attempting to give her time to figure out her feelings for him. He'd already made up his mind about being in love with her weeks ago, but he found it best not to rush her emotions. It was going to be a fight to not tell her how he felt, but he was determined make them last, and allow her to get to where he was emotionally at her own time.

He hopped up her front porch and took a deep breath as he played his mother's voice in his head begging him to "Slow down". He then rang her door bell and put on his most charming grin.

"Hey" she smiled and she practically leapt into his arm after she opened the door. "What are you doing here? I'm not due to pick you up for another hour and a half"

"I know" he shrugged as he made his way through her door with his bag over his shoulder and his guitar case in hand. "But I got restless and figured it would be easier for us to just leave from here together" He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, smiling against her as he sunk into her.

"Well you can watch me pack" she giggled as she walked back up stairs to her room, nodding for him to follow her. "Your parents gone?" she quizzed as she entered her room heading straight to her closet.

"Yep" he sighed "They think I have work at five, so they'll be calling me a little before then.

"Oh okay, well we should be nearing the house by the time they call then" she calculated as her eyes roamed over her wardrobe.

"What about yours?" he asked sitting his bag and instrument by her bedroom door, taking a seat in the chair by her desk.

"Their flight leaves at three so I expect them to call me when they land and when they make it to the hotel" she admitted while flinging a shirt on to her bed.

"And how far away is…" he trailed off indicating he wanted her to finish

"The lake house? Its two hours away" she smiled

"And it's your Aunts?" he questioned for clarification

"Well she lives the closet to it, but it's hers, my father, and their little brother. They all went in on it together when we were little" Mercedes smiled. "They wanted a place where the family could gather together on holidays or vacations. But with all of the children in the family getting older, and going away to college and stuff we don't use it much. They were going to sell it but…" Mercedes trailed off knowing if anyone knew about the results and the current housing market it was Sam.

"Yeah" was all he said, his eyes darkening a bit as he though to his old home and how he wished this family still had it.

"Well anyway, they normally rent it out, but there weren't too many renters this year so it's all ours for the weekend" she smiled.

"That sounds nice" Sam smiled. "But since your Aunt lives so close to it how do we know-"

"She won't pop up on us?" She asked finally turning her attention to her boyfriend's large green eyes. She walked over towards him leaning in close she smiled "Well, she is in Florida with my cousins, and my Uncle lives in California now with his second wife, and my parents are on their way to Phoenix. So I have you and the house to myself all weekend" she smiled as she placed a deep and searing kiss to his lips. Sam grabbed her hips, pulling her round ass to rest on his lap, as she cupped his cheeks in her soft brown hands. He wrapped his arms around her hips as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Mercedes kissed him back just as deeply, slowly sliding her hands down his neck onto his chest. Sam, enjoying their impromptu make-out, gently placed his hand on her knee, allowing it to slide up her leg closer to her jean covered mound.

"Oh okay" she pulled away feeling herself getting too lost in his kiss "I have to finish packing" she giggled "and this isn't helping"

"Or we can just stay here for the weekend" he smiled as he tighten his grip on her once he felt her attempting to stand. "You know just skip the lake all together, and just stay here, in this room, all weekend. You won't need clothes" he proposed sending spine shivering kisses up her neck near her ear with each word.

"Oh no" she smiled wiggling out of his grasp "I promised you a weekend getaway and a getaway you shall get"

"Fine" he pouted, as he felt the loss of warmth from her body as she stood to finish her initial task.

"We'll have fun I promise" she smiled over her shoulder.

"Well what can I do to help" he sighed still feeling uncomfortable sitting idle while Mercedes moved around her room.

"Well I already filled one of the coolers with ice. The ice maker should be done re-filling so you can go downstairs and fill the smaller two cooler with the new tray. I'm basically done here so I'll be down in a second, and we can pack all of the food up" she smiled.

Sam nodded and hopped from his seat leaving Mercedes to finish packing. Taking her stairs two at a time, he hopped onto the floor of her family foyer. Familiar with the layout of the house, he leisurely strolled into the kitchen. In front of the family refrigerator he found one large and two smaller coolers. He opened her freezer, and removed the full ice tray. Attempting to spread it evenly between the two containers, Sam bent over, carefully distributing the ice.

"Now that's a view I can get use to" Mercedes joked as she walked in on a bent over Sam.

With a small grin, Sam turned his head to find his girlfriend leaning on the counter near him smiling broadly. "Like what you see?" he joked giving her a little shake of his behind.

"Maybe" she smiled as she strolled closer to the tall blond as he stood up, turning towards her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, Sam allowed his hands to slide down to her succulent ass, gripping it at its cuff.

"I will repeat we don't have to go" he wined, as he ground his hips into her.

"No, we're going" she smiled. "Plus I promised my mother no boy sleepovers in _this_ house"

Sam sighed as he backed away from his smaller girlfriend, replacing the tray. "Well if you want to leave _this_ house, then you have to stop kissing me like that" he warned.

"Deal" she smiled, as she passed him to get to the refrigerator. They worked as a team to pack away all of the perishable food her mother bought Mercedes the previous day, into the coolers. Packing everything from milk and bacon for breakfast, to stake, and chicken for dinner, their weekend menu was set. Next, Mercedes moved to the pantry, packing the non perishable food items into her families reusable grocery bags. She even made sure her mother, unknowingly, got some cereal that was Sam's favorite, and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Well we're all set" Mercedes squealed excitedly as she closed the coolers. Sam lifted the larger container and one of the smaller ones and headed for the driveway, with Mercedes following closely behind toting the other small cooler in one hand, swooping her keys in her other hand as they walked out of the door. Pressing the button on her electronic keys, she popped the back hatch on her car. They placed all of the food in the car, and headed into the house to grab their bags.

"I'll grab our stuff, while you check the house and all of the doors" Sam smiled at the foot of her stairs.

"Great!" Mercedes smiled as she headed towards the back of her house to make sure the back door was bolted, while Sam headed upstairs to grab their luggage. By the time Mercedes had checked all of the doors and windows, and heading back to the front door, Sam was heading down with their things. Mercedes quickly put on the house's alarm, while Sam loaded the car.

"Ready?" Mercedes grinned to him once they were safely buckled into their seats.

"Yep" he beamed "let's do this"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all of the favs, and follows of this story and my writings on here. It means so much to me that you are enjoying this story and my mental musings on these two characters (here and in some of my other stories). And thanks so much to my reviewers for weighing in on the direction and tone of the story. I really appreciate your comments.**

**So here is another update. **

**As always Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Afternoon:<strong>

Mercedes spent the first hour of their car ride singing along with the songs on her "Road Trip" playlist she downloaded onto her iPhone, which was hooked up to both a charger and the auxiliary outlet in her car. The playlist consisted of mainly Beyoncé and Adele songs, but Sam still enjoyed listening to her belt every melody out as they drove. He smiled at her wistfully as he listened to her sing every lyric that played through her speakers, viewing it as a solo concert, a performance just for his listening pleasure. He concentrated on her lips as they parted, allowing one of the most beautiful voices he's ever heard escape from her lungs. After a beautiful rendition of Adele's "He Won't Go" Mercedes looked over at Sam and noticed him staring at her.

"Oh my goodness, Sam I'm sorry" she genuinely apologized, noticing she had been monopolizing the radio. "I'm just singing, and not paying any attention. You can look through my library and find something you like" she blushed embarrassed when she realized just how long she had been going on.

"No, you're fine" he sighed. "I love listening to you sing. You have an amazing voice" he grinned.

"Thank-you" she grinned, touched by his compliment. "You just looked bored listening to me, that's all"

"I was actually thinking how I would love to sing with you" he blushed "You know like a duet"

"Well, find a song we can sing together" she instructed as she handed him her phone.

"No not now. You know when glee starts up again" he looked down at his lap. "I figured since by the time school starts back up again we will still be together, and I would love to perform with you"

"You mean like you and Quinn at sectionals?" she smiled. "You want to sing with me like that?"

"Yeah" Sam shrugged "I mean, I know I'm not nearly as good as you-"

"I love your voice" Mercedes interrupted taking her eyes off of the road for a second to glance at him.

"Thanks" he said in a low tone, noting how he adored the word "love" at her lips even if it was only about his singing voice. "I'm _okay_. But my voice is no where like yours"

"And mine isn't like Rachel's, who's isn't like Arties, or Kurt's or Tina's" Mercedes noted. "We all sound differently. That's what makes us so… great" she smiled "We're all strong in our own ways. But you have a great singing voice. I mean you helped us win sectionals last year. And you sing with me when we sing Stacy and Steven to sleep with no problem"

"Yeah, but that's us just joking around" Sam waived off "But I want to sing with you in a competition. And I would have to be perfect or you would blow me out of the water"

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows as she thought in silence, allowing Sam's words to sink in. "Don't let me then" she finally stated after a moment.

"What?" he questioned turning his attention towards her.

"Don't let me blow you out of the water" she clarified. "I was told last year that I was a star, I just had to believe I was one. And if I want something I have to go for it. I fully intend on doing that this year, and I expect you to do the same Sam" she explained glancing at him from time to time. "So if you want a duet with me and you think I will blow you out of the water don't let me. Sing to the best of your ability. Don't let fear hold you back from going for what you want. Okay?"

Sam smiled at her as she looked out to the road ahead of them, a serious gleam in her large doe eyes. "Yes Mz. Jones" was all he could say, impressed with her pep talk and confidence.

"So, now that that's settled, what song do you want to sing?" she smiled figuring if they were going to attempt to claw a duet out of Finn and Rachel's hands they'd have to start practicing it as soon as possible.

"I don't know yet" Sam shrugged.

"Well, we can find one this weekend to work on later" she smiled, excited at the prospect of having an opportunity to perform with her boyfriend. "Just make sure you don't make out with me on stage and we should be great" she giggled.

"Oh trust me, after Finn and Rachel I have learned my lesson" he smiled back "Although it will be very tempting" he added with a wicked grin.

Sam began scrolling through her music library on her phone in an attempt to gain an idea for a song for them to sing together. "I miss my MP3 player" he sighed as his finger moved along her screen. Mercedes looked over at Sam as he quickly added "I pawned it when I pawned my guitar and a few other things" he shrugged.

"What music did you have on it?" she questioned.

"Oh, I had an outstanding library" Sam smiled "I had some classics, you know Beatles, The Stones, things like that" he smirked as he remembered his beloved catalogue and how when he needed to shut out the rest of the world he would just get lost in it, and allow the rest of the world to melt away. "I also had a large country list. Everything from songs by Patsy Cline that my mama would sing to me when I was little, to newer stuff like Blake Shelton"

"I don't know much about country" Mercedes shrugged.

"Oh then I have to work with you on that" Sam sat up in his seat excited that he had something he could teach her. "By the end of the summer you'll be begging me to take you to the Grand Old Opry" he drawled in his native accent.

"Oh really?" Mercedes laughed at his tone and enthusiasm.

"Yep" Sam grinned already compiling a list of songs he wanted to hear.

"Okay, well what else did you have?"

"Well the rest were recent pop and rock music. You know like Cold Play, The Shins, um… Of course Justin Beiber… Michael Jackson"

"Really, _you_ listen to Michael Jackson?" Mercedes smirked in an unconvinced tone.

"Yeah, who doesn't listen to "The King of Pop"?" Sam questioned. "I love his music"

"Really?" Mercedes smiled "Well name one of his songs". Sam opened his mouth to take her challenge easily coming up with five within the first few seconds, when she quickly added "That _wasn't_ one of his top hit singles"

Sam sat back stunned. He thought silently contemplated the songs he knew from Michael. Everyone he came up with was a hit single. He looked over at the confident smirk on Mercedes face positive she had him stumped, when the perfect song hit him. He grinned as he turned down her radio, licked his lips and leaned in close to her right ear. He softly sang:

_So listen to my heart,  
>lay your body close to mine.<br>Let me fill you with my dreams,  
>I can make you feel alright.<em>

_And baby through the years  
>Girl I'll love you more each day<br>So I promise you tonight  
>That you will always be the lady in my life.<em>

Mercedes mouth dropped open impressed, as Sam sat back smirking. "How was that?" he grinned knowing by her expression that she was surprised.

"That was… great" she chuckled as she licked her lips "and you think you're only _okay_" she shook her head, attempting to go unnoticed as she shifted in her seat from the instant pool that had formed in her panties.

"Well I had to show you I am a real MJ fan and not just a poser" he smiled, as he continued to flip through her library, finally settling on In Side Out by Fiest. He set her phone down on her console and gently took her right hand off of the steering wheel. Lacing his fingers through hers, he pulled her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. She glanced over to him and smiled sweetly, returning the one he was sending her as they rode in silence, enjoying the music that played around them.

Twenty minutes away from their destination, as he gazed out of the passenger window, Sam spotted something that excited him. "Oh look" he smiled "A fair" he pointed as they road past a crew of people setting up rides. "We are so there tomorrow" he grinned.

"I don't know Sam, I think they said it was suppose to rain tomorrow" Mercedes hesitated as she glanced into her boyfriends large eyes.

"Rain? I ain't worried bout no stinkin rain" he joked in his best Scarface impression. "Oh it'll be fine" he smiled once he saw the concern on her face "We have to go"

"Okay" she relented as she internally melted at his child like enthusiasm. "Well go tomorrow"

Her compromise was met with a fist pump by Sam that made her laugh.

As they got closer, both admitted that they were hungry, and Mercedes knew with the amount of things they had to do once they got to the house, nether one of them would feel like cooking. Mercedes quickly recalled a great burger place near by called Joe's. It was a mom and pop restaurant that sold some of the most amazing burgers and sandwiches. She pulled into the parking lot of the small building, and turned off her car. "I'll go get us some food" she smiled as she began to open her door.

Sam grabbed her arm saying "I got it" as he headed out of his door.

"No I got it" she insisted.

"Look Mercedes, let me buy the burgers please" Sam sighed. It was one argument they seemed to maintain through out the time they had been together. Who would pick up the check.

"Look Sam its no problem" she sighed, already exhausted over the argument.

"If its no problem then let me pay for it" he rebutted. At that moment, Mercedes phone range. It was her mother calling. "See and you can't order while you're on the phone" he grinned "so let me go in and tell your parents I said hi" he quickly hopped out of the car, before she could argue his logic and headed inside.

Sam strolled into the little burger shop, walking straight to the counter. Behind the register a petite brunette stood with light green and hazel eyes and a cluster of freckles across her nose. She smiled broadly at the new blonde adding "Hey, what can I get you?"

Sam glanced up to the menu above her head quickly before smiling "Hey, can I have two burgers, one without onions, add pickles, the other with everything on it. Can I also have two orders of fries, and two strawberry shakes" he smiled at the girl as he reached in his back pocket for his wallet.

The girl, getty from getting a full view of the handsome boy in front of her, grinned "Got it" after she finished scribbling his order down. She flitted over to the cook handing him the paper. She quickly moved over to the blender near the front counter. As she scooped ice cream into the machine she called out "You're not from around here are you?"

Sam turning his attention back to the brunette, surprised by her instant conversation shrugged "Oh no, why?"

"Because I know all of the boys out here, and I've never seen you before" she cooed as she added the milk and frozen strawberries.

"Nope, I'm from Lima" he said before thinking how so much can change in a year. He now felt really at home in Lima, where before he would have easily said he was from Tennessee.

"Oh, so what are you doing out here?" she grinned, batting her long eyelashes.

"I'm going on a vacation, with my girlfriend" he smiled "she's in the car"

"Oh" she pouted as she turned the blender on. She craned her neck in an attempt to look out of the large picture window to locate the car that could possibly hold his girl. Sam smiled, looking directly at Mercedes, who was by this time off of the phone with her parents, and obvious into her music library. She rocked and sang, smiling brightly, fully enjoying whatever song had her captivated, totally oblivious to the audience of two.

" That's her?" The girl questioned as she carefully poured the blended drinks into two cups.

"Yep, that's her" he smiled chuckling a bit at the faces she was making as she sang.

"How long have you two been together?" The girl questioned, like an animal testing an electric fence, testing just how close she could get to it without suffering the consequences.

"A month and a half" Sam smiled astonished that when he verbalized it, it seemed like such a short amount of time. But when he though about how he felt about her, it seemed much longer.

The girl went over and wrapped up the two's burgers, and began to bag their food. She walked over placing the order on the counter. "So is it serious between you two?" she smiled mischievously, giving seduction one last try before he left.

Sam looked at his woman, happy, strong, without a care in the world at that moment, and he smiled. He looked over at this stranger giving her a boyish grin, saying three simple words "I love her" He reached over and grabbed their food and drinks and nodded adding "Thank-you" as he winked and headed for the door. It felt so freeing to finally admit his real feelings for Mercedes to someone, even if she was a complete stranger.

He made it to the car, placing the drinks on the roof so that he could open the car door. He grabbed everything and slid into his seat, handing Mercedes the bag. "Got everything?" she questioned as she turned down the radio. She looked into the bag as Sam closed his door. "Mom said "Hi" and my Dad said don't be over late" she chuckled. "He's so-"

Mercedes was cut short by the feel of Sam cupping her face and kissing her lips sweetly. Her eyes shuddered close as she sunk into him. When he pulled away he gently placed a kiss to her nose. He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek with a smile.

"Wow, what was that for?" she smiled, the apples of her cheeks flushing red.

"Because you're you" he smiled as he settled into his seat.

"Well okay" she laughed as she gently backed out of the parking lot Joe's.

The two drove five minutes, turning off onto a secluded road. The road twisted and turned, randomly revealing a well hidden house every few feet. Mercedes finally pulled into a driveway of a house and turned off her car, grinning "We're here!"

Sam stared out of the window to the place he will be calling home for the next few days. It was simple, a raised cabin like Ranch style house, covered in dark wood finish, and a large porch. The door was green to off set the sea of brown that welcomed him. It was a house, something Sam hadn't lived in since his was taken by the bank. He smiled, when it finally hit him, this house is where he would be laying his head for the next few days. And although it wasn't permanent by any means, the prospect of sleeping in a real house gave him a small sense of normalcy that he had missed.

He stood, getting out of the car, as he followed Mercedes to the trunk to retrieve some of their belongings. He grabbed his bag, her bag, and his guitar case, while she grabbed one of the smaller coolers, having been relieved of her bag by him. She headed up the stairs, finding the house key she swiped from her father's office drawer. She unlocked the door, pushing it hard to allow both of them into the house.

When he walked in, he was instantly in a den like area, complete with a couch, love seat and large chair all surrounding a stone set fireplace. Mercedes smiled, as a bevy of memories flooded her. "So this is it" she confirmed looking around, somehow astounded that it hadn't changed one bit since the last time she was there, which was almost three summers ago. "This is the den" she pointed to the sitting area Sam was examining "This is where, if we come up here during Christmas my father tells the "Night Before Christmas" while we sit around the fire place" she giggled as if she could see her family there in front of her. "Oh and this is the T.V room" she smiled walking to a small room to the left of the front door. The room was small and contained a small television and an old VHS cassette player under a newer DVD player. "We have some movies up here, but I brought some just in case" she smiled at Sam as he looked around. "Come on, let's get the rest of our things, and I'll show you the rest of the house" Mercedes smiled as she took her bag off of Sam's shoulder, placing it behind the couch. Sam followed suit and followed her outside to the car.

Once the last of their belongings were out of the car and in their possession, Sam followed her to the back of the house to the kitchen. The room was a mix of country meets contemporary with its classic wooden cabinets, and counter tops, and an island in the center of the room, which had stools near it. However, the room also contained a newer gas range, a stainless steal refrigerator, and a new faucet and sink that gleamed. It was the perfect balance of old meets new.

The dining area of the kitchen contained the highlight of the whole house, which was a large bay like window that reviled a breath taking view of the lake. Sam's eyes widened as he set their burgers and fries on the table, taking in the scene outside. The sun gleamed off of the water as the trees lightly swayed in the mid summer breeze. "Wow" was all he could whisper as he looked out to the body of water.

"Yeah" she smiled, not even looking out the window, but stealing a long glance at Sam, happy to see the look on his face. In that second she saw the younger boy that she first was introduced to when Finn first dragged him into glee, and not the stressed, overworked adult that he was forced to become due to his families financial woes. "Come on, lets go outside" she grinned, unlocking the back door. The two stepped back outside, walking down a small flight of steps to a grassy area which slowly turned into a sandy beach front, from years of the lakes waters lapping at its shores. Sam followed her towards the left, to a dock area, that was obviously meant for boats and other water crafts. They walked along it, to the end, getting an even better view of the lake.

Sam stood in silence at the end of the wooden dock, taking in what was in front of his eyes, happy he had chosen to stay in Ohio with his girl, and secretly excited he would have the chance to spend the next three days alone with her in such an amazing setting. "Thanks 'Cedes" he whispered loud enough for her to hear her.

"Your welcome" she smiled, leaning slightly into his side staring out into the water with him. "I just need you to do two things for me" she giggled.

"Anything" he smiled looking down into her eyes, which were a lighter shade due to the light bouncing off of the water, into her large orbs.

"Come one" she smiled pulling him back towards the house. Once inside she showed him the fuse box, where he had to hit a few of them, to restore the house to its full electric capacity. She them took him inside, and had him light the hot water heater, to ensue they would have hot water at their disposal.

The two of them sat at the table, eating their burgers, allowing for the fridge to cool enough so they could place their food inside. Mercedes gave Sam a quick rundown of the history she shared with her family in the house, including the time she found a possum in the back shed that nearly frightened her to death, or the time her older cousin Cory nearly drowned in an attempt to show off for some girls he had met.

In the middle of their dinner, Sam's phone rang. It was his father informing him that they had made it in alright. Sam told his father at that time that he had actually ended up getting the weekend off, but by the time he found out they were well on their way to Kentucky without him. When his father relayed the information to his mother, Mary quickly got on the phone to ensure her eldest was okay. Sam reassured her he was okay and that he would be safe for the entire weekend by himself. He spoke quickly to his younger siblings who winded about how much they missed him. His heart broke a bit as he promised that he would see them in a couple of days and he begged them to be good for their parents. He then was put back on the phone with his mother, who he informed that Mercedes said hello. She said hello, and warned him not to do anything too "rash" while they were gone, which was a polite way to tell him to take things slowly with her. "I know mom" Sam sighed before he told her he loved her and hung up the phone.

When they were finished, they went back to the den to retrieve their bags, and Mercedes lead him to the area where the bedrooms where located. The house held only two rooms, the master suite and a guest room down the hall from it. They were relatively the same in size, however the suite had a bathroom attached to it, while the guest room had a bathroom next door. They both decided to sleep in the suit, since it was the larger bed.

"No funny business Mr. Evans" Mercedes grinned as she sat her bag down. It was the first time she would be sleeping in the bed with a male who wasn't either a relative, or a gay best friend. She had to admit to herself she was a bit nervous about the sleeping arrangement.

Sam smiled and winked replying "I was about to say the same thing to you Ms. Jones"

Mercedes showed him where the house linen closet was, which held all of the towels and any additional toiletries they would need. She grabbed a set of sheets, and headed to the suite. They worked together to make their bed. They then moved all of their toiletries into the bathroom which contained a large claw foot tub slash shower, and a large counter with two sinks and a large mirror.

Finally, after an hour and a half or so the two finally put all of the food they packed from Mercedes house away in the kitchen. Sam dumped the water mixed with ice onto the grass in the back of the house. He slid off his shoes and socks, leaving them by the back door. He walked out towards the lake, taking the time to enjoy the feel of the grass and then the sand on his toes. He then stood right at the edge of the water, gong only ankle deep. He stood silent as he watched the sun set over the large cluster of trees and houses across the lake, enjoying the peaceful sound of nature around him.

When he came back into the house, Sam tip toed into the kitchen in an attempt to not make a mess. He quickly washed off his feet in the guest bathtub, and joined Mercedes who was resting in the television room sprawled across the large green sofa in front of the television. He crawled behind her, snuggling into her and the couch. They laid quietly as they watched the first Twilight, which was obviously one of the movie choices Mercedes brought from home.

When the credits began to roll, Mercedes stretched and yawned indicating she was tired, as the fact that she had been up since six that morning to help her mother pack, began to take its toll. She slid off of the couch. Sam sat up after her, and followed her into their shared bedroom. She unzipped her bag, and retrieved her pajamas, taking them into the bathroom to change in private. Sam stayed in the room, and quickly slipped into his pajama pants, while he took off his t-shirt revealing a ribbed tank that was under it. When Mercedes emerged from the bathroom she was in an adorable pajama capri set, that was lavender and white. Her hair was tied with a silk scarf that matched, which made Sam chuckle, astounded that even when she was going to bed she had to be coordinated.

They slid into bed together, both attempting to maintain a respectable amount of distance between each other. They lay there silent and on their backs, staring up at the ceiling above them. "Good night" Mercedes sighed as she got used to having the weight of him shift on the opposite side of the mattress.

"Night" Sam repeated. He paused as he watched her shift, turning on her side, facing in the opposite direction of him. "Screw it" he sighed after a moment, done fighting the urge to be close to her. He slid next to her, and cuddled behind her, wrapping strong arms around her waist.

"Sam" she warned with a giggle, secretly happy he'd been the one to make the move as she cuddled deeper into his hold enjoying the warmth of his body on her back.

"I know, I know, no funny business" he smiled as he planted a soft kiss to the side of her neck as he snuggled in close to her while shifting his hips back a bit from her ample behind which he knew if he didn't he was his "mini me" would end up waking both of them up. With a smile on both of their faces they both drifted off to sleep in preparation for the long weekend ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Sam sang in Mercedes ear: Lady in my life (such a beautiful song! one of my favorites from the legend that is MJ) And I had to bring up the Rachel pep talk she got last season. Which shocked me that Rachel was so shocked that she went for the lead in WSS. I mean Rachel told her to go for what she wanted. Well whatever (I still remembered it). And yes there is a fair... all I'm going to say ;0)<strong>

**Finally they are at the house! (I'm excited for that lol)**

**And no hanky panky that first night... but they have three more days and two nights left :0) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I want to start by thanking the followers and favorite..ors? not a word huh? LOL well people who have made this one of their favorite writings (There we go). It means a lot that you take the time to keep up with my writings. And thanks so much to the people who take the time to review this story. I'm glad you like it! You guys are so sweet and supportive! Love ya! **

**So we are finally getting into the story of their weekend (YES! and yes I get exctied reading through the story too LOL crazy I know)So I hope you like this update!**

**As always:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review! :0***

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Morning:<strong>

"_Just give up young one" Mercedes laughed as she wielded her purple light sabor around her head, meeting Sam's green one. The collision caused a bright spark to fly._

"_Never" he laughed as he swiftly waved his, causing her to back up a bit._

_They parted ways, walking around each other, as they stalked the other like prey. Suddenly she leapt into the air, in a spinning fashion landing behind him, causing him to back up, stumbling to the ground as he did. She stood over him smiling knowing if she wanted to she could end him right then and there. She knelt near him as she with drew the purple beam of light, placing her sabor back into her belt. Sam did the same, resting his head on the floor in an attempt to catch his breath. "These sparing sessions will be the death of me" he observed with a smile while panting._

"_I'm hard on you to make you better" she smirked. "Mace Windu or Yota never gave me a win. I had to earn it and so do you" she reached out to him to help him up. Sam instead pulled her down on top of him, enjoying the feeling of her tight jedi suit pressed against his body. He loved the long singular braid she wore on top of her head, as it snaked around her neck to rest on her shoulder, as he gazed into her face, which was clean of make up. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. With a broad smile he sighed "But yet I always find a way to win in the end"_

"_You're cocky for a jedi who has yet to bet me in a sparing session" she shook her head, but not fighting his advances._

"_And you're beautiful" he replied winking._

"_I could easily kill you" she pointed out, raising her eyebrow to show her seriousness._

"_But you won't because the force between us is too strong" he shrugged. "That and you love me"_

"_And how could you possibly be so sure of that?" she question as she suppressed a smile that threatened to break her cool demeanor._

"_Because" he smiled as he leaned in closer to her face_

"I love you too" Sam grumbled, again waking himself out of his slumber. His heart raced as he looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He rolled onto his back, to look at the ceiling, finding his thought cloud was missing. He sat up in bed and quickly remembered he was on vacation with Mercedes. The sun was out but there were an abundance of billowy white clouds in the sky. He looked next to him to find himself alone in bed. He sighed grateful that his sleep talking hadn't woken Mercedes. He laid back down in the bed, rolling over to grab his phone, which was charging on the night stand. He saw it was almost nine in the morning. It was a late start for Sam, who usually got up at around seven in the morning to take care of his sibling while his parents prepared for another day of pounding the pavement.

He rubbed his face as he lazily got out of bed. He padded out of the room, to the kitchen where he found Mercedes sitting silently eating a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice, as she took in the view from the window in front of her. He smiled while he walked over to her, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Morning" she smiled snuggling into his plush lips

"Morning "he repeated as he took a seat next to her adding "How long have you been up?"

"About forty five minutes" she smiled

"Why didn't you wake me?" He questioned with a pout.

"Cause you were sleeping so peacefully, I mean other than you babbling something about the force" she giggled causing his cheeks to redden "I didn't want to interrupt you. Plus you never get to sleep in" she sighed as she caressed his face gently. "This is a vacation, where you get to relax a bit" He took her hand in his a pressed an appreciative kiss to her palm. "But I was about to come in and wake you for breakfast" she smiled as he pulled away from her.

She moved to go make his plate, when he placed a hand on her shoulder smiling "I got it" He stood up and walked over to the counter, that contained the food. He took the last of it and sat down next to her to eat.

"So what is up for today?" Sam grinned as he bit into his bacon excited that for the first time in months he didn't have a set schedule.

"Well, I was going to suggest we throw on some close and take a walk around the lake" Mercedes shrugged "There is a path that will take us around it that I want to show you. After that we can shower, get dressed and go into town" she smiled

"And to the fair?" he questioned like a young impatient child

Mercedes chuckled and nodded adding "Yes and to the fair"

The two ate their breakfast in mix of grins and chatter about their day. When they were finished with their meal, the two of them went into the bathroom, and brushed their teeth for the day and quickly washed their faces. Mercedes threw on a pair of jogging capri pants and a t-shirt, while Sam put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Slipping her hand into his as they stepped off of the back steps of the house, the pair strolled onto a worn path towards the wooded portion of the area. The day had turned into a mostly cloudy but humid and hazy day. They allowed nature to grow around them as they traveled around the perimeter of the lake. Periodically the two would walk across the back area of their neighbor's yards, stopping briefly to admire the style and build of the various houses as they passed.

When they were right across the lake from Mercedes family house, the two paused to take a seat on a fallen log. They had a beautiful view of the house in front of them as they sat silently. Sam had been particularly quiet during their walk.

"Everything okay?" Mercedes inquired leaning forward a bit to catch Sam's line of vision

Sam kept his eyes trained on the twig he picked up and was now playing with. He seemed like he was in deep thought, troubled by something. Despite the look on his face he sighed and answered "No. I'm fine"

"You don't look it" Mercedes replied as she scooted closer to him, lightly placing her hand on his forearm, causing the hairs on his body to rise.

"I was just thinking" he admitted "about my family. As we were walking I noticed it was the first time in months that I have been away from my family. And I noticed it was also the first time that I wasn't stressed or angry" he looked down ashamed. "It's like I can breathe, and not have to worry about feeding the kids or giving my parents a pep talk"

"Well that's a good thing right?" Mercedes shrugged "That was the point of us coming out here"

"Yeah I know" he huffed "but I feel guilty for feeling, I don't know, relived for not having to take care of them" He confessed finally looking into her big brown eyes. "I'm a horrible person because I'm relieved to not be around my family" Sam stood up abruptly, walking towards the water. "I mean I love them" he quickly added turning back to his girlfriend, hoping what he was saying didn't reflect badly on him. "I really do, it's just I… I don't know" he tossed his arms in the air feeling like his words weren't coming out correctly.

Mercedes stood up silently and walked up to Sam, stopping to stand next to him. She looked into his conflicted face, and gave him a weak smile. "Its okay" she reassured him. "I don't know how it is to be in your position. But I've seen how stressed you are. You're always running around making sure everyone else is okay. And now that you are relieved that you don't have to do that, you feel guilty for being happy about it" She stepped in front of him, lightly cupping his face in her hands, bringing his focus to her. "But don't ever doubt that you are a great son and brother, Sam. And you enjoying your self here doesn't make that any less true. You have been there for you family in so many ways, that you've forgotten how to be there for yourself. It's okay to relax and be happy. You're allowed to feel that, even if it's without your family" Mercedes hushed. She lightly brushed his strong cheeks with her thumbs and smiled. "And you never have to apologize about your feelings. They are yours and as long as they are honest they are okay" she smiled at him.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath in his nose, and blew it out of his mouth, as he allowed the feeling of relaxation and her hands calm him. He brought his hands up to hers, and gently removed them from his faced, holding them as the swung between them. "Thanks" he smiled.

She smiled as her you're welcome. He turned her around so they could resume looking at the house they were occupying for the weekend. He continued to hold her hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. After a moment, Mercedes untangled herself from his limbs, pulling him back onto the path so they could finish their walk.

The couple finally made it back to the house after about an hour and a half, sweaty and smelling like outside. They both headed straight for the bathroom to clean up. They walked into their shared bedroom, and got their clothing ready for their showers. As she walked into the bathroom, she noticed Sam following close behind her. "Where are you going?" she questioned as she turned, putting her hand to his chest to stop him from walking into the bathroom behind her.

"To take my shower" he said honestly as he attempted to walk past the bathroom threshold, only to be met again with Mercedes hand, stopping his progress.

"But I'm taking my shower in here" she explained, with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Sam shrugged, now smirking.

"So you have to shower down the hall" she stated calmly.

"No" Sam smiled "You said we were going to go for a walk, and shower so we can start our day. We walked together so I figured the showering together was implied"

Mercedes narrowed her eye at the blond, as he smiled, so proud of himself. "You know I meant we would shower separately"

"Well you didn't say that" he grinned. "I'm just going by what you said"

"Sam" Mercedes warned fighting back a laugh at his cleverness.

"Okay, Okay" Sam surrendered as he took his towels, turning to head to the guest bathroom with a smirk. "But next time be specific"

Mercedes closed the door laughing as she got out "deal"

After her shower, Mercedes lathered on her hydrating sweet smelling lotions, before sliding on her underwear. She then slipped on her favorite halter dress in navy and white that synched her at the waist. She then slid into her white espadrilles giving her a slight raise of height.

She wondered into the television room to find Sam seated, watching an old B-list movie, while waiting for his girlfriend to finish her beauty ritual. When she walked into the room he stood showing off his tight The Flash, t-shirt, and dark washed jeans. His lips curled into an approving smile, as he drank her in. "Ready pretty lady?" he asked as he it the power button on the remote. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Let's roll" she sighed as she unwrapped his arm from around her, pulling him towards the front door.

**Friday Afternoon:**

The couple ride into the area of town that held a group of small stores including a general store. Sam and Mercedes parked in front of the small strip mall, and got out. The two took the time to window shop in the town's small thrift store. Mercedes found a few choice pieces of clothing including a foxy cheetah print coat, a few pieces of jewelry, and a great hat. She also snuck and purchased a great three quarter Henley that she planned to sneak into his bag when he wasn't looking knowing that he would protest her buying him anything.

The couple then headed into the general store next, to get a couple of items they needed including bug spray, and sun block. Mercedes was in a great mood, light and airy, as she waltzed into the store, holding Sam's hand. As she led him into the door, he noticed how beautiful she looked when she was truly happy. How her giggle sounded like wind chimes through a light breeze as she laughed lightly at his James Earl Jones impression. How her eyes twinkled, and reflected as she looked at him. When he looked in her eyes, he saw who he wanted to be, who he hopped he could be with her.

They walked around the store as Mercedes lightly browsed the aisles. She chatted with him lightly as she walked past the products, lightly touching certain ones as she did. Sam was so enthralled by her that he almost missed the pair of bright blue eyes looking in their direction. However, he felt a weird sensation, almost like they were being followed. He looked around to find a young man no older than the both of them at the end of one of the aisles. He was a lighter blond than Sam, but was a bit shorter then him physically. He followed the stranger's glaring eyes to find that they rested on his beautiful girlfriend as she compared the prices of two forms of bug spray. Sam felt an anger begin to flash boil in his blood. He knew that look, the one the boy was giving Mercedes. He'd seen it when he was little growing up in Tennessee, when he was shopping with his mother and her close childhood friend Alice. It always started the same, the stranger would smile politely at his mother Mary and him as they walked, but when Alice would join them, with her dark brown skin and eyes, to see what Mary was thinking of buying, their eyes would darken, and scowl. He'd even overheard one woman question why would Sam's mother subject her son to such a woman, and she must have been their maid. He never understood why his mother would get so irate at such comments, one time verbally assaulting a woman so fiercely she was at the point of tears as she sulked away. But in that instants, as that boy stared at Mercedes with that glare, he fully understood Mary, and instantly loved his mother more.

Sam felt himself about to descend on the boy when he heard "Hey Babe?" He quickly turned around to a smiling Mercedes beaming at him. "I know it smells girly" she giggled "but I'm going to get this bug spray so we don't smell like we walked through a chemical factory, okay?" she questioned with her big soft doe eyes. Sam smiled at her and nodded adding "Okay" She reached for his hand and pulled him toward the counter to pay for their things. She chatted lightly with the clerk as she war rung up. Sam stood right behind her, when the boy walked up with his purchase. Sam instinctively placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back to him affectionately, but also to allow the boy to know, if he dare attempted, or said anything to her, Sam would be who he dealt with. Sam glared at the boy, slightly bearing his teeth, causing the boy to take a step back as he waited his turn in line. All the while Mercedes maintained her smile, seemingly oblivious to the possible threat near her. "Thanks so much and have a great day" she smiled to the cashier as she got her change. She turned and smiled at the boy, who looked confused by the gesture.

When they were out of the store and safely in side her car, Mercedes noticed Sam still eyeing the boy as he walked out of the store. "Dick" he huffed under his breath as he watched him make his way to his beat up old car.

Mercedes sighed, adding "I just feel sorry for people like that" Sam's head snapped to face his girlfriend who was watching the boy speed off, out of the parking lot. Her lips pressed together as she shook her head "They are just so angry in life they try to find some one just to be angry with"

"You saw-"Sam started to question, with his eyebrows raised

"The way he was looking at me?" Mercedes smirked "Sam, I'm a black woman who grew up in Lima. Trust I know when there are people looking at me like that" she reassured with a small, but slightly bitter chuckle.

"You just seemed so unphased by it" Sam sat back happy he could finally show just how pissed he was by the random boys looks.

"Sam, look, I explained to you by the pound that day that those kinds of remarks, those looks, if you are with me, it was only the start of them. People are going to have something to say and an opinion on everything including me and my race" she sighed as she lightly rubbed his forearm to calm him. "They will have a commentary on why you shouldn't be with me, why I'm selling out my race, and other idiotic thing. But we have to shut them out, and live our lives for us. I smiled at that boy in there for a reason" she smirked.

"To kill him with kindness?" Sam questioned.

"Hell no" Mercedes shot out "because I learned a long time ago no matter how kind you are to certain people, their thoughts about you will never change. I smiled at him to show him that although he was so mad at my existence, I will never let him ruin my good day. He can never have that power over me to change my mood. I will go on living my life happily while he can stay so mad and miserable"

Sam sat back and thought about what Mercedes was saying, and silently wondered how long it took her to get to that mindset. How many racial situations did she have to go through being one of the few black families in Lima, to build up so much strength to ignore and even smile in the faces of the people who disliked her for her skin?

"But you can't go picking a fight every time some one looks at us sideways" Mercedes chimed in, pulling him from his thoughts. "I mean what were you going to do when you got to that boy?" she questioned.

"Nothing" Sam shrugged really for the first time thinking about what he was going to do once he reached the staring teen. "I guess punch him in the face… repeatedly"

Mercedes pressed her lips tight and shook her head at him as he looked into his lap like a scolded puppy. "Sam, if you want to be with me for a long time you have to understand we will get looks, stares, and everything in between. You can't fight them all. You can't let those people have that power over you"

"I know" Sam sighed as he looked into her big doe eyes. "And I will work on that" he admitted that he had to rectify that flaw in his character. "But if there is ever a time, and I mean ever, you or I, especially you, are being threatened physically, know that I will not hesitate to do something about the situation" he said, his eyes getting darker with seriousness.

Mercedes looked into his eyes reading the gravity of his words. She pressed her lips against his lightly and quickly. "I know" she said shaking her head in agreement, showing that she understood exactly what he was saying. She started the car and looked over to his handsome face and smiled feeling that they needed to lighten the mood. "I feel like a funnel cake, how about you?"

He smiled and nodded "Fair?"

"Fair" she agreed.

By the time the two made it out to the fair ground, the sky had become over cast, but the air remind hot and muggy due to humidity. Sam paid their way into the fair after a small argument at the gate over who would pay for their admittance. They finally agreed that Sam would pay for them to get in and for the tickets to get on the rides, while Mercedes would pay for any refreshments. The two played a few games, Sam winning Mercedes a small teddy bear after knocking down a setup of old school milk bottles with one pitch of a baseball. The two of them enjoyed the lights and sounds of the fair grounds as they walked, their finger interlaced as they did.

They sat down at a near by picnic table and ate lunch where they split a foot long hotdog and had two homemade lemonade. They then played a few more games to allow their food to digest before they got on the rides. Mercedes rode on a marry-go-round first while Sam took her iPhone and took pictures of the adorable girl as she laughed and made funny faces to him.

They next sat in a near by photo booth, taking a series of four pictures. The first one was a sweet one, where they both smiled at the camera while heads rested against each other. The second one Sam called out "Blue Steal" were they gave their serious model poses and faces. The third was a silly one where they made a silly face, Mercedes sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes, while Sam raised a single eyebrow, while twisting his lips into a weird smirk. The final one was were they were both laughed hard at the last picture, and hadn't composed themselves in enough time. Mercedes was laughing towards the camera, a soft look in her eyes, as Sam gazed lovingly at her, happy to have her as his own. The last one was by far his favorite one.

The Farris wheel was the couple's next stop. Sam helped Mercedes into the seat, before cuddling up close next to her. She gently rested her hand in his as she laid her head on is shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. They silently watched the world go up and down as the rode the ride, stories above the ground only to fall again. Sam smiled as he relaxed with his girl, enjoying the slight feeling of flying they were granted as they went around and around, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead as they did.

"Okay which one next?" Sam questioned as they went through the gate of the Farris wheel. He looked around to determine which direction they should head to. "The Octopus or the Tilt a whirl?"

"I don't know Sammy" Mercedes said nervously "I never really rode any of the faster rides at carnivals or fairs"

"Really?" he questioned surprised "they're the best part. Why didn't you ride them?"

"Well because I would get car sick very easily as a kid, and my mother didn't really trust me on rides like that" she shrugged.

Sam looked at the two rides and determined "Tilt-a-whirl it is then. You should be okay on that" Sam took her hand and went to the gate, handing the attendant their four tickets. He led her to one of the hooded compartments, giving her a helping hand as she stepped up onto the ride.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned Sam nervously.

"Yeah" he reassured "All you need is a good solid focus point. Something to concentrate on while you are going around so you don't feel dizzy or sick" he explained as he pulled the metal safety bar onto their laps.

"Okay" she said looking around as the ride slowly began to move "Then what should I focus on?" suddenly she felt Sam's finger under her chin, pulling her focus to his eyes. She watched as he licked his lips lightly before he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes slowly slid shut as he slightly opened his mouth, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, as his hand slowly spread across her jaw line, cupping her cheek. They kissed deeply, as wind seemed to whip around her ears. The softness of his lips engulfed her, as she moved her hand to his face, slowly snaking around to his neck, pulling him into her closer. He lightly lapped at her lips, as his tongue penetrated them. She responded by greeting it with her own as they deepened their kiss. She lightly moaned at the feeling of his free hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as their heads moved around each other. Although her eyes were closed, she saw a bevy of colors wiz by her face. She felt the warmth of orange, and cool of teal and blue, the seduction of red, and every other color on the spectrum. She slightly panted as his teeth sank into the flesh of her bottom lip, lightly pulling away from her face, only to kiss it gently again. His movement became slower and more calculated, as the ride began to slow. By the time the Tilt-a-Whirl stopped, Mercedes lips were swollen and slightly numb. As he lightly kissed her puffy mouth, Sam questioned "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" in a slow southern gruff.

"It's over already?" she answered, breathless while her eyes were still closed. She had been so focused on Sam and his lips she'd missed the whole ride.

Sam laughed lightly against her mouth, his breath cooling the heat in her throbbing lips. "Come on pretty lady" he smiled as he stood up on the stopped ride, after pushing the safety bar off of their laps. He held her hand as he helped her down, pressing her close to his side as they walked out of the exit gate of the ride. That's when they heard the first clear crack of thunder.

"Well, I think you where right" A damp Sam admitted as he pulled over in a truck stop parking lot. "I think it's raining" he smirked.

Mercedes let out a loud laugh adding "Ya think?" her skin glistening with rain.

The two had been able to make it to the car before the storm hit full on, only getting hit with the initial rain fall before reaching shelter in Mercedes vehicle. But now, the storm was raging, causing Sam to pull over due to lack of visibility on the road.

"Well" he sighed as he looked at the rain beating down on the hood of the car "nothing to do but wait it out"

"Well" she sighed as she rested her head against the head rest "what are we going to do?"

Sam looked around the car, noticing the blanket on the back seat. He instinctively slid the drivers side seat all the way back. Taking advantage of the newly found space, he climbed into the back seat. "We can wait back here" he smiled.

"Well how will I get back there?" Mercedes questioned adding "I'm wearing a dress"

Sam smiled as he raised his hands over his eyes, to giver her some privacy. Mercedes chuckled and pressed her lips together. She slid her seat back, and awkwardly attempted to recreate the motions that Sam had when he climbed into the back seat.

"Sam!" she laughed when she looked up to see him peering at her through his middle and ring fingers.

"What?" he questioned with a laugh "It's the star trek sign"

"Uh hu" she laughed as she plopped down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling the blanket over them. They snuggled close as the rain violently fell outside as a crash of thunder rang near them.

Sam tilted her head to look at her, her cheek warm against his hand. He kissed her lightly, a sweet act that even took him by surprise. It seemed that whenever they were alone, Sam couldn't help but to kiss her. She smiled as he pulled away from her, as she gazed into his eyes. She pulled him back into another kiss, this one not so sweet, but more lustful. She slid her tongue in his mouth, as she ran her hands through his damp hair at the nape of his neck. She began to lie slowly along the back seat of the car, pulling Sam down upon her as she did. He followed her willingly, as another crack of thunder rang out, sounding as if it were moving closer. He gently reached around to the back of her neck, untying the two straps of her halter dress. He pulled away from her, as he hovered over her, and slowly slid the fabric from her skin. He pulled down the top of her dress, to reveal her black strapless bra. He pressed his lip to the swell of her breast as they pushed out of the top of the garment. He lightly ran his tongue over her skin, tasting the salt and rain on it, while inhaling the sweet smell of her lotion. He buried himself in her flesh as he reached around her, unhooking her bra with one hand. He slid it off of her, laying it across the side of the passenger seat of the car.

Mercedes breathing was slow and paced as he pressed the two mounds of flesh together with his large rough hands. Sam then took the time to lavish licks and kisses against each of her erect nipples, at times grazing her skin with his teeth. She carefully ran her fingers through his hair as the sound of rain grew stronger on the metal of her car.

"Sam?" she questioned as he planted a kiss to her bare skin

"Hum?" he answered as his tongue tussled with her nipple playfully.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked in a soft voice, barely heard over the storm out side.

Sam's head rose from her bountiful chest, as he shot her a confused look. "Yes" he answered wondering if she was seriously asking what he thought she was.

As a crack of thunder hit above their heads, he was stunned to hear her demand of "Get it"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, please stop yelling. I know it's mean to stop the story there but there is a method to my madness. LOL This doesn't mean I don't love you. It's just how I see it playing out in my head. Plus there is nothing wrong with a bit of a cliffy is there? *Crosses fingers you say yes*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So first thanks for all of the follows and favs of this story and me as a writer. It means a great deal to me. You guys are the best. And thanks to all of the reviewers. Really I want to thank you guys for your input. I really appreciate you taking the time to drop me a line or two. **

**So you guys don't totally hate me for where I stopped last chapter (its okay to hate me just a bit for it. Like I said I kinda hate myself too for doing that to you guys). So we are picking up where we left off… sorta LOL. Let's just say it still Friday afternoon where we pick back up. **

**Oh and I don't own Glee, or the characters mentioned here or Tina would have been singing solos since season 2 (Jenna's voice is so great don't you agree?) **

**As always:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (if you have the time)**

* * *

><p>The car was silent as Sam and Mercedes made their way back to the house. The worst of the storm had passed, the monsoon like rain having slowed down to a light misting. Sam kept his eyes focused on the road taking the chance to glance at Mercedes ever so often. She stared out of the passenger side window, looking as if she were lost in a sea of her own thoughts. Sam quietly wondered what she could be thinking, as she fiddled with her fingers.<p>

He pulled into the drive of the house, hopping out of the parked car, to open her door. Her door was already open by the time he was able to run across to her side, so he offered her a hand instead. She silently got of the car, giving Sam a weak smile as she reluctantly took his hand. They entered the house, Mercedes oddly stoic, while Sam seemed fidgety. They walked to the room to change into some dry clothes.

"I think I'll change down the hall" Mercedes said softly as she pointed down the hall to the second bedroom.

"Uh… yeah. Sure" Sam agreed, after pulling off his damp shirt, revealing his sculpted torso.

Mercedes left the room with her closes in hand, closing the door behind her. The sound causing Sam to let go of the breath he was subconsciously holding as he plopped down on the bed. He methodically ran back the events in the car, attempting to retrace where they went wrong.

"_Get it" Mercedes commanded her brown eyes soft as she gazed up at him._

_Sam searched her face. He was looking for any sign of fear, nerves, or a hesitation. The rain pounded on the vehicle around them, but inside the loudest noise was them breathing. He raised his eyebrows, a physical question of if she was sure. Her intense unwavering stare was answer enough, however, as he sat correctly in the seat, while pulling out his wallet. He quickly located his "lucky condom" which was an obvious misnomer considering he still had it, so he couldn't have ever been too lucky. He looked over at Mercedes as he unsheathed it from the container, holding it up so his girlfriend could have a good view of it. When she bit her lip and lay back down on the seat, indicating that she wanted to continue with her decision, Sam unzipped his jeans, pulling them down past his thighs. Next followed his boxers, revealing his erection, a physical representation of his excitement about what she had consented to do. He carefully opened the condom, his hands shaking. Unfortunately he couldn't tell if it were from excitement or nerves. He gently rolled on the condom, taking a deep breath once it was secure. He next slid his t-shirt off, exposing his body as his heart raced. _

_He reclaimed his position over Mercedes, the sound of thunder cracked over head. As he hovered over her, he leaned down on her, kissing her, enjoying the feeling of so much of his flesh pressed against hers. This was the first time he'd been chest to chest with her all summer. He ran his tongue along her lips, requesting its entrance into her mouth. She granted its wish as she pulled him closer to her, warping her arms around his back. Sam lightly ground his erection into her panty covered crotch, showing her just how ready he was. She released a surprised hissing moan against his lips at the feeling of its head pressed against her clit. His hand ran slowly up her calf, past her knee, and continued up her thighs. He reached her panty, placing his thumbs at her waist band. He looked at her, to make sure she was ready for what they were preparing for. _

_Something suddenly hit Sam as he began to tug at her underwear. He paused and looked down in her eyes and he froze._

"_I'm sorry Mercedes" he said as he removed his hands from under her dress. "I… I can't" he sighed as he got off of her, sitting up once again in the back seat. She slowly slid to a sitting position, covering her bare breast, a wondering, disappointed look pained her face. She quickly grabbed her bra and put it back on._

"_Mercedes" Sam reached out to caress her bare arm. At that moment another clash of thunder rang out, this time accompanied with bolt of lightning as she flinched from his touch. Sam was unsure if it was nature or him that made her react in such a way. _

_She looked into his eyes slightly apologetic as she replied "No, no it's… its fine" She then looked out of the window as she pulled her straps up around her neck, securing them with a bow._

"_Mercedes-" _

"_Look, let's not talk about it okay?" She slightly pleaded. "We'll just wait out the storm and head home"_

Sam sighed as he pulled on his dry shirt. He slid down his damp jeans, replacing them with a dry pare, wondering how she was feeling down the hall, and if they would be okay for the rest of the weekend.

Mercedes delicately rolled her dry shirt over her stomach, after having tossed her damp dress to the side. She shimmied on a comfy pair of cut off sweats and stared in the room's full length mirror, taking inventory of how she looked. She turned to the side, getting a good look at her front profile. She ran her hands over her pudgy stomach, lightly squeezing the excess from it. She then smoothed her hands over her voluminous breast, gently lifting them and letting them fall to their natural hang in her bra. She stepped closer to her reflection, and tussled with her hair, pulling it back into a good enough pony tail and secured it with a hair tie. She then moved her examination to her face, first fiddling with her noise, pushing up, down, and squeezing it in right below the bridge. She next played with her eyes, stretching them at the corner, and pushing them in to make them look wider.

"Nope sorry" a deep southern drawl rang out in the room, startling her. She quickly turned her head to find Sam with a slightly amused smile on his face before he added "No matter what you do, you can't be ugly. Even if you tried" He sauntered into the room, standing behind her. He pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her waist, and nuzzling to her head, the need to hold her overcoming his worry. She gave him a weak smile in the refection of the mirror before wiggling out of his hold adding "I'm going to go make dinner"

"Mercedes" Sam sighed, lightly taking hold of her forearm.

She turned to find Sam with a scared and disappointed look on his face, which made her stomach drop. "Sam?" she questioned, walking back towards the blond.

"Are we… are you okay?" he questioned, looking in her eyes, searching for any hint of an answer before she actually verbalized her reply.

"Yeah" she said soothingly pulling him a little closer.

"Because we-"

"Look Sam" she cut him off before he started "I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"But 'Cedes-"

"No" she demanded. "I just… don't. We're fine. I'm fine, okay?" she reassured tugging on his arm. "So there is no need to talk about it"

"Okay" he relented.

"Okay" she smiled softly "Now, how about _we_ go make dinner?" she suggested, pulling him towards the door to show it wasn't really a question.

**Friday Night**

The two headed into the kitchen, where they prepared dinner together. Mercedes turned on her Pandora application, filling the still awkward silence that plagued them. As she chopped, and steamed vegetables, she danced around the room lightly while singing along to the songs she knew, skipping the ones she didn't. She wiggled, shook, and rolled to the music as she did her tasks. Sam paused to look at her, and the way her body moved to the music, impressed at how easily it seemed to come to her, and how much fun she appeared to be having as she did it. Even in the most intimate of settings, she seemed to really enjoy performing even it was for an audience of one.

As the two sat down to dinner, they blessed their meal before digging into the outcome of their labor. Sam watched her as she speared a green bean with the tongs on her fork, bringing it to her mouth. He thought about how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her, just to blurt it out, but he instead quizzed "When are we going to tell every one?" Mercedes paused, as she pulled her fork from her lips. "About us, I mean" he clarified.

Mercedes chewed silently, contemplating what he'd just asked her. "When do you want to tell everyone?" she asked, in an attempt to gauge his feelings on the situation.

Sam quickly pulled out his phone, replying "Right now" as his thumbs quickly moved over the key pad.

Mercedes placed her hand over his screen before he could send the informative text, while chuckling at his eagerness. "No, not now" she giggled.

"Well then when?" he asked "Because I'm ready. I've been ready for a while now"

"I know" she admitted looking down into her plate.

"So?" Sam asked again, placing his phone on the table beside his plate.

"How about two weeks from now?" Mercedes asked "Tina and Mike should be home from Asian camp by then. We can have a mid summer get together" she shrugged.

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "We can have like a cook out at the park at home" he added, quickly visualizing how it would go. "It can be like a bonding event. And then we can announce that we are together to everyone"

Sam pictured he and Mercedes surrounded by all of their friends, laughing and joking as he and the other guys grilled dogs, hamburgers, and tofu burgers on the other side for the non meat eaters. He would wink at her, and propose a toast to the group, and how he hoped that the seniors had a great final year together. He then imagined them announcing to their group of tight knit friends that he and Mercedes were going to make the best of the year because they were an item, and had been ever since New York. He imagined the shock and joy on their faces as he held her hand, and smiled down at her as she blushed at all of their reactions. He would then add how she had held his heart since prom, and how he was so happy and blessed to have her in his life through his family crisis. Finally, he would turn to her and announce for the first time, to her and the world, just how much she meant to him, and how he was deeply in love with her. His grin was a mile wide as he envisioned her reaction, imagining her revealing that she felt the same way that he did.

"Sam" she called out to him, pulling him from his daydream. "I just have two requests before the cook out" she stated looking down at her food. "One, we tell our parents first"

"Okay" Sam quickly agreed, knowing he'd already done a terrible job at keeping them a secret to his mother, and how happy she would be to know that he had attempted to take her advice about slowing down to the best of his abilities.

"And second, I want to tell Quinn before we tell everyone else… alone"

"What? Why?" he questioned scrunching his face.

"Because" Mercedes huffed "she's my friend, and you're her ex. She has a right to not be blind sided with the information"

"Some friend" Sam snorted, a bit put out at Mercedes loyalty to Quinn "She hasn't talked to anyone all summer. She's even ignored your messages"

"I know" Mercedes soothed, reaching out, and gently stroking the hair on his forearm. "But she is still my friend, and still very special to me. And I feel I need to tell her in private"

"And what if she doesn't approve of us being together?" Sam questioned placing air quotes around the word approve. "Then what? You break up with me?"

"Then I'll explain how much you mean to me and how happy you make me" Mercedes explained as she slid her hand down to his. "And how I'm not asking for her blessing, but I felt that her friendship warranted that I tell her first"

"Okay" Sam relented in a rough slightly irritated sigh "You can tell Quinn… alone"

"Good" Mercedes smiled "So we have to start planning"

They spent the rest of dinner planning out their announcement or "coming out" cook out. Sam was very proud of himself for coming up with the name. They guessed how everyone's reaction would be when they heard the news. They both agreed that Tina would cry, while Mike would naturally be supportive. That Kurt would be put out at first but then demand details from Mercedes, while Santana would find some snide couple name for them to go by. The only reaction they couldn't gauge was Quinn's and that was because she was dealing with her own problems.

When dinner was finished they cleaned their dishes and the kitchen counters. While Mercedes wiped down the last of the countertops, Sam disappeared some where into the house. Mercedes turned to find herself alone, the rest of the house seemingly quite. She sighed tiredly as she washed her hands, drying them on a piece of paper towel. "Sammy?" she called out as she wondered into the television room to find it empty. She silently turned the lights off in the room, and headed towards the bedroom, finding the door slightly cracked. "Sammy?" she called again as she pushed the door completely open. She found Sam on the side of the bed, blowing out the match he used to light a candle. She looked around the room to find four other candles lit. The scent of apples and cinnamon that filled the room informed her that he'd gotten the candles from the linen closet, the ones they use during the holiday season to give the house a more festive smell.

He looked up at her and smiled one side of his mouth higher than the other. "Hey" he responded as he walked towards her, taking a seat on the bed.

"What is all this?" she grinned as she took the dimly lit environment, her eye adjusting to the light.

"Come here" he softly beckoned, patting the area next to him. He took her hands in his, as he looked into her large sable eyes. "I know you said everything was okay and you didn't want to talk about it but-"

"Sam" Mercedes sighed, pulling her hands slowly away from him, sliding away from him slightly.

"No" Sam refused, taking a tighter grip on her hands. "Look, I have to explain why- why I stopped today"

"Whatever it is, it's okay" Mercedes explained rolling her eyes, wishing she could avoid this conversation.

"Mercedes, listen, I know it seemed crazy" he continued, ignoring her wish to stop "I really wanted you. I mean I really, _really_ wanted to just-"Sam cut himself off, running his hand through his hair, not wanting to get into graphic details, about how serious he was and freak her out. He looked over at her inquiring eyes, and smiled, taking a deep breath. "I still want you" he said softly rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, concentrating on how smooth it felt.

"Then why?"

"Did I stop?" he smiled he smiled to himself. "Because I wanted the first time that I, that we… you know" he nodded "I wanted it to be special. And I know you said all of our first times have been special but this… this is sex. You deserve candles, a soft bed. You deserve the works for this moment. And I want to be the one to give you all of that. Because this is important, and you can't just get it back Mercedes" he said longingly into her eyes.

Mercedes smiled softly, her features lit by the candles light. "I was embarrassed" she admitted "I was half naked and when you stopped I just…" she looked down at their hands intertwined.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I should have explained it earlier" Sam said sliding closer to her. "But I still want you. And if you still want to, I want to make it up to you… right now. But only if you're ready" Sam reassured as he caressed her large round cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned in, brushing his lips to hers, running his thumb over her bottom lip afterwards. "It's completely up to you"

Mercedes leaned back in, pressing a searing long kiss that curled Sam's toes. She pulled away, looking into his face. She laid her forehead against his, granting him a small Eskimo kiss. "I'm ready" she said softly.

Sam smiled, his stomach flipping, as her soft hand reached for his face, cupping it in her hands. He pressed his lips to hers again, sliding the remainder of his body towards hers. He opened his lips, entrapping her bottom one in between his. Running his tongue against it, he slid his hands to her waist, pulling her closer, so that their torsos touched. His digits tickled her skin, as they found their way under her shirt.

Mercedes heart raced with nervous energy as she sucked his tongue into her mouth, kissing him passionately. Her hands ran from his cheeks to his shoulder blades, as they traced the muscles in his back through his shirt. He felt her digits play along the seam of his shirt, before breeching its boarder, to feel is bare skin. Her hands ran up and down his skin, as their heads moved around each other, their kiss becoming a bit frantic.

Sam pulled away from Mercedes, wordlessly standing up, as he took her hands, pulling her to a standing position. He then walked to the opposite side of the bed, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. Once he reached his destination, he stared at her, and without hesitation, pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular abs as a sign of genuine readiness.

Mercedes watched as he tossed his shirt to the side, and looked back at her, as still as the night that engulfed the house around them. She felt her chest heave as she breathed deeply. She then turned, to Sam's confusion, and left the room. She returned not even a minute later, with a dark colored towel from the linen closet. She pulled the sheets back, spreading the towel onto the bed sheet. She then looked up at Sam, as she quietly pulled her shirt off. She bit the inside of her lip, as she watched his eyes graze over her body.

Sam drunk in her body, his eyes riding the rollercoaster of curves she revealed as she stood in front of him shirtless. He instinctively licked his lips, biting down on his bottom one as his hands moved to the button and fly of his jeans. Once undone, she slid them to his feet, and stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Mercedes mimicked Sam's actions, as she slid her pants to the floor, and stepped out of them. She then stared at him as they jointly climbed into bed, the sound of the crackling wicks, and the compressed bed springs where the loudest noises in the room. They both pulled the sheets up around them, the coolness of the covers, soothing their blushed skin. They rolled towards the center of the bed, where each set of their pillows met. Sam traced her mouth with his numb and smiled. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her, as his hand traced down her neck to her shoulder. Having become acquainted with her bra earlier in the summer, he had no problem unhooking it with one hand, as he partook of her lips. Mercedes rolled onto her back as he slowly slid it off of her body. He then pulled her close, pressing her to him, as he wrapped his arms around her body. His hands traveled up and down her bare back, as his rock hard chest heaved against her soft flesh.

He gently rolled on top of her, making sure not to put his full weight on her, scared that he could be too overwhelming for her shorter frame. As he continued to kiss her, he ground the hardening erection in his boxers against her, while his breathing became heavier. Mercedes allowed a small whimper escape her body. The one he'd learned so well, the one that signified that she was physically excited. He rested with is elbows under her shoulders, and pulled away from her. He looked into her face, reading a mix of nerves and lust. He smiled as he slid his body, to where his mouth hovered over her chest. He palmed each breast in each of his hands, as he studied how they moved. He looped his tongue first around her right nipple, then back around to the left in a infinity like motion. He lightly nibbled on her skin, as her fingers played with his locks.

Sam slowly sat up on his knees. Placing his thumbs at the waist band of his underwear, he slid them off, allowing Mercedes to see him completely nude for the first time. Her eyes roamed his body, and how even things that would be considered flaws, where perfect about him. He then placed his hands at her panties, his fingers gripping the elastic band that held them in place. Then he noticed it, Mercedes, without instruction, pleading, or fears, lifted her hips. A wordless agreement to their removal, that she trusted him enough with her body. He gulped as he pulled the garment to her elevated knees, and then down to her feet, that were planted against the mattress. His eyes slid over her nude frame. She was like a beautiful brown landscape, full of hills and valleys. He placed his hands on her knees, sliding them down to her large round thighs. They then traveled to her wide hips, up to her round belly, and around the sides of her full breast.

Mercedes shuddered at his fingers as they studied the topography of her body. She remained silent as her eyes followed him, while he reached over to the night stand. He grabbed a condom from it, and opened it. He gently rolled it on, this time his hands steady. Once his protection was secured, he returned to his planked position on top of her. Sam caressed her forehead, and kissed her lips, sinking into her. "Ready?" he asked in a whisper, just inches away from her mouth, his breath warm against her skin.

"Ready" she answered, her voice trembling, as she nodded in agreement. She then watched as his right hand disappeared between them. Her eyes closed as she felt the head of his erection slid against her wet mound searching for her entrance. Once he found her opening, she felt the slight pressure of its head pressing against it. She clenched up, a knee jerk reaction to the sensation.

"You have to relax" he soothed as he kissed her ear lobe, lightly nibbling on it with his teeth.

"Relax" she said out loud, in an attempt to will it to happen. However, her heart refused to hear her command as it speed up. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She felt his lips kiss hers, as his hips pushed forward. Her hands gripped his shoulder blades, as she felt him slowly break the seal of her virginity. She winched, a small moan leaving her chest, as he's head became fully submerged inside of her walls. A small tear left her eye as he sank into her.

Sam moaned as he felt the tightness of her walls grasp him as he snaked his way through her body. He continued to infiltrate her, inch by inch until he was fully inside of her. Her nails lightly digging into his shoulders, as her lips trembled against his. He looked down into her eyes to find them clenched tight. He paused and closed his own eyes, the feeling of her walls, still hugging around him, almost making him lose his concentration. He then slowly slid back out of her, leaving only his head inside of her. He repeated his actions, grinding his hips in and out of her, feeling her walls loosen to accommodate him, with each pass.

Mercedes was unsure exactly when it happened, but at some point Sam's presents inside of her turned from pain to pleasure. His gentle strokes became welcomed by her body, as he pumped into her. She opened her eyes, to find him looking at her, studying her. "You okay?" he asked a shake in his voice as he slowly ravaged her body. "Uh huh" she nodded, as she pulled him down to her mouth, to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his back. After a few more pumps, Sam released himself into the condom, his body shaking and shivering, against hers as he grunted. He gently collapsed on top of her, the light dew of sweat from his hard work, mixing with her skin. He held onto the condom, as he slid out of her, leaving a new feeling in her that she'd never felt before, the feeling of physical emptiness.

The room fell completely silent, as both of their hearts slowed down. Mercedes looked up to the ceiling as the reality of her actions came crashing down on her. She glanced over to Sam, who was lying beside her, also looking up. She silently slid to a sitting position, gripping the sheets around her nude body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked sitting up with her, surprised by her sudden movement.

"Uh yeah" she stammered, attempting to sound calm. "I just remembered, so that I'm not sore, I have to take a hot bath"

"Oh" Sam sighed looking around. "Let me go run it for you" he offered, nervous she was already regretting her actions.

"No" she refused as she stood up, quickly throwing on her shirt and sweats. "I've got it. Just relax" she reassured as she gathered a fresh pair of underwear, and a night shirt. She quickly disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her leaving Sam alone in the bedroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, she let go a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and just breathed. After a moment, she pushed herself up, and started running her bath water. As the tub slowly filled, Mercedes stripped off her clothes, and slid into the almost steaming water, while it was still running. Once it had reached an acceptable level, she turned off the faucet, and slid into the water, finally relaxing, and closing her eyes.

"_Soak" Quinn said forcefully as she laid in Mercedes bed late one night as they discussed the events that led up to her becoming her house guest during the last trimester of her pregnancy. Mercedes looked into her big green eyes, quite after what Quinn had just described the lost of her virginity to Puck. "I was sore afterwards, but soaking in a tub of hot water helped"_

"_Did it hurt?" Mercedes questioned, a novice to everything dealing with boys and relationships. "When he, you know, did it hurt?"_

_Quinn pressed her lips together, thinking back to the afternoon of wine cooler and insecurity that left her in her current state. "Yes. At first it hurt" she answered honestly "But after a while it felt, good" she shrugged, adjusting the pillow under her large stomach. _

"_Oh" Mercedes sighed, nervous as if she were being offered to have her virginity taken at that moment._

"_After, he just kind of, laid there. Not saying anything" Quinn explained, brushing a long lock of her blonde hair out of her face. "Then he mentioned that he had to leave before my parents got home. He got dressed and left" she shrugged as if she described a brief encounter with a stranger. _

"_How did you feel after?" Mercedes pondered._

_Quinn paused, the first real show of emotion about the topic showing. She lowered her eyes towards the mattress, as she played with the end of the pillow case she leaned on. "I don't know. It's hard to describe" Quinn explained. "I felt relief at first. I mean I wasn't a virgin any more. But I also felt, not dirty per se, but I don't know" she sighed, having a hard time putting her feelings into words for the first time. "I just wish I knew how he felt" she shrugged._

"_About it?" Mercedes pressed_

"_About anything" Quinn clarified. "About me, about us, about taking my virginity, anything. I mean I know I was with Finn and would have reinforced that fact to him at the time, but still it would have been nice to hear" she sighed._

Mercedes opened her eyes, biting her bottom lip as confusion coursed through her veins. She knew that Sam cared about her. That wasn't an issue or even a question, or they wouldn't have gone as far as they did. It was just she wasn't sure if what they'd just done would change those feelings. That he would see her in a different light. She closed her eyes again, taking a deep cleansing breath.

"_Are you sure you guys are ready?" Mercedes asked as she handed Tina a rolled up sundress for her to pack in the bag she was taking to Asian Camp. "It's a pretty big step"_

"_Yeah I know" Tina shrugged as she took the garment from her friend's hand. "But Mike and I love each other. It's just another way for us to express it. I trust Mike with everything, my heart, my soul, and now my body" she added._

"_But how can you be sure you're ready?" Mercedes questioned_

"_Because I want it, just as badly as he does" she giggled, blushing a bit at her admission. "And because he's never pressured me about it. I came to the decision by myself. But don't worry, when you find someone, and fall in love, you'll just… know" Tina reassured. _

_Mercedes bit her tongue, wishing she could just blurt out to Tina that she had found someone that she cared about greatly. That, although she knew they hadn't been together long, but that she felt he was special. It wasn't superficial, or for status, unlike Puck. It was real, and she thought he felt the same way about her, unlike with Kurt. That she had found something real, deep, and heart changing and she had found that with Sam Evans. However, she smiled sweetly at her friend as she continued to pack her bag adding "I hope your right"_

Mercedes sighed as she allowed the warmth of her bath to try and ease her fears. She then though about what Sam must be feeling.

At the sound of her bathwater running, Sam flung his body back against the bed. He brought his hands to his face and sighed. He slid them upwards, running them through his hair. He was in shock. He and Mercedes had just had sex. A few moments ago he was deep inside of her, making love to her. He replayed it quickly in his head and smiled as he remembered how good it felt to be so intimate with her.

He sat up, sliding the used condom off. He slid his boxers back on, walking around the room, blowing out all of the lit candles, placing the room in complete darkness, the moon the only light. He padded into the other bathroom, and tossed the condom into the waste basket, then ran to the linen closet and grabbed two towels so he could clean up.

While he was in the shower, he allowed the steaming hot water to beat down on his body, as he thought about her, and what she could be feeling. Although he was happy, elated, even about their act, with the way she left the room, he was scared Mercedes was upset. After they'd finished, he laid next to her, wanting to tell her that he was deeply loved her, but stopping short, scared that she would think the words only came because of the sex, and not real human emotion. He cursed himself slightly for not thinking about that before they started. But everything moved so quickly in his head, that the only thing on his mind was her naked body under his. He smiled at the thought of her nude, and how soft she was. How warm she was. Sam forced himself to stop however, before he got hard again. He knew he loved her, but she had no clue, and it was becoming harder for him to hold it. "I'll tell her tomorrow" he resolved in lieu of telling her at their cook out. "She needs to know before then" he told himself, as he turned the water off.

When Mercedes was finished with her bath, she slid out of the tub, allowing it to drain. She lathered herself in lotion and put on her underwear and sleep shirt. She then tied on and secured a scarf on her head, as she prepared for bed. She took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door, half expecting Sam to be fast asleep by that time. She was shocked to find him sitting up in bed, in his pajama pants and nothing else, his hair still damp from his shower. He's eyes flashed to her as she stood in the door way, a smile at his lips. She hit the bathroom lights, and silently walked over to bed. She climbed between the sheets, noticing he'd gotten rid of the towel.

"Good bath?" he asked as she lay down.

"Uh huh" she answered

The room was silent again with awkward tension. Sam slid down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled in close, breathing in the scent from her lotion. She smiled lightly at his touch, her body relaxing as she enjoyed being held in his arms, while he placed feather kisses to her neck. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she giggled slightly confused.

"For being my first" he admitted.

Mercedes heart skipped a beat. She turned in his arms to face him asking "You were a virgin?"

Sam smiled "Well yeah"

Her mouth dropped slowly, shocked by his admission. She then realized they'd only been together a short period of time, and they had barely spoken about sex. "I guess I just figured-"

"I was like Puck?" he questions, partially joking.

"No, not as loose as Puck" she shrugged. "It's just, you had so much more experience than me. I guess I assumed you'd been all the way already"

"Granted I wasn't a total virgin before you" Sam confessed, having sexually experimented with a few of his ex's including Santana. "But as far as going all the way, you're my first" Mercedes smiled. She suddenly felt better, finding that she wasn't the only one giving up such a large piece of herself, but felt instead like they were both exchanging a gift to each other. "I'm happy my first time was with you" he continued, looking into her eyes, "With someone I really care about"

"Me too" she agreed, as she reached up caressing his boyishly handsome face. "Than you" she lightly pulled him in for a deep kiss. She snuggled deeply into his grip and sighed "Good night Sammy"

"Good night 'Cedes" he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So here I made it both of their first times because… well it's my story (LOL). No but I guess I just wanted that way. I have no clue if he was or not before her in canon (I really don't think so cause his engine ran kind of hot with his past girls). <strong>

**And I included Mercedes having a sex talk with Quinn and Tina because I just never got over the fact that they played her were she was NOT included in Rachel's little sex talk. I mean damn homie! Like 'Cedes has NO questions about it? So screw it she talked to her two female best friends before it. No San because in my head they grow extra close senior year, you know trouble tones and all.**

**Love all of you for reading btw (I really do! Seriously) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. So thanks for the follows and favs of this story and me as a writer. It means a great deal to me. You guys are so sweet and patient with me. And to my lovely reviewers thank you for your love! You guys are so supportive and sweet! You guys keep focused. **

**So it's Saturday already? Man where is the weekend going? Woooh. And I am super amped up for this chapter because I've been planning it since I started writing this fic. So I'm really excited to get this to you. I hope you like it. sorry for any typos btw.**

**So a I always ask of my readers (which I hope isn't too much LOL):**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (if you want to)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning<strong>

"_Lieutenant Jones" Sam beckoned the curvy woman in the knee high black boots, black nylons and short red Star Fleet Command Uniform that barely skimmed over her round posterior. She turned her head and smiled at him kindly, her long ponytail wrapping around her shoulder as she turned from her command center._

"_Yes Mr. Sam" she asked the blond haired, green eyed Vulcan. These were traits from his human mother which were the cause of so much teasing of his home planet when he was a child. However his naturally high eyebrows, and pointed ears all harkened to his Vulcan father. He stood tall and seemingly emotionless in his blue uniform and black pants. _

"_Have you finished translating the foreign transmission we received?" he asked in an authoritative voice._

"_Why yes Mr. Sam" Mercedes answered handing him her transcription. He nodded handing the paper to Captain Puck to review. _

"_Mister Sam?" Lieutenant Chang asked donning his yellow uniform top as he approached Sam. "When you have a moment, I would like to discuss a few of the Vulcan mental forms of warfare with you" _

_Sam nodded silently agreeing to his request "After Lieutenant Jones lyre lesson I will gladly assist you in you endeavor" Turning back to the doe eyed Lieutenant Sam reminded her "Your lesson starts in ten minutes"_

"_Yes Mister Sam" she nodded smiling gently._

_Sam nodded to his Captain before heading off into the elevator to their lounge area, which normally bustling with other officers, was silent, empty which was how Sam preferred the area when he was teaching his student._

_Lieutenant Jones entered punctually, ten minutes later. She sat down in the chair as Sam handed her the instrument. She had been the only human on the ship to grasp the concept of the complex instrument from his home planet, and there fore the only one he'd been able to teach it to. As they review some of the chords he'd taught her he noticed her looking at him strangely. "Is there a problem Lieutenant?' he asked his voice sowing a bit of the human emotion concern._

"_I was just wondering Mr. Sam, why do you never ask me any additional questions about myself" she asked her teacher and mentor longingly._

"_Additional questions are illogical" Sam replied. "I already know your file. You are Lieutenant Mercedes Jones, human woman from the planet earth. You have a mother, father, and older brother. You graduated at the top of your Star Fleet class, in linguistics. You-"_

"_No I understand that" Mercedes sighed placing the lyre back on its stand. "But you never ask me personal questions. We don't have conversations. Like why don't you tell me I'm an attractive young lady, or ask me if I'd ever been in love? Tell me how your planet Vulcan looks on a lazy evening when the moon is full?" she smiled sweetly._

"_Vulcan has no moon" Sam stated perplexed by her line of conversation._

"_I'm not surprised Mr. Sam" she sighed, picking back up the lyre to finish her lesson. At eh end of their lesson, she handed the instrument back to her teacher adding "Thank you"_

"_You're quite welcome Ms. Mercedes" he nodded when he noticed she was standing close to him. He flinched back slightly unsure of her current course of action. _

"_Wait" she said smiling still inching slowly close to him. "I want to try something, an unscientific experiment f you will" appealing to his logical sensibility. She leaned on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, planting a kind kiss to his skin. She pulled away and smiled "Well It worked" she smiled walking past the alien._

"_What was the purpose of that gesture?" he questioned confused and interested._

"_To see if you really do have a human side to you" she smiled as she turned back from the sliding door answering his question._

"_And how did your action possibly prove that?" he questioned still plagued by confusion._

"_Because of the blush that ran from your cheeks, to your Vulcan ears" she smiled as she left the room. _

_Sam rushed over to the closest reflective surface to see the rush of blood turning his cheeks and ears a bright pink hue. And suddenly another human trait revealed itself as a smile slowly grew across his lips._

Sam lightly jerked, waking himself from his dream, to find he couldn't move his left arm. He turned to find it under Mercedes shoulder, as she slept on her side. Lightly he nudged her, quickly slipping his arm from under her as she adjusted to his movement. He rolled towards the window to find the sun was just coming up. He sat up and stretched, yawning as he did. He looked at the time on his phone to find it was still early. Remembering that he wanted to get to the general store when it opened, he slid out of bed, making sure not to shift too much, as to disturb Mercedes. He silently grabbed some clothing out of his bag, taking them into the bathroom to change. He then brushed his teeth and washed his face making sure he was prepared for the day.

He turned off the light and opened the door, to find Mercedes still in a deep slumber. He tip toed over to her and hovered near her peaceful, dreaming face. He took in every curve and inch of it, attempting to etch it into memory. He realized just how beautiful she was, and found himself smiling at her. Holding his breath he pressed butterfly light kisses to her eyelids. He then pulled back noticing her eyeballs moving rapidly under their lids, and he prayed that whatever she was dreaming about, he was somewhere in it. Licking his lips he hovered over her exposed ear, and in a low, soft whisper he hushed "I love you Mercedes" hoping somewhere in her subconscious she heard him.

Sliding her keys off of her night stand, he slipped out of the bedroom door, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Mercedes"<em>

She smiled at the words, and rolled over, reaching for Sam after hearing them in her dream. She placed her hand on his side of the bed, finding it empty. As she opened her eyes, she found his section of the bed made, and his pillow was cold, indicating he'd been up. The sun was shining brightly into the room, illuminating everything. She looked around when a sweet floral scent hit her. She rolled over to her night stand to find a bouquet of wild flowers granting her a hardy good morning from a large silver basin that was normally in the kitchen. Sliding into a seated position in bed, she delicately reached out running her finger over the soft peddles, admiring their vibrant colors. She smiled, in awe of the bright yellow, reds, oranges, and lavender all ran into each other, seemingly clashing, but actually creating the perfect color pallet. She leaned forward, sticking her nose into the middle of them, inhaling their sweet fragrance, sighing happily.

Whipping the covers back from her legs, she placed her feet onto the floor, stretching, preparing herself to start the day. Placing her slouch slipper socks onto her feet, she made her way to the kitchen, when she heard noises originating from the general area. She stopped in the door way when she found Sam hard at work over the stove. His t-shirt was folded and hanging out of the back pocket of his worn in jeans, leaving him in nothing but a ribbed tank top. She giggled to herself as she watched him slave over the hot stove, the muscles in his back and arms flexing as she worked the pan over the hot eyes of the appliance. She fought the feeling but ultimately found her self making her way over to him.

Sam was deep in concentration as he worked on breakfast. He was so focused on his task he was surprised when into his view, two small hand reached from behind his waist, wrapping themselves around his torso. He smiled at the feeling of large soft breast and a round cheek rested against his back, snuggling up close to him.

"Morning" she sang sweetly, sending the vibration of her voice into his spine.

"Morning" he replied, taking the time to lean into her embraced. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the warmth of her body vanished, causing him to turn and see where the source had gone. He turned in enough time to see her hop upon the wooden island counter, making her self comfortable as she crossed her legs at the ankle. He quickly transferred his scrambled eggs to a serving plate near by, and turned off the stove. He walked to her, placing his waist, right between her knees, greeting her with a gentle kiss to her plump lips. She accepted it, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking her fingers at its nape.

"I think I have a secrete admirer" she giggled playfully

"Why do you say that?" he questioned, breathing her in.

"Because someone was sweet enough to break into the room and leave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers" she shrugged. "You may have competition"

"You liked them?" he questioned with a smirk

"Yes I do. They are wonderful, thank you" she replied, playing the small patch of hair at the base of his neck. "You were busy this morning"

"Yeah" he sighed. "I hope you don't mind that I used your car. I had some… things to pick up" he shrugged looking down.

"No. No problem" she smiled, trusting him. "What things, may I ask?"

"Well I needed more…. Uh…" he paused not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He looked into Mercedes face, her eyes searching his, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Well since we, you know, last night, I needed more condoms" he admitted, having only two in his position, using both the previous day. He quickly added "That doesn't mean I expect anything more. I mean just because last night happened, doesn't mean I expect it again or anything. No pressure. It's just in case _you_ wanted to do it again, I would be prepared"

Mercedes smiled softly, holding back a laugh at his explanation. She pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Well thanks" she sighed. "What else did you get?"

"Well I got that, your flowers, and some other special things, that are a surprise for later" he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to create suspense. "Oh and as I was driving back, I saw some people setting up a random road side fruit stand. So I stopped and got a great deal" he beamed pointing to a small crate on the other side of the island from where Mercedes was perched.

"Oh" she smiled taking inventory of the container. "Peaches, blue berries, black berries" she named

"And" she smiled walking over to the sink. He pulled up a wet colander of fruit that he had freshly washed. "Strawberries" he announced as he removed one of the larger berries from the dish. Holding it by its stem, he shook some of the excess water from it, as he held it to her lips.

She smiled as she bit into the plump fresh fruit being fed to her. Some of its juice escaped her lips, dripping down towards her chin. Before she had a chance to wipe it with her fingers, she found Sam's full lips against her bottom one, doing the job for her. She kissed him back, sharing some of the fruit between them as their tongues lightly touched.

"Yummy" she smiled still chewing a bit of strawberry as she touched her lips. He smiled back at her in agreement, but about her lips.

Mercedes sighed contently as she wrapped her hands around his neck again, this time pressing her forehead to his. His eyes where focused down as she asked "Well I see you made breakfast, ready to eat?" She paused for a second waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one after a moment she trained to where his eyes were focused. A small lavender triangular patch of her panties had crept out, from under her sleep shirt, when she sat on top of the counter. "Sam!" she giggled whacking him lightly in the arm as she covered her upper thighs.

"What?" he grinned not at all ashamed of the object of his focus "They say it's the meal of champions" he shrugged playfully

"Sam!" she squealed an octave louder, laughing this time at his brazen answer. "I meant food" she clarified.

"You have your definition of food, I have mine" he replied unapologetically.

"Come on" she sighed as she hopped off of the counter, grabbing a serving plate of bacon in one hand, and his belt loop in another, tugging him towards the table to eat, but not before he grabbed the plate of eggs he'd prepared earlier.

The two shared breakfast, feasting on eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh strawberries, as they talked about their plans for the day. Because of all of the events of the pervious day, they both agreed that they wanted to stay closer to the house that day, and take advantage of the natural lake in their back yard. Sam gushed about swimming, and how excited he was to get into the water. He then begged Mercedes to join him, disappointed when she gave him a noncommittal "We'll see" and a shrug as her answer. He pouted causing Mercedes to laugh loudly at his sad face.

They took the time to clean up their dishes and the kitchen. When they were half way through with their task, Mercedes told Sam to go and get dressed to swim, releasing him of his clean up duties. "Are you sure?" he questioned not wanting to leave her with the rest of the dishes.

"Yes" she reassured for the fourth time. "Now go and change before I change my mind" she orders. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, and ran out of the room. By the time the last dish was being placed in the washer, Sam ran through the kitchen like lightning out of the back door, in a flash of board shorts and skin. She rushed to the window laughing, as he ran off of the long dock area, losing his shoes in the process before yelling and jumping into the bight shining waters of the lake. She watched him for a moment and smiled to herself before completing her cleaning, and heading to the bed room.

Sam flipped, dove, and splashed around in the cool lake water, enjoying his swim. The sun shown brightly, siding light rays off of the water, dancing in ripples on its reflective surface. He floated on his back, realizing how much he loved to swim, happy that he had the opportunity to do so at least once this summer. He heard the sound of faint music as he allowed his body to sink back under the surface of the water. Noticing it was coming from the dock back at the house, he swam over to the wooden latter that lead up to the top. When he climbed it he was greeted to an amazing sight.

He smiled broadly as he eyed Mercedes dressed in a sweet heart cut navy and white halter one piece bathing suit, cut in an old 50's pin-up style complete with ruching that formed what looked from the front to be shorts. She had a red wrap around her waist as she slid her slide in wedged sandals off, and laid a large fluffy towel out for her to lie on. She dropped her wrap and relaxed on her make shift towel pallet making sure her iPhone, which was supplying the music was in a safe and dry place before she relaxed in the warmth of the sun.

He pulled himself out of the water onto the wooden deck studying her as she slathered herself in sunscreen. "Ugh unless Mary and Dwight's last name suddenly turned into glass, you're blocking my light" Mercedes said cheeky looking at him from over her black sunglasses with a smirk. Sam noticed the additional towels at her feet and grinned as she added, "I saw you were to excited to grab one so there you go"

"Swim with me" he stated licking his lips.

"I don't feel like getting my hair wet" she replied adding more sun screen to her body.

"I won't splash you, just swim with me" he repeated.

"No thank you" she smiled standing up as she squirted sun screen into her hands. Without asking she began slathering the cream onto his shoulders and chest adding "You're going to burn out here" Sam smiled as her hands traveled over his skin, causing his internal temperature to rise in addition to the heat the sun was supplying. "Turn" she ordered as she began to coat his back, happy that he couldn't see her checking him out as she covered him in the sun protectant.

"Swim with me?" he asked again once she was finished. "Come on 'Cedes"

She simply shook her head, choosing to sit back down on her towel and soak up some sun. Sam pouted, sad she chosen to stick to her guns and he was unable to persuade her. Suddenly he smiled as he leapt off of the dock back into the water. He began to splash while yelling "Oh it's so cool in here, and so much fun. Oh 'Cede you don't know what your missing"

Mercedes laughed at Sam's antics, reminding her of something she assumed Stevie to do to get his way. Suddenly she thought about something and smiled as she silently got up, and snuck off to the shed attached to the house, hopping what she was looking for was still there.

Sam climb back up the wooden ladder after five minutes of yelling and splashing in an attempt to persuade Mercedes to join him in the water, to find her towel empty. He looked around for her, finding that all of her things including her still playing phone.

"Looking for something" he heard from behind him. Turning his head he found Mercedes set a drift on a large black inner tube. He smiled happy to see she finally decided to join him in the water. Then he pouted playfully adding "Hey, where's mine?" before he noticed she pulled another one along with her. Sam jumped back into the water causing a splash and a large ripple, as she swam back over to Mercedes. He grabbed the additional inner tube, trying to lie across its opening like Mercedes. However seeing that he was already in the water it proved to be a difficult task. Sam flipped, splashed and fought to become situated in his tube as it fought back constantly tossing him off due to his weight all to Mercedes amusement as she laughed at the spectacle.

He finally got there after flopping onto the flotation device on his belly, huffing loudly as he flipped onto his back. Exhausted from his fight, Sam laid silently on his inner tube, allowing the gentle current of the lake to drift him and his woman out to its deep and clam center. The two of them floated around each other, just enjoying the others company as they both drifted into their own minds. Sam, concentrated on the surprise he wanted to plan for that evening, and mentally went over the chords of the song he wanted to sing for her. Mercedes gazed over at Sam and realized even though she was happy with him alone at the house, something was missing. She thought long and hard about what could possibly make their time together better. Suddenly it hit her making her smile to herself.

After drifting for twenty minutes, Mercedes had enough of the heat, and the lake. She began to paddle back to the shore, when she heard a loud splash. She then felt her tube being propelled, as Sam kicked and paddled her back. He stopped once he was in waist deep water for him, and waded to the front of her tube. He pulled her onto the sandy shore of the lake helping her toss the tube on the sand. "Leave it" he told her when she attempted to lug it back to the shed "I'll bring both in when I'm done" indicating he had more swimming to do. She nodded and kissed his lips sweetly. She headed back onto the dock and gathered all of her belongings and went inside of the house to shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Afternoon:<strong>

Feeling fresh from her shower after her time outside, Mercedes threw on an adorable tank top, and a long, flowing peasant skirt, that brushed down to the top of her feet. Grabbing her summer read, she settled down into the television room to find out how Katniss and Peeta's training for the hunger games were going. Twenty minutes into her book, she heard the kitchen door close and Sam tip toe through the house. About ten minutes later she heard the shower run, and smiled to herself. At first she had to admit she envisioned Sam the Gale to her Katniss, strong and protective. But as the two sat on the roof the night before the games, she saw him as her Peeta, sweet and unassuming. She snuggled into the couch as she continued on Katniss' quest to survive.

Sam relaxed as the cool shower water gently beat against his back. His plan was working out better than he thought it would now that he had acquired his new secret weapon. When he was completely clean, he got out of the shower and quickly dried off. Throwing on a ribbed tank and a pair of jeans, he grabbed his guitar, and padded barefoot, into the television room. He smiled at Mercedes as he crossed to the other side of the couch she was lounging on.

"Good swim?" she questioned glancing at him momentarily as he sat down, placing his guitar in his lap.

"Yep" he smiled. "Do you mind?" he asked nodding to his instrument, wanting to practice but not at the detriment of her reading.

"No go ahead" she smiled as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, her skirt draped lazily down to her toes. Using her legs as a perch, she set her book against them and sighed as her brows furrowed.

Sam hummed the melody of a song in his head, as he tuned his strings to the correct tightness. He smiled as the lyrics of the song floated in his mind, excited to sing them to her later that night. He tapped his toes as he down beat as he played a few chords. He was ready to serenade his love.

Once he felt prepared, he sat his guitar on the floor, its neck resting against the couches arm rest. He then looked over at Mercedes who was practically enthralled by her reading material. Her nose was basically touching the pages as her eyes scanned the words. He slid closer to the preoccupied girl, sitting in the center cushion of the couch. He softly grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs straight where her feet rested in his lap. Looking up she watched as he carefully kneaded the arch of her right foot.

"Sorry" he apologized only slightly meaning it "am I disturbing you?"

"No" she answered as she lay back against the arm rest, enjoying the impromptu massage Sam was granting her. And although it was an intense part of the book, she couldn't help the smile on her lips, as Sam's strong, fingers serviced her feet.

As he moved on to her left foot, Sam's mind wandered. He pondered, if this is what living with Mercedes would be like when they were older, lounging on a lazy afternoon as the world zipped by them. He imagined how it would be when they were married. Would they always be this calm around each other? Or would they allow life to let them forget how they where together when they were teens? And what would it be like when they had kids? He chuckled to himself as he imagined their children running around the house, and if he would even have time to just lay around with her like they currently were. He focused on her toes as he imagined their grandchildren and the kids coming home to visit. A whole lifetime, he imagined with her as if it were a movie playing out on the television. But oddly enough, it didn't freak him out, or scare him in the least bit. The though of them spending the rest of their lives together seemed to calm him, envisioning a life full of perfect ahead of them.

He looked up to find that Mercedes had abandoned her reading, and was smiling at him. He smiled as he continued to pamper her feet asking "What?"

"Nothing" she shrugged. She sank back against the couch and closed her eyes. She opened them to look at the pouty blond as he stuck his tongue out, concentrating intently on his task and smiled "Well there is something"

"What is it?" he questioned looking at her glowing face slightly concerned.

"Well, while we were swimming, I started thinking, and while I love being here with you alone for the weekend, I couldn't help feeling like something was missing" she shrugged. "So I figured, how about we do this again, near the end of the summer, but next time we invite everyone up?" she suggested.

"Everyone?" he repeated raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, everyone in Glee club" she shrugged. "It can be an "end of summer" thing for everyone"

"I don't think they would like sleeping all smashed together in the one bedroom" he smiled indicating that he expected to maintain their current sleeping arrangement.

"Boys in one room, girls down the hall" she giggled. "I was even thinking that we could bring Stevie and Stacy up too. I mean Stevie would love the lake, and Stacy would love to make sand castles. We can tell Noah to bring his little sister, and they can all sleep in here on the pull out. Sound like a good idea?" she questioned.

Sam smiled. Even though it was a relief for him to not have to watch them, he missed his siblings, and she was correct they would absolutely love it here. "It sounds amazing, lets do it" he agreed beaming at the idea of another weekend getaway, this time with all of his friends.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah, it'll be a blast" he grinned. She nodded and resumed her previous position, laying her head back and closing her eyes, as she secretly thought of how she would get everyone up to the house.

"Mercedes?" he called to her after a few minutes of content silence. She lifted her head to look at him when he asked "Can you teach me some dance moves?"

"What?" she questioned giggling a bit at the randomness of his request

"Can you teach me a few dance moves?" he repeated

"Why?" she asked, scrunching her nose in confusion.

"Well I figured if you and I are going to give Rachel and Finn a run for their money in the duet department next year, we would need an advantage" he reasoned. "And since Finn isn't the most coordinated guy, I figured if I knew some dance moves, we would be a shoe in"

Mercedes contemplated his logic for a moment before saying "I don't know if I can teach you any"

"It's because I'm white isn't it?" he questioned playfully.

"Okay first of all Mr. Evans" Mercedes began with a bit of a laugh "that is a little too much me and you right there. Second of all, no it's not because you're white. It's because you're rhythmless" she chuckled joking with him.

"Oh really?" he smirked. He then took a firm hold of her ankles in his arm, making sure she couldn't escape. He then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly as she attempted to kick herself free, laughing, and screaming loudly in the process. After close to a solid minute of the playful torture, he let her feet go. She quickly pulled them back under her, hiding them under her skirt as she caught her breath.

"Come on" he wined a bit "I watched you last night as you sang and danced in the kitchen. You were great. Just teach me one thing"

She looked into his eager eyes and relented saying "Alright stand up" Sam hopped up as she told him to "move the coffee table back a bit" as she stood up and walked over to her charging phone. She quickly went through a few songs before landing on Robin Thicke's Sex Therapy.

"This is too slow" Sam huffed, expecting to learn something fast.

"Nope, it's perfect for what you're about to learn" she smiled as she walked towards him.

"But last night you were dancing to something faster" he pointed out.

"Trust me" she smiled as she turned around, her back facing him. She took his hands and placed them on each side of her waist, his hands holding her firmly. "I'm going to do a dance move" she explained as she got into position "I want you to watch me first for a few seconds, and then try to do what I'm doing" she instructed. "Got it?"

"Got it" he said excited.

With that Mercedes bent her knees slightly as she counted out the music. She then proceeded to roll her body, taking three counts for the roll to start at her shoulders, and complete down to her round behind as it accentuated when down beat dropped in a three count motion. She did a few more times, for Sam to get the gist of what she was doing before she asked "Do you feel that, what I'm doing?"

"I feel something" Sam smiled as he tightened his grip on her waist watching her move.

"Sam" Mercedes warned in a serious tone, as she stopped dancing, to glance back at the blond.

"I'm kidding" he smirked turning her back around to resume their lesson taking a closer position to her as he held her waist again. She resumed her roll, feeling Sam attempt to copy her movements soon afterwards. It was a bit shaky but after a few tries Sam seemed to get the timing and movement right. They moved together slowly to the beat and Robin's falsetto.

"Okay" she said after a few more rolls "let's try and speed it up" she suggested. And with that she rolled her body in one fluent motion to the high hat of the beat. The movement was faster and a bit smaller and more controlled. Sam observed her, and after a few counts caught on and was rolling his body closely behind her.

Mercedes slid from his grasp as she told him to "keep going" so she could get a good look at his dancing. She watched as he continued to roll is body, his face scrunched with concentration as he focused on the beat. She lightly giggled to herself as he danced, covering her mouth lightly behind a closed fist.

Sam opened his eyes and looked over at his girlfriend, and noticed her laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" he pouted seriously, standing up right, slightly slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Oh no" she quickly replied, straightening up. "I was just watching you to make sure you had it" she explained. "I noticed you look… well kind of sexy" she blushed.

"Really?" he questioned excited that he was doing the dance move correctly.

"Yeah" she reassured. "Do it again" she ordered.

Sam smiled as he counted the beat. Once he caught the high hat again, he began to roll again, this time biting his lip as he did. Mercedes smiled as she went closer to he's body, and began lightly dancing with him, rolling while faced him.

"I can't wait to show Mr. Shue this" Sam said excitedly as he danced.

"I seriously doubt Mr. Shue would ever allow us to dance like this in a competition" Mercedes laughed. "Not after Push It"

"Push it?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"Oh" she giggled remembering was only a year into his time at McKinley. "It was a routine we did for our first pep rally" she explained. "It was seen as too "hot""

"Like Toxic?" he questioned.

"Yeah" she smiled "Like Toxic"

"Well if we can't do this in a performance then we have to do this when we go to prom" he smile

"And who said I was going to prom with you?" she questioned jokingly as she stopped dancing.

"Who else are you going with?" he questioned, a bit serious in tone

"Well" she started "What if a guy rides up on a big white horse and says "Mercedes Jones it would be an honor to squire you to prom"? What happens then?"

"I run up and push him off of his horse" Sam said honestly with a shrug causing Mercedes to break into a throaty laugh. The music on her phone changed from Sex Therapy to So Beautiful by Musiq Soulchild. Sam licked his lips and huffed "Well look like I have to ask you now then" and with that he dropped to one knee in front of Mercedes, taking her right hand in both of his. "Mercedes Jones, it would be an honor and complete pleasure if you let me take you to prom this year" he smiled

Mercedes giggled, a grin stretching across her face at his sweet proposal. "Of course Sam I would love for you to take me to prom" She leaned in giving him a sweet and quick kiss to seal the deal.

"Good" he huffed as he stood up and wrapped her in his arms swaying to the back ground music.

"Your so silly, prom is little under a year away" she laughed.

"Hey, I have to get in on the ground floor to make sure I reserve my spot with you" he smiled. That way I don't have to fight when the time comes closer. And no one has to get pushed"

She shook her head as they danced slowly. She reached up on her toes and kissed him again, this time deeper causing him to stop moving, and focused solely on her lips. His took her bottom lip between his, sucking on it lightly as his hands moved around her waist to the side of her breast. He licked her lips gently, penetrating her mouth with his tongue. She accepted his kiss, by softly meeting his tongue with her own. They stood there kissing instantly until she felt him push her back, herding her towards the door. She followed his bodily request, by back up out of the room, still unwilling to break their physical bond. He backed her up all the way to the bed room they shared, only stopping when the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Sam turned her around and sat down on the bed, still refusing to break his kiss. He ran his large hands up her waist, lifting her shirt, to reveal her purple lace bra. He pulled away from her, momentarily, taking her shirt, and tossing it across the room. He kissed her down her neck, to her breast. He squeezed them in their garment, pushing them up, while he sank his face into them, lavishing in her soft skin. Mercedes moaned, as he slid her bra straps down, and unhooked it. He then, gripping the sides, he slid her skirt down, when he got a surprised, that she decided to forego her underwear for the day. His eyes shot up to hers, as his shocked mouth hung open.

"Well" she quickly tried to explain "I had on a long skirt, and we weren't going anywhere. And I-" She was promptly cut off by Sam pressing his lips to hers, as he stood from his seated position. He quickly removed his tank and unzipped his jeans, revealing that he too had decided to go commando for the day.

"Well I figured it was just us" he smiled, slightly mocking her explanation.

Mercedes laughed, throwing her head back, as she pressed her nude form against his. He smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her again deeply, his hands roaming her body. He pushed her away for a second, quickly retrieving a condom from his bag. After opening the fresh box, and securing the latex over his manhood, he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Mercedes onto his lap, facing him.

She passionately kissed him, as she felt him line his head up with her opening. Once there, he gently guided her hips into a sitting position on top of him. He penetrated her slowly, as she hissed, a bit of residual soreness hitting her, as he once again stretched her walls. She trembled as he inserted all of himself into her, gripping her waist and back to steady her body. He then guided her back into a slight kneeling position over his thighs, his head still, surrounded by her moist warmth.

He repeated his guiding of her body, up and down his shaft, until he felt her take over her motion, voluntarily riding him. She even began to add a slight roll to her hips, as she began to take command of the pace. She moaned deeply as he breathlessly called her name as he buried his face in her cleavage. She bit her lip, feeling a tingle in her body she'd never felt before as her hips slid up and down the length of him. Gripping onto his well defined shoulders, she sped up a bit, causing him to bounce against the mattress. She didn't know why, but her body commanded her to go faster, as her thighs shook. She sucked on his neck as he gripped her tighter, their skin forming a light sweet, sweaty mist as they rubbed against one another. She whimpered his name as her eye squeezed shut. He reciprocated, calling to her, as his body informed him he was ready to let go, as her riding became erratic and primal, causing the bed springs to sing out a high pitched squeak with each pass.

Finally Sam shuddered as he released himself into the condom, his body slightly convulsing in her arms. She continued to bounce slightly, which made him shiver even move, as his spine slapped straight. He hugged her closer, a begging movement for her to stop, as he came down from his high. He looked into her brown eyes, pushing hair away from her damp face and kissed her deeply. Her eyes were heavy, a sign of exhaustion from their work out. He smiled as he nuzzled into her, wishing they could stay inside her forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So really my favorite part about this fic as turned into me writing his dreams. It's like a blast to do and I don't know why LOL. I was torn to either make him Spock or Kirk. He seems more like a Kirk to me because Kirk is a kissy boy who is about emotions. But after thinking he's more Spock in this because he is fighting his real emotions and isn't that what Spock is all about? The pull of logic and emotion? And HELL NO Finn would NOT be Kirk here (I'm still beefing hard with him since like Prom). Because Puck is his bro-mance partner here (He didn't know Rory yet) and Mike is Mr. Sulu. By the way George Takei in the 60's shirtless… Google it! LOL all I'ma say.<strong>

**And Mercedes speech to him part of it is from the early Star Trek with Spock and Uhura. He was her mentor on the show and it is true she is the ONLY one he could teach the Vulcan lyre. **

**And in my head Canon: **

**She taught him his dance moves. You guys were wondering why she was giggling at Sectional. She was having flashbacks… :0)**

**We didn't see him ask her to prom because he did it in the summer. My story and I'm sticking to it! **

**BTW: Reading my other fic Daydreamer should make a bit more sense now that this is a bit farther along. (They go hand in hand just to remind you). Especially the last chapter if you read it after this one.**

**So hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the rambling A/N. I saved it for the end though lol. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. So thank you to the all of the people who have followed and favorited this story. And for the reviewers, thanks so much for giving me your feed back. Its fuel and motivation to keep going. And to all who put me on tumblr, thanks so much! Wow! I'm not on there (but now that I know people are putting my stories on there I may join lol) so thanks so much for spreading the word on my writing. Like that is so amazing and sweet!**

**So we are coming to the end of this little fic. We have like two more chapters left (Sunday was originally going to be only one chapter but I've decied to fit everything that I want in it I will split it up to two). So this chapter is pure fluffy goodness. If you read my other writings you know there is a reason for everything I write so... yeah. **

**So as I write at the start of all of my stories, please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Afternoon<strong>

Mercedes blushed as she giggled how she secretly wondered how she can be so amused from a full moon. And even more astonishing was that this moon in the middle of the afternoon, as a nude Sam got up from their bed to open the windows in their room to allow the cool lake air to refresh their space. A fresh cross breeze wandered in chilling the room, as he stood bare as a new born.

He turned to find her amused face smiling, still astonished by how comfortable he was nude in front of her. His eyes trained on her thigh as it played peek a-boo from under the white sheet. To him she looked like a 16th century Italian model, posing, begging to be drawn by his hands. He grinned, his lips straightened as he stretched, pushing his hips slightly forward, as his torso elongated from his spin. Suddenly, a rumbling crept from his stomach alarming its owner and his girlfriend of its empty state.

Mercedes laughed at the reddening of Sam's face. She sighed while getting up from her bed adding "I guess I should feed you" In an amused and airy tone.

Sam leapt into the bed preventing her from removing the sheet that covered her nude form. "No! I got it" he insisted quickly adding in a softer tone "Just relax"

Her eyes trained on him as he stood from bed, and tossed on a pair of boxers. "I can at least help" she insisted, attempting to sit up again.

"No" he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder in a manner suggesting he wanted her to stay in her current spot. "I'll get the food" he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'm already up. Plus I want you to stay how you are, relaxed, and best of all naked" he smiled as he walked out of the room, her laughter at his back as he left.

Mercedes settled into bed, snuggling into the sheets, as she studied the room. She peeked under the sheet to her nude body, still unable to believe she had been so brash with him to make love with him in the middle of the day. Moonlight, and candle light was one thing. There, in that lighting, all flaws could be hidden or the body angled to make the body look slimmer. But the light of the sun removed all dreamy filters, revealing every dip, dimples, and scar. But oddly enough it was freeing. It was as if he took her even more as she was. And she gave herself to him without pause, trusting him with the truth of her, knowing he would care for it. She smiled realizing that she was happier with not only him, but with herself in that moment for being able to let go of all of her fears and giving Sam all of herself without hesitation. And how it was her decision to do so, without him begging, pleading, or cajoling her into it. No, all he did was reassure her that she was enough.

Moments later, she heard his bare feet padding softly through the hall. When he revealed himself, she laughed joyously as she watched him juggling two plates, a bowl, and two bottled waters. She reached up, allowing her sheet to slip slightly, to help him serve. He had created a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and cut fresh fruit.

They dined in bed, lazily in a spontaneous in bed picnic, as the sound of nature drifted in on the soothing breeze. Mercedes smiled as she silently chewed her sandwich contemplating how much they had learned about each other in such a short amount of time where he'd even remembered that she hated crust, bringing her a crust less sandwich.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" He drawled coolly as he removed a hunk of bread and peanut butter from the roof of his mouth.

"Nothing" she sighed doing a bad job of lying.

"Something's got cha"

"I was just thinking" she sighed sliding her now empty plate away from her while tugging her sheet back up towards her neck. "Do you feel like we've rushed this?"

"Us?" He gulped forcing the last bite if his sandwich down, as it created a large knot in his throat. "No why? Do you?" He panicked.

"No" she shrugged while flinging herself against the pillows. "I actually like right where we are. I don't feel like you pushed or rushed me into anything."

Sam smiled softly however his mind began to run a mile a minute. He sat silently as her words sank in. Suddenly, it was as if Mary Evans had abruptly entered the room, Sam hearing her words of caution about rushing into thing. "Slow down" Sam heard as he laid quietly.

"To some it may seem like we rushed things" Mercedes continued, unable to see the slight panic in Sam's eyes. "I think we're in a good place though and I kind of want to stay here for a while" she smiled, as she lightly jerked her leg, nudging him to gain his attention. He looking into her smiling face, returning her expression, suppressing the fear he felt. "If you would have asked me at the beginning of the year, if I would have ended up with you, like this" Mercedes sighed while observing how relaxed they were lounging in bed together "I would have never believed it"

"Why?" Sam pondered as he sat up, resting is weight on his elbow.

"Because" she blushed "I don't know. I would have never figured we would be together. I mean yeah we agree on a lot of stuff, but physically we're different"

"So" he shrugged not seeing her point.

"I mean it's not a bad thing" she clarified, showing him she wasn't on an insecure tangent but being observant. "I just mean that…" she paused searching for the right words. "You, you're solid, tall, and …"

"White?" he interrupted, rising his eyebrows into his saggy bangs.

"Actually I was going to say blond" she corrected. "And me, well I'm soft, round, and let's be honest here, brown. I mean I would have never guessed we would be the way we are"

"Well, yeah, we are different physically" Sam sighed sitting up in bed "I mean I'm a straight guy and you're a straight girl. Kind of the whole point of a straight relationship" he smirked proud of his wit.

Mercedes rolled her eyes huffing "You know what I mean Sam"

"But" he continued, unphased "We are a lot alike in where it counts. And I happen to like to parts of you that are soft, round, and brown Ms. Jones" he smiled as he leaned into her face, inches away, threatening to kiss her.

Laughing softly as his nose nuzzled hers she questioned "Like what?"

"Well" he sighed, taking a slice of peach out of their bowl of shared fruit. "Your eyes" he smiled "They are soft, round and brown" He leaned into her face, placing light kisses to the skin of her eyelids. As he pulled away from her, he placed the peach at her lips, softly circling it around them, coating them in a light, sweet syrup. "The tip of your nose" he continued, as he fed her half of the slice, relishing in the silky feeling of her lips brushing against his fingers as she bit into it. Sam followed by placing an airy kiss to the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch it while she giggled at the sensation while chewing. He pulled back, his lips forming an amused smile at the sound of her laughter. "Your lips" he added, staring at them as he licked his. "They happen to be brown, and very soft" Placing the rest of the peach slice into his mouth, he shared a moist kiss with Mercedes, tasting her and the ripe fruit simultaneously, as his hand slid to the sheet, protecting her nudity from the rest of the world. Tugging it down slowly, he sucked on her bottom lip, pulling it back gently, before letting it go, allowing it to reverb as it snap back into place. He kissed his way down her, pointing to her chin as another part of her that he enjoyed. "Oh and these finger tips. I adore that they are soft, round, and brown" he swooned placing her hand to his lips, silently kissing each one, as Mercedes watched in quiet appreciation of the action, enjoying the soft touch of his mouth to her digits. He pulled the sheet farter down, exposing her soft breast, her nipple puckering at the additional air. "And of course, how can I forget the Hallelujah mountains?" he questioned, nuzzling into her, his breath tickling her skin as he spoke. "They are soft, round, and brown" he observed placing breathy kisses to them, as he traced her nipples with a black berry he removed from the bowl, squeezing it slightly, allowing its juice to drip onto her skin. He kissed his way up to her peaks, lapping at the sticky rivers he created, to her moaning approval. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, after tracing it with his mouth. He repeated the action on the other peak, sucking it into an even more stiffened state.

Keeping his face close to her skin, he made his way down to her belly, his breath tickling the light hairs of her skin, sending a slight shiver to her. "Oh and your stomach" he grinned "I love that it is soft, round, and very brown" he stated as he glided his cheek against the additional flesh of her stomach, pressing his lips into it, allowing them to sink into her soft tissue. Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip as a small whimper slipped from her mouth. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled the sheet farther down, as he followed it. "Your thighs are also round, soft and brown" he whispered against her quad, kissing his was up her right knee cap. "And I really like them" he smirked, before placing a kiss to her left knee, slowly pulling her legs apart. "And to a part of you that I I'm happy to learn more about" he whispered as he made his way down her inner left thigh. "It is brown, round, and incredibly soft" he grinned right before pressing a kiss to her mound, causing her to groan at his contact. He stuck his tongue out, licking her, sending a radiating heat to quickly spread throughout her body. Her hips lightly moved, as she breathed deeply as if his actions shrank her lung capacity. Working his mouth over her most sensitive body part, Sam slowly lapped at her opening, before sinking two fingers into her, feeling the stretch of her walls, as he stroked her. She called his name out, pushing it from her chest as it heaved from the force of his lips against her clit, her fingers tugging at his hair, before going to her own, unsure how much more she could take. Sam sucked her into his mouth, as he worked his drenched fingers, until her wall collapsed on them, signifying she was in the grips of an orgasm. She whimpered, wined and cried as the intense pleasure caused her to convulse, her eyes slamming shut.

Once her spasms subsided she slowly opened them to find Sam had worked his way back up to her mouth. She kissed him, as her heart beat slowed, her lungs finally able to take the full amount of air she required. He laid his head against her chest, as she played in his hair, and listened to her heat beat and breathing as it slowed, and after a moment turned into a light snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Evening<strong>

Mercedes stirred slightly, rolling, and shifting in bed, as she opened her eyes. Her gazed went straight to the nearest window, to find that the sun's position in the sky had changed dramatically. As her vision cleared, and she became more alert, she quietly cursed herself for falling asleep so long. She turned her head, to find Sam fast asleep, his pink lips slightly parted, as he dreamed. She smiled to herself at how adorably child like he looked as he slumbered. She slid out of bed, trying not to shift the mattress too much, as to alert him of her absence. He shifted to the other side of the bed, to her disappointment for the lost of view of his face, and snuggled into the sheets. She threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, and tip toed into the kitchen to start dinner for the two of them, for their last night alone in the house.

As she prepared their food, Mercedes mind wondered to how happy she was. It was a radiating joy that seemed to transfer into everything she did. She was dating someone who, she could honestly say, adored as a friend. She noticed that even the slight thought of him made a smile pull at the corners of her mouth. She hummed quietly to herself as she cooked, content and full.

Once dinner was finished, all of the food placed on serving platters, Mercedes wondered into the bedroom to get Sam up to eat. She lightly called his name in a delicate sing song fashion, as she pushed open the bedroom door, peeking inside attentively. She was shocked to find the bed empty. Making her way farther into the room, her eyebrows furrowed as she called to him again, while she walked to the bathroom to find it also vacant. Confusion struck her, as she tried to remember if she heard him get up.

Turning back to the bed, she found her light blue shirt dress had been laid out on the bed with a note on top of it. Perplexed by its presents, knowing that she hadn't packed it, she walked over to her clothing, picking up the note which simply said "Put this on". She sat down on the bed, wondering how Sam had found a way to pack an item of her clothing for her, without her knowledge. She then quickly recalled that he had been the one to go upstairs and grab their luggage for the trip. She grinned softly as she shrugged, and began to follow the notes orders, putting on the dress. She walked into the bathroom, placing her hair into an oversized clip, and quickly glossing her lips to freshen up. She then put on a pair of espadrilles that tied around her ankles before heading back into the kitchen, to find Sam.

Walking into the kitchen, she fully expected to find the table set, Sam waiting there for her. However she found that room as empty as it was when she left it, the table still bare. Calling out to Sam again, she turned to find that even all of the food she prepared had been taken, replaced by another hand written note, this time instructing her to "Go to the dock". She held the paper in her hand a moment, hesitating, unsure she read it correctly. A grin replaced her confused expression, as she headed out of the back door of the kitchen.

As she stepped onto the grass at the bottom of the back door stairs, a small giggle escaped her lungs, as her heart filled with a getty excitement. She walked towards Sam, dressed in a blue button down shirt, and kaki board shorts waiting for her with a large smile on his face. "I see you got my notes" he chuckled as he took her hand, leading her to the small table he had set up at the end of the dock. There she found dinner, lit by two large citronella candles, and two fold out chairs pushed under a make shift card table, covered by a large table cloth from the linen closet. "I found all of this stuff in the shed when I put up the inner tubes today" he smiled knowing she was wondering where he found the table and chairs. "Well everything but the candles. I got those at the store. I figured it would be nice if we eat dinner out here for our last night" he explained as he pulled her chair out for her, pushing it in slightly as she sat down. "I over slept after this afternoon" he blushed taking the seat across from her adding "Or I would have made dinner also".

Mercedes blushed while shaking her head. "This is perfect" she giggled looking out to the view they had on the lake, as the sun began to set, turning the sky to a bright orange tone.

"Well I wanted out last night alone to be special" he shrugged with a smile.

The two ate dinner, reliving the past few days, making plans for the next week, and how they would prepare for their big reveal. The sun disappeared over the horizon, as twilight turned into night, their main source of light becoming the candles and the full moon as it rose in the distance.

When both of their plates where empty Mercedes sighed as she watched Sam who insisted he take everything in himself, run back into the house, after clearing the table. She looked out onto the silent waters of the lake, as the sound of all of the nocturnal animals and insects that were waking began to play. "Ms. Jones" Sam called to her softly, having returned, holding his hand out to her to assist her out of her chair. She smiled sweetly as she took it, standing from her place at the table, the first night she took his hand at prom playing back silently in her head. He blew out the candles, and escorted her in the darkness to the sanded area of the lake. "Hold this for me?" he asked as he handed her his guitar case. She nodded and watched in wonder as he slid his shoes off, and rolled up his shorts a bit more before walking towards the dock, ankle deep into the water.

Sam grinned as her eyes lit up at the sight of the small row boat he pulled from under the long legs of the dock, sliding it up to the wet sands of the shore. "Where did you get this?" she questioned as she took his hand while he guided her to their vessel for the evening.

"Well, after you went in" he started as he steadied her while she stepped into the boat, slipping her shoes off once she was seated "I swam around and ran into one of your neighbors out on their dock. I explained why I was out here, and how I wished we had a boat to use for the evening" he smiled as he placed his guitar into the boat. "He offered his for the night if I promised to bring it back tomorrow in the same shape he gave it to me" he smiled as she pushed off into the water before quickly hopping into the boat before the water got too high.

"You are too much" Mercedes laughed holding on to the bench as the boat wobbled as it drifted off into deeper waters.

"I think I'm just enough for you" Sam smiled as he took the ores out of their resting place, rowing them out to the middle of the moon lit lake.

Once out in the center of the small body of water, Sam placed the ores back in their holders, resting his tried arms, as both of them silently appreciated their surroundings. Mercedes eyes turned skyward, noticing that away from the lights of Lima, the stars seemed much more numerous and so much more bright. Sam, following his companion, looked up and gasped at the sight of the night sky. They both sat in awe of the view they were being granted. "It beautiful" Mercedes said above a whisper, as her eyes scanned the heavens. Sam turned his focus to her, his breath taken at the sight. Her face lightly lit by the full and bight moon, causing her skin to glow, giving it a slightly blue shine.

"It sure is" he agreed looking only at her when he said it.

She turned her eyes towards him, shocked that every time that she looked at him, Sam seemed to get much more handsome. It was as if she was constantly rediscovering him.

Sam reached behind him, shaking the boat slightly, as he retrieved his guitar from its case. Once it was situated on his lap, he gently strummed its strings. He seemed calm and collected, but his nerves where on edge, as his mind raced. He knew he planned to serenade Mercedes with a song. However, their talk that afternoon, with her stating that she liked where they were, caused him to reconsider which song he would sing to her. Although he had practiced a particular song just for the occasion, in a last minute decision, Sam decided to switch songs.

Mercedes smiled, totally unaware of the inner turmoil going on in his head, realizing at that moment, she felt differently about Sam. It was something she had never felt before, something stronger than friendship, and like. She thought how sweet he was, and gentle with her. How kind and oddly wise he could sound, and how it seemed he had matured right before her eye.

"Mercedes" he called to her, causing her to focus back on the moment. "I wanted to sing this song for you, as a thank you for everything. Not just this vacation" he blushed, a light sweat starting to coat his hands "But for everything since Prom. For being there for me, and listening to me, and just being you" he smiled.

And with that, Sam began to play, his digits pulling at the strings, a beautifully light melody responding to his actions. Mercedes sat in awe, and adoration as he started singing:

_I wish I could do better by you  
>'Cause that's what you deserve<br>You sacrifice so much of your life  
>In order for this to work<em>

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
>Sailing around the world<br>Please, know that I'm yours to keep  
>My beautiful girl<em>

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
>Knowing that I may have been the cause<br>If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams  
>I think I might totally be lost<em>

_You don't ask for no diamond rings  
>No delicate string of pearls<br>That's why I wrote this song to sing  
>My beautiful girl<em>

As Sam sang Mercedes determined what she felt for him. It was love. And although he was her first boyfriend, her first bite at romance, she was positive that's what she felt for the boy who sat across from her singing in her honor. But would he agree? Would he think she was some silly girl, who was too eager to feel something. As fire flies swooped past her seemingly drawn in by his voice, adding a bit of odd charm to her serenade and lighting the night, she told herself she was in love but it was best to wait to tell the object of her emotion.

As his playing slowed down she smiled as she gazed into his eye connecting with him in a way she had never done before. Suddenly his playing picked back up as he counted off: _One, two, one, two, three, four_. He then began to sing the lyrics again, this time in an upbeat manner, causing her to giggle, shocked that the song wasn't over.

Once he played the last notes, he was met with a hardy round of applause. He smiled, proud that he had given her a great show. "Liked it?" he grinned placing his fingers on the strings, stopping their vibrations, silencing them. He was answered by a sweet, and swift peck on the lips, as she leaned in to kiss him. She quickly took her seat when she felt them rock a bit too much for her taste.

"It was amazing" she beamed "thank-you Sammy"

He placed his guitar back in its open case, and turned towards her, taking her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the back them. He gazed at her, when the sharp pain of dread hit him. He sighed, his face falling as the realization that their time together alone in this manner was facing a countdown.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes questioned, noticing his change in demeanor.

"I just realized" he huffed giving her hands a slight squeeze "by this time tomorrow, reality will hit me again, and I'll be sleeping alone on a cot in the motel" he admitted.

Mercedes squeezed his hands back, in a reassuring manner. "But you're not there yet"

"I know. It's just, I got use to having so much alone time with you" he confessed. "I just can't shake the fact that the weekend is almost over. I wish we could stay here forever"

Mercedes sighed, her heart breaking a bit at his words, wishing the same for them. Suddenly her eyes perked up, an ideal hitting her like a lightning bolt. "Let's sing" she suggested letting go of his hands "get your guitar"

Sam paused, attempting to figure out what had gotten into her. He turned and picked up his instrument questioning "Okay. What are we singing?"

"The song we sing to Stacy and Stevie when we want to put them to bed" she grinned.

"Oh Mercedes" Sam started to protest his shoulders slumping a bit.

"No" she stopped him with a smile "You made me watch that movie, and they made us learn the song so we can sing to them" she laughed remembering how the youngest Evans children begged them to perform that song for them, and how after whenever she was near during bed time, they would ask for them to sing it to them.

"And you're not sick of it yet?" he questioned.

"Nope" she responded with a confident head shake.

"Fine" Sam huffed as he placed his fingers on the strings, unable to resist her demand. Playing the higher pitched strings, causing them to sound more like a ukulele, Sam played the opening notes of the song, knowing them through repletion.

She rocked as he played the intro to the song, swaying to the melody as she smiled at him. And despite not really wanting to, he smiled back at her, sighing before they sang together:

_I know  
>(Mercedes) I know<br>You belong, to somebody new  
>But tonight you belong to me<em>

_Although  
>(Mercedes) although<br>We're apart  
>your apart of my heart<br>And tonight, you belong to me_

_Way down  
>by the stream<br>how sweet it would seem  
>Once more just to dream<br>in the moonlight_

_My Honey!_

_I know  
>(Mercedes) I know<br>With the dawn  
>that you, will be gone<br>But tonight you belong to me_

_Just to little ole me._

By the time they sang the last note they were both smiling uncontrollably to where when Sam played the last few chords, they both broke out into a laugh, rocking the boat so much a small splash of water flew into the boat, causing Mercedes to squeak, eyes widening as she clung to the bench she was seated on.

"I think we better bring it in" Sam laughed noticing the fear that graced her eyes.

"Yeah, before we have a mini titanic on our hands" Mercedes joked steadying her balance as Sam put his guitar back in its case and closed it. Taking the ores out of their holders, Sam placed them in the water, beginning to row the two of them back to shore. Once they were in swallow water, Sam hopped out of the boat, pulling it up onto the sandy area. Giving her a hand for assistance, he helped Mercedes out of the boat, before handing his guitar to her, and securing the vessel under the dock, tying it down with a rope to ensure it didn't float away.

Mercedes stood silently in the sand, watching him finish his tasks. Once done, he walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping her up in his arms, nuzzling her close to his body. "This was an amazing night" Mercedes sighed, looking out to the water as the moon light danced on its surface.

"It's not exactly over" Sam shrugged not wanting the moment to end. "We can watch a movie, listen to some music, something"

"Well" Mercedes grinned feeling extremely brazen "I'm not tired yet" she smiled into his shirt, inhaling his scent. "And I didn't exactly swim with you today"

"So you want to go and change into your suit?" he asked into her hair as he leaned into her.

"No" she giggled. She pulled way, laying his case down in the sand. Untying and toeing off her shoes, as she unbuttoned her shirt dress, she beamed as she watched Sam's eyes grow into saucers from her impromptu striptease. She allowed her dress to fall to the sand revealing her pink lace bra, and black boy shorts underwear to Sam and the rest of nature. She stood there silent and still allowing him to take in her body, watching as his eyes grazed over her goose pimpling skin, cooled by the night lake air, and the way he looked at her. Suddenly, with only a loud squeal as warning, Mercedes took off for the water, splashing into the water, causing white foam to wash up on shore.

Her running seemed to wake Sam up from his shock. He quickly followed suit, sliding out of his shirt, and shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxers as he followed behind Mercedes. He gripped her around her waist as they floated farther away from the shore. She engulfed his waist in her soft thighs, holding on to his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"So a quick night swim?" he laughed swaying with her in the water as he held her wet body close to his.

"I figured you'd approve" she laughed throwing her head back "So I didn't ask"

"Oh you're damn right I approve" he laughed bringing his hand behind her neck bringing her lips to his. He kissed her deeply, as his hips instinctively began to grind against her open core. She reciprocated his passion, as she kissed him back, locking her knees around his waist, pulling him in even closer.

They continued to kiss in this manner, his hands roaming her back, but still supporting her in the water. His hands joined, meeting at the hooks of her bra, threatening to open it when she stopped, pulling her head back from his. "I think we better head inside" she huffed breathless, pulling her body way, feeling that he had become physically excited by her body. "Let's go shower"

"Uh yeah" he agreed reluctantly not really wanting to stop, but allowing her to wiggle out of his grasp. He followed behind her, adjusting himself as he left the water.

They gathered their belongings from the sand, and tip toed into the house, leaving small drops of water from their wet bodies, creating a trail of water and sand through the house as they made their way to the bedroom. Getting their dry clothing together, Sam headed for the door, walking to the other bathroom to clean up.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked, walking into the bathroom attached to their shared room

"I'm going to go shower" he Sam answered as if it were obvious.

"When I said 'let's shower" I figured the together was implied" she smiled with a wink before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Sam paused allowing her words to sink in, as the sound of the shower indicating that Mercedes was starting without him, he quickly headed into the bathroom, telling himself it was to make sure he had his share of the hot water, but knowing it was the hot, naked, soon to be soapy girl that propelled him to a light jog behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>The two songs used in this chapter where The Girl by City and Colour (Really wanted to get that in before the show used it!) This song is so simple and beautiful. I recomend it for youtubing but no pressure. The second song is Tonight you belong to me. It was in the movie the Jerk (the movie I refered to) which is super silly and sung by Steve Martian and the perfection that is Bernadette Peters. And fun fact apparently it was used in American Horror Story which is written by... yeah you guys already know. I think they would sound so sweet singing this together... and it will come back in this story (And another one I write). <strong>

**Love you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. So thanks first for reading my work and following and favoriting it and me as an author. It means a great deal to me. And to the reviewers you guys are so sweet. Thanks for the verbal support and love. I tell you its amazing.**

**So we have made it to Sunday and the second to last chapter of this little fic. I have to admit I'm a bit sad because I knew how I wanted this fic to end when I wrote the first chapter. So to be here at almost the end of makes me a little down but like all things this has to come to an end.**

**So everyone please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

"_I- I don't know what to say" Doctor Artie "Bones" Abrahms whispered as he stared astonished at the sight he'd just saw, as the last of the of the cosmic dust disappear. The ship fell silent as the horror of what they just witnessed washed over all on board as they gazed on the vast open space of nothingness. All eyes fell on the blonde Vulcan standing still, and seeming emotionless. "I'm sorry" Bones whispered as he rolled closer to Sam's side._

_Sam turned his head to see his mother weeping while his father stood still and tall, as his siblings cried in their mother's arms. He was lucky enough to save his family, and some of the elders of his people, beaming them onto the Enterprise, but the Romulan's were successful in taking the lives of the majority of the population, when they evaporated his home planet of Vulcan, leaving Sam helpless to save his people. He watched wordlessly as everything he has ever known disappear, imploding in front of his green eyes. _

_Sam stiffened as his heart pounded. Suddenly the observation area of the ship seemed to loose all oxygen. He needed a way out, a place to regroup, a way to swallow the human emotions that were building up in his chest. He needed an escape. "Doctor, please take my family, and the others down to the clinic area to see if they have any injuries" he ordered calmly turning to his friend. "Lieutenant Chang, please use your personal knowledge of warfare to find what form of fighting the Romulans are likely to use in person to person combat" he turned to his other friend. "It is necessary we know what other possible threat we face if we get into a fight" Mike nodded unsure of what to say to comfort his friend. "Now if you please excuse me" Sam nodded to a sympathetic Captain Puck as he made his way to the elevator. Sam pressed the button summoning the transporter, as its doors slid open. He quickly stepped inside, pressing the button to the lower deck. _

_Before the doors slammed shut, Mercedes quickly boarded the elevator after him, leaving them alone in the tiny area. She quickly pressed the button to stop it in mid transport, and turned to the alien. "Oh Sam" she sighed taking his face into her hands. "I'm so sorry" she apologized allowing tears to flow from her eyes while caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. She pulled him into an comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry"_

_Sam's icy exterior melted in her bodily warmth, squeezing her back, the humanity in him relaxing and accepting her touch taking a selfish moment to revel it. His eyes watered as he realized that his home, and everything he loved about it was gone leaving him the one of the last of a dying breed, and he was totally powerless to stop it. _

"_What do you need me to do?" she pleaded, hoping he would pour his heart out to her, to tell her everything thing she could do to assist him in his time of need. She pulled her face out of his chest and presses a precious kiss to one cheek then to the other, gazing into his green eyes. "Please tell me Sam, what you need me to do?"_

_Sam stiffened, placing his hands at her waist, staring back into her brown eyes. He gulped as his jaw tightened. He had a feeling where he wanted to tell her everything he was experencing, his loss, his fear, everything he could actually feel. And not only about the loss of Vulcan, but about how she made him feel just being so close to him and caring for him. However Sam refrained from doing so, knowing there would be no logic in it, his blubberings unable to bring him any peace or his planet back. And although his human side screamed out for a human touch, his alien side fought fiercely allowing him to know that he was unable to cry human tears, based solely how he felt about Mercedes, or how Mercedes cared for him._

_He lightly pushed her away, reaching around her to start the elevator again. He looked into her confused and slightly hurt face saying "Lieutenant Jones, I need you to translate the Romulan transmissions, to find where they are headed next. That would help me greatly." With that Sam stepped off of the elevator, once the doors opened. He turned to look at the woman he loved looking at him, as the doors slid shut, her still on the elevator._

Sam jumped, shaking himself from his sleep. He rolled over, pressing his lips to a round, brown shoulder, jarring Mercedes a bit. He nuzzled into her skin, pulling her closer to him, holding her close, engulfing her in his long arms as if he were trying to prevent her from leaving.

Mercedes moaned slowly waking from her slumber, smiling at the affection so early in the morning. She slid her hips back into his abdominal area, causing Sam to moan and sigh. "Morning" she smiled .

"Morning" he replied into the top of her ear. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well" she yawned, stretching her spine a bit as she turned in his arms to face Sam. "You?"

"Amazing" he grinned pulling her closer to him.

Mercedes sighed as she attempted to sit up in bed, so she can start her day. She was met with a gentle tug back down onto the bed by two strong fuzzy arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sam questioned slightly whining.

"I'm getting up" Mercedes chuckled lightly. "We have to get this house together before we leave, and we have to get back before either of our parents notice we're not in Lima"

"I know" Sam huffed allowing the realization that their weekend was over and they would be forced to re-enter the real world shortly linger in his mind. "But can we just lay here for a while and act like we don't have to go back? Just for an hour, please?"

Mercedes relented, falling back into bed with Sam, folding into his grasp again, knowing that in all honesty she wanted to prolong their time together just as much as he did. She smiled as she agreed "Okay. But only for one hour" snuggling under the covers, throwing her soft large thigh over his hips, as she pressed her ear to his chest , listening to his heart beat. Sam rested his chin to her head and held her, genuinely appreciating the time left he had alone with her. They laid there quietly as the sun rose higher in the sky. He relished in her flesh and warmth, trying to memorize very breath she took against his body. He was set on some how stopping time where they could lay like that in bed until the world ended around them.

They laid in that position for a majority of the morning, silently enjoying each others company, sprinkling sweet comments to each other. Finally Mercedes rose from bed first, throwing on one of his t-shirts and some sweats. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and headed into the kitchen. She quickly prepared a simple breakfast of cereal and fruit for the two of them. Sam soon followed her into the room joining her at the table for their last meal at the house. They ate, while solemnly discussed a chore list of everything they had to do to erase any traces for their vacation.

After breakfast they cleaned the kitchen, doing all dishes they left, and wiping down all counters. Mercedes then swept up the sand and dirt they tracked in after their private swim the previous night, while Sam followed behind her with a damp mop to get up any water drops. After that was completed, Sam quickly got dressed and left to return the borrowed row boat to the neighbor, thanking him again for his kindness. The older gentleman prodded Sam to hear how his surprise went over, excited that he could help young love blossom. But all he was willing to tell the stranger was that they both enjoyed the boat immensely. When he returned to the house, he then put away the table and chairs, returning them to their rightful place in the family shed.

While Sam organized outside, Mercedes was busy in the house, cleaning. She removed all of the towels and sheets from the bed, placing them in the washer, hidden in the closet in the kitchen. When the first load was done she ,without permission, tossed Sam's clothing in, figuring she could easily wash her close when she got home, while Sam didn't have that luxury. While the laundry was running, she cleaned out both bathrooms, wiping down all surfaces to ensure they were spotless, and it appeared that they had not been used.

When he was finished outside, Sam returned into the house to find Mercedes filling the coolers with ice again, before unplugging the refrigerator. He assisted her with the task of repacking the food they brought along, arguing over what Sam should take back to his family. After agreeing to take certain food items back with him, Sam placed the coolers in the car.

"Okay I'm ready for the bags" He announced as he made his way back into the house. He found Mercedes folding the freshly cleaned towels and sheets they used over the weekend.

"Okay, well we just have to wait for your clothes to dry, and you to repack and we're all set" she huffed, the afternoon of cleaning starting to wear on her a bit.

"My clothes?" he questioned "You did my laundry?" he smiled.

"Well yeah" she shrugged paying more attention to her task of folding in an attempt to avoid the growing grin on his face. "Their in the dryer right now"

Sam stepped behind her, holding on to her waist, burring his face into her neck as he kissed her skin. "You're so good to me Ms. Jones" he whispered.

Mercedes giggled, his breath tickling her skin. "It's not a big deal" she blushed becoming distracted from her folding. "Now help me finish folding this stuff" she smiled turning her head to his. He quickly pressed his lips to hers before stepping around her to assist her in folding the bedding. When they completed the task, they placed everything in the lien closet. Mercedes finally threw on her clothes for the day, as Sam pulled his fresh clothes out of the dryer to fold and pack them, before placing both of their bags in the car. Finally he walked to the fuse box, hitting them to cut the electricity. As his final task Sam turned off the pilot light to the hot water heater.

He jointed Mercedes in the den as she double checked that they had completed their personal chores. They stood silently in the house, looking around it, making sure everything was as it was when they arrived. "Welp" Mercedes sighed scanning the den "We're finished. It was like we were never here" she admitted bitter sweetly.

"But we were" Sam corrected her, as he gathered her into his arms "And I'll never forget it" he gazed at her. "Thank you so much for bringing me up here"

"Well thank you for coming with me" she responded. Sam leaned over, kissing her deeply, as he pulled her closer to him. "Do we really have to go back?" he moaned as he came up for air.

"Yeah" she giggled "we do. But, just think of it this way, we will be back up here together soon with all of our friends, in a few weeks, and everyone will know we're together by then." she glowed at the thought of being official

"Okay" he pouted pushing her giggle to a full belly laugh "but you have to promise we will have at least some time to ourselves when we do"

"Promise" she nodded in agreement before she raised to her toes, pecking Sam's puffy bottom lip. Taking his hand into hers she lead him towards the door. She took one last look around before huffing "Good by house"

"Until next time" Sam reassured her causing her to smile.

They climbed into Mercedes car and began their two hour car trip back to Lima and the reality they both faced at home. Sam requested to drive the first hour while Mercedes surfed YouTube in an attempt to come up with a song the two of them could sing as a duet. They bounced ideas off of each other, but neither one loving the ideas they came up with, finally agreeing they had the rest of the summer which was more than enough time to come up with a song that highlighted both of their voices. After an hour of driving, and suggestions, Sam stopped at a gas station insisting that he fill up Mercedes car saying it was the least he could do for the weekend.

Mercedes drove the last leg of the trip. As he rode along Sam contemplated his decision to not confess his love for Mercedes the previous night. He looked over at her smiling face and decided that his heart nor his head would allow him to hold the information any longer. He loved her. How could he not? She was all that was good in the world: kind, hopeful, joyous, and patient. She was his light house, the one point he knew he could focus on to help him find his way. And he felt as if he were not being fully honest with her by not confessing how he truly felt about her. He kicked himself for missing the opportunity to bare his soul to her, determined not to hold his feelings back for her any longer, he secretly thanked God for having time to tell her how he felt.

As she pulled into the Motel the sun was starting to set, causing the sky to look like it had been set a blaze. "We're here" she huffed disappointed, the fact that they were parked outside a familiar landmark signifying the end of their trip.

"Yeah we are" Sam agreed, melancholy that he was right back in the one place he didn't want to be, reality. He stared at the motel door knowing that once he crossed into its thresh hold he was stepping back in the stresses of being a homeless teen with the responsibility of caring for his family placed squarely back on his shoulders. He gazed back at his love, and his look softened, knowing that he had more to look forward to with her, and that she made living the way he did much more bearable. He fought kissing her but he gladly lost as he pulled her into across the console. He instantly slid his tongue into her mouth, his heart melting as hers jockeyed for position, while he caressed her face. He then moved his kisses south, planting them on her neck, stealing one last taste of her before they parted.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she cooed in his ear, her skin heating from his contact

Sam sat up and gazed into her eyes, glancing at the hotel door then back at her. "Yeah" he agreed "I'll see you tomorrow" he gave her one last sweet peck, in an attempt to tied himself over until then. "I have something I want to talk to you about tomorrow anyway" he grinned unable to wait to see the look on her face when he finally confesses his love to her.

"Well why can't you just tell me now?" she questioned intrigued by his mysterious behavior.

Sam knew he had her attention but wasn't ready to spill the beans yet. "Now isn't the time" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Tomorrow, I promise"

With that Sam left the car and grabbed his bag and guitar case out of the back. He was ready and motivated to prepare the next day, figuring he had time to come up with the right words to express exactly how he felt about her.

Once inside of the motel room Sam sighed as he looked around the dimly lit area. Everything was just as he'd left it, which gave a weird unsettling comfort of home. He tossed his bag on his cot, and quickly unpacked. He then sat down with a pen and some paper, and began jotting down what ever came to his mind when he thought about her. He laid back on his cot, with his note book on his chest, figuring that the words would flow if silently meditated on his feelings.

"Sammy!" was the next thing he heard, as the door opened, his family making it safely back from Kentucky. His younger siblings pounced on him, knocking the wind out of him. He had fallen asleep not knowing just how drained he was from cleaning all day.

"Hey munchkins" he rasped as he sat up trying to catch his breath, at the same time gathering Steven and Stacy in his arms. Although he enjoyed being free of the responsibility, he missed them greatly. It was as if they had grown a few inches in just a few days they were apart. "How was it?"

"It was good" his mother beamed, plopping down on one of the twin beds in the room. Sam stood, walking over to her, bending over to hug her tightly. It seemed that the time away was good to everyone, considering his mother was practically glowing. "We figured you didn't eat yet, so we brought you a burger" she explained as she squeezed her first born back, realizing just how much she missed him.

"So how was your weekend?" his father questioned as he dropped the last of the families bags near the door. Sam noticed his voice sounded lighter, more relaxed. Sam took note of the smile at his lips, seeing as it was something he hadn't seen his father wear in months. "Did you get to rest?"

"It was good" Sam smiled reflecting the joy pulsating from his family, the tension that normally filled that single room, noticeably gone. "I just you know, laid around, and hung out"

"With Mercedes" Stacy sang in a teasing way, a little grin pulling at her mouth revealing her missing front tooth.

"Yes" Sam sang back tickling his adorable little sister as punishment for her playfulness. "With Mercedes. We were thinking, her family has a cool house by a lake. It's only a few hours away from here. She showed me pictures" he made sure to add, as a way to reinforce the story that he had been in Lima the whole weekend. "Well anyway" he shrugged attempting to play it cool as he sat at the table, pulling out his burger and fries "she was kicking around the idea that the whole Glee club could go up there in a few week, as a kind of retreat. She even suggested we bring these two" Sam smiled ruffling Steven and Stacy's hair. "So they can swim and play."

"Oh Mom!" Steven perked up excited that he had been included in his older brother's plans "Can we come back to go to Mercedes house at the lake? Can we?"

"Yeah Mom can we?" Stacy joined in for good measure, assuming two of them pleading was better than one.

"Guys, go clean up for dinner, we'll talk about this later" she smiled herding the children towards the bathroom.

"What, come back?" Sam chuckled "Are we going some where?" he questioned with an amused tone.

"Well Son" Dwight started unable to hide his excitement, his chest puffing out as he walked towards the teen. "The reason we left on Thursday was because I had an interview on Friday. And I- well son I got the job" he beamed placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I got the job"

"Oh Dad" Sam stood shocked totally shocked by the news pulling his father into an embrace excited by the news. "That's amazing"

"Thanks Son" Dwight sighed relaxing his muscles. "This move is going to be the best thing to happen to us, It's just what we need to start over again"

"Wait move?" Sam stiffened pulling back to look into his fathers eyes. He was so consumed with the joy of hearing that his father was employed again he didn't fully understand what he was being told. "What move?"

"Well Sam" Mary said calmly stepping closer to him "the job is… well its in Kentucky"

In that instance his blood ran cold as the full realization of what his parents were saying sank in. Sam's happiness replaced with fear and anger when he understood that his family was leaving Lima. "No" he said just above a whisper as his eyes squinted and his lips tightened.

"Sam we-"Dwight started

"No!" Sam yelled backing away from his father, causing his younger brother and sister jump and huddle together in the thresh hold of the bathroom door. "We just moved! You- you can't do this to us again! Pick up and go whenever you feel like it!"

"Sam!" Mary cut in, stepping between the two men in her life "Can I speak to you outside?"

"No Mom we can't-"

"Outside now!" Mary cut off, her lips tightening as she stepped closer to her child.

Sam huffed relenting as he jerked open the motel door walking towards the parking lot. He paced as he waited for Mary to join him giving him a second to cool off. He looked into the glow of the open door, to see his mother comforting his upset father. Mary finally followed Sam out closing the door behind her. She looked at her son her eyes tired from the travel and months of worry. She walked closer to Sam pulling a flimsy sweater close wrapping itself in its fabric.

"Mom I'm sorry but-" Sam began, regretting having yelled at his father.

"Sam" she stopped him holding her hand up indicating he needed to stop talking right at that moment. "You know you've had to shoulder a lot these past few months. You've hand to basically become a man, to provide for your family, to keep your head up while your world crumbled around you, to… to become an adult giving you an equal say in our decisions" she explained walking towards Sam. "But with that, your father has struggled, having to step aside and allow you to do what he was suppose to do, to do his job. He has fought with allowing you to grow up and temporarily replace him as the families provider. Swallowing his pride and self esteem and break his heart to have you age so quickly and put such a heavy burden on you. He never wanted this for us you know. We never wanted this for you, but this is where we found our family" she teared up looking around herself at the motel they currently called home. "But we have a chance to change everything, to save this family, to set things right." she said pleading. "We can put our lives back together. We can, we can let you be a teen again" she said releasing a breath of relief at just the thought of having her care free teen boy again. "This job allows us to do that. It will allow us to start putting our lives back together again. But it can't work without every one on board for it. We all agree that this is what's best for all of us"

"But Mom-"

"Now we spent a majority of the ride home convincing the kids that this will be a great change. That they will have their own rooms again, and they have a chance to make new friends and that life will be just all around better in Kentucky. Now we need you to, as a part of this family to do the same. We need you to get on board with this Sam, because it is happening no matter what" she said sternly. Sam stiffened at this realizing that she was correct, that the move will happen no matter what he said. "Now I know your older and you understand that this will be harder than we presented it to the children. But I also know you understand that this has to happen" she caressed his cheek in a comforting manner. "Sam, I know you have just settled in to your own life here, and you have your friends and everything, but we are your family and we love and need you"

Sam sighed. He knew she was correct that he had to stand with his family, to get in line and present a united front with his parents. However his heart was slowly breaking. He had found an actual home in Lima, just to be ripped from it again and from the women he had fallen in love with. He nodded silently nuzzling his mother's hand against his skin. He wordlessly walked back to the motel room, taking a deep breath with every step. He closed his eyes, hesitating before he put his hand on the door knob, composing his emotions before he went back to into the room.

When he opened the door, he found that his father had managed wrangled his siblings, sitting them at the motel table for dinner. He looked around their shared room, internally conceding that what he was about to do was for the good of his family. He quietly walked towards his father, as all three pairs of eyes fell on him. Dwight stood up bracing himself for whatever his eldest son was about to say. Sam looked into his father's eyes, trying to put himself in his father's shoes. He tried to understand what it would be like to have to watch his son become the sole family provider, to have to swallow his pride to allow his son to become a man before he was ready. He placed his arms around his father's shoulder, hugging him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry" Sam whispered into his father's ear.

"I know. It's okay" Dwight replied forgiving his son instantly knowing that all of this was hard on him. And realizing no matter how mature he had become, Sam was still a boy.

Sam pulled back to hear his mother close the door behind her, smiling with her hand over her heart, proud of the two men in her life. He looked back to she his siblings studying him, subconsciously wondering how they should react to the changes they were facing. Sam, realizing that they would follow his lead and smiled, however the joy never reached his eyes. "You guys excited about the move?" he questioned them in the lightest tone he could muster at that moment. "Because I am. It's going… its going to be great" he attempted to convince them as he sat to the meal he was no longer hungry for. He relaxed when he saw his siblings relax and turn back to their dinner. He then began to eat, not tasting a thing as he bit into his burger. He plastered a fake grin on his face for the rest of evening, as the he gave up and confessed to himself it was over, his had officially run out of the thing he thought had the most of : time. He was leaving Lima and Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>So one more chapter left of this, and I will then (FINALLY) close out Daydreamer. Love you guys for reading.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. So thanks so much to all of the people who have taken the time out to read, follow, and favorite this story. You guys have been amazing and very motivating for me to finish this story. And to my amazing, insightful, lovely, and very kind reviewers, I really appreciate your feed back on my writing. You guys help me become a more conscious and focused writer with your view on how the story is going. I know its time out of everyone's day to read someone's work, and the fact that you give me your time is mind blowing. I am really grateful.**

**So this is the end of this fic. It has been an absolute blast writing this, but it has to come to an end. So as always, please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Sam's eyes opened and slowly focused on a high canopy of trees high above his head, as sun rays peeked from behind the lush cover. He ran his hand against the ground to find himself cushioned against soft grass, as the blades ran between his fingers. He blinked rapidly trying to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. Slowly he sat up to survey the area around him and to help him untangle the mystery of where he was. When fully up he looked down to his feet to his own personal shock. His feet were considerably farther away then he was use to when he normally sat up. Also he found that his toes were blue, but not in away that was suggest injury or loss of blood flow. The actual pigment of his skin was a an alternating dark and light blue. He stared at his four toes and lifted his fingers to his face to find that he only had four very long fingers also in the same alternating hues. He quickly put his hands to his face to feel that it didn't feel the least bit human. He stood silently as he got his balance to find that he had to be at least eight feet tall. <em>

_Listened quietly he heard a small spring of water running near by. He followed the sound to find a brilliant blue lake with breath taking vibrant life around it. He leaned over the water in an attempt to get a view of his face. When he finally saw his reflection he gasped at the sight. He had an elongated nose with a triangular shaped nostril area. His cheek bones where very pronounced and high, as his blond hair cascaded down to his shoulders in a large braid. His mouth hung open in shock giving him a clear view of his teeth which were pointy and sharp. He ran his hands over his face again, subconsciously trying to connect what he was looking at with what he felt unable to grasp the fact that he was actually looking at himself in the reflective surface. The only part of the refection that he recognized where the bright green eyes that stared back at him, reassuring that it was really him in this body._

_The faint sound of talking and laughing shook him from his daze. He stood up and headed in the direction of the sound, drawn to the warmth of the noise. He made it to the edge of a slight clearing to find a whole village of beings that looked like him with alternating blue skin, all gathered at the base of a tree the height and size of a city sky scraper. He silently observed the life around enormous tree smiling to himself as he focused on each one. First he noticed a male of his current species with a tuff of curly brown hair. He appeared to be older than all of the others around the area. He smiled as he placed his hand around the shoulder of a female with bright red hair and large light brown eyes, who nuzzled into his side. Sam then focused on a younger male with his hair braided in a long Mohawk with a bow wrapped around his lean body. He walked up to a female, who was plumper than the other ones around her. Taking a close seat next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder as they conversed with two males, one with bright blue eyes, the other with curly hair, who were holding hands, snuggling close. He then looked onto another blond haired and green eyed being like him, however she was female. She lightly chatted with two other females one with dark brown hair and powerful dark brown eyes, the other blond with bright blue and obviously kind eyes. The blue eyed blond and the dark haired females stood close, their fourth fingers wrapped around the others, as they exchanged loving glances. He then looked at another small group of beings one female with slightly smaller eyes and a dazzling bright but shy smile nuzzling with a male with shorter dark hair cut into spikes. The two where obviously laughing at what the other male, with brown hair, a bit brushed to the side of his face and odd gloves made from leaves on his long fingers, who was in the middle of what one must assume was an interesting story as suggested by his wild hand gestures. Finally he focused on a young male who was heads and shoulders taller than the rest, which was a feet considering all of them where extremely tall. He was busy hugging a smaller brunette female who's snout was slightly larger than all of the others. She smiled lovingly at the lanky male, seemingly enthralled by his mere presents. _

_Sam silently observed their interactions, finding them to be almost like a loving family, joined at a gathering. They seemed to really enjoy being around each other and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as their joy seemed to radiate into their surroundings. _

"_Kaltxi" he heard behind him in a soft voice causing him to jump in fear. He turned around finding himself looking into two large and soft sable eyes. Her hair was dark and braided down around her shoulders covering her large round breast. His eyes slid down her body, over to her round, soft belly going round her hips, down to her thick and sturdy thighs. She was statuesque and breath taking, as a soothing breeze slightly blew through her hair. _

_Sam blinked rapidly as his mouth failed him. She was stunning and caused his heart to pound. "Kaltxi" he replied happy he had understood her greeting. He stood up tall, looking down on the beauty in front of him. _

"_Za 'u hu oe" she said to him which he instantly took as her asking him to come with her, as she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the group he was observing. He obeyed following her, enjoying the feel of her hand in his. They walked over to the group who greeted them warmly. He sat happily as they all shared a cozy meal. Sam felt at home in their group forgetting that he was suppose to be searching and remembering why he was there in the first place and the puzzle of how he got there. All he knew is that in his heart he felt that he belonged where he was, with this group. He felt at home. _

"_Nga yawne lu oer" He sighed into her ear as they all sat around just enjoying each others company. She turned her head and stared into his large green eyes. She gave him a heart melting smile as she searched his face. _

_Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked past him whispering one word "Tul"_

_Sam leaned into hear her again asking "Peu?" wanting her to repeat herself._

"_RUN!" she screamed as her eyes reflected her fear. She grabbed his hand pulling him up, as she and the rest of the group began to bolt. That's when he heard it, the first tree limbs falling as a large mechanical monster showed itself, solders with weapons followed closely behind it. The loud banging of guns rang out, as the deathly sound of their peaceful environment being torn apart from the presence of these other beings. He ran closely behind her keeping instep as they bolted from the perceived danger. His heart raced as the only thought that surged through his mind was to keep her safe, to get her away from all of the destruction that was baring down on them. As his mind was racing, his legs suddenly gave out from under him, his body turning limp, and is world went black. The last thing he heard was her screaming "Sam TUL! SAM, SAM!"_

_Suddenly Sam opened his eyes to find himself in a very different environment. He shielded his eyes as the man made florescent light of a pod he was in blinded him. As the cover of the pod opened he found his father Dwight with his hand over it, being the one to open it and rip him from his other world. Sam sat up shocked, covered in sweat as he quickly took in his surrounding becoming acclimated with the cold, sterile area. He found his mother standing next to his father in a white lab coat. _

"_What are you doing!?" he yelled up set that he was pulled away before he could ensure her safety. _

"_Its over Sam" his father said intensely in an authoritative tone. _

"_No! NO!" he yelled back "Send me back I have to go back!"_

"_You can't Sam. It's over, and you can't go back" Dwight answered a bit of guilt showing in his eyes._

"_But she needs me!" he pleaded trying to close the pod back to get back to her._

"_We need you" Mary said softly trying to cool the fire in Sam. "They need you" she clarified, stepping to the side to reveal his brother and sister holding each other crying. Their little eyes wet and red, scared and needing. That's when he realized that he was apart of the danger he was trying to save her from, and that he was forced to leave her._

_**Early Monday Morning**_

Sam's eyes shot opened to find his thought cloud staring back at him. The familiar sight allowed him to realize that he was back at the motel, back in his reality. And that reality was that he wasn't going to be there very much longer. They were moving, and by this time next month, he would be in Kentucky and far away from his first love. His heart pounded as he looked around the room to find the rest of his family resting peacefully while he lacked the ability to even allow his eyes to close. He laid back down as he attempted to process his feelings. He ran his fingers over his hair attempting to calm his racing mind. He had to see her.

He sat up on his cot zoning in on the room clock reading 12:45 am. Swinging his legs, while throwing his blankets to the side, Sam quickly located his jeans. Attempting to drown the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he swiftly pulled them on as he stood up. With careful ease, he pulled his shirt over his head as he looked around for his shoes. Picking them up with one hand he tipped toed over to the night stand between his parents bed and his siblings. He took a moment to pause and stare down at his sleeping family. He then stealthily slid his father's truck keys off of the stand, and headed for the door. With great care he crept out of the door, closing it gently behind him. He sprinted to the truck, unlocking it and sitting in the drivers seat. He quickly when he realized, in his haste to get out of the room, he had left his phone inside on its charger. While putting on his shoes he attempted to think of a way to contact Mercedes. He huffed as he started the truck's engine and with the lights off, backed out of the space his family left it, hoping he would be able to get to her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes laid in bed staring up at her ceiling, unable to contain the smile that seemed to be plastered to her lips as the memories of their weekend danced in her head, keeping her from sleep. She looked over at the empty side of her bed amazed that she'd become so use to his weight shifting next to her so easily, making it hard to drift off. And although she had just left him a few hours earlier, she already missed him. She bit her lips giggling to herself as she replayed her evening.<p>

How after she dropped off Sam, she rushed home, and quickly unpacked the coolers putting them back in their place after drying them off. She then quickly dumped out her bag on her floor, gasping when she found her espadrilles full of sand. She was able to quickly finish one and a half loads of laundry before she heard her parents car service pull up. She greeted them at the door sweetly as if she had been home the whole time. Her parents brought home take out from their favorite Thai restaurant which caused her to notice she was staved.

As they ate as a family, she was regaled with her parents weekend. She found out the her father took her advice to heart and actually surprised her mother with an amazing spa day all Friday, while he was attending his conference. That evening as they ate a very romantic dinner with the desert sunset was their backdrop. Saturday her mother went shopping, buying Mercedes a few items including a few pieces of handmade turquoise jewelry. Her mother was very surprised when she stepped into a store her father insisted she go to, and found that he had the owner pull a few dressed in her size and arranged for a personal shopper to take care of her for the day. By the time of the conference dinner that night, her mother had on a brand new cocktail dress that her father admitted he loved her in. It seemed that the weekend helped to rekindle the romance in her parents relationship much to Mercedes delight. As she gazed at the looks she noticed her parents exchanged across the table, she only hopped that after years of marriage hers would be as loving and involved. And a small part of her was hoping for all of that with Sam.

When questioned about her weekend Mercedes decided to tell the truth, well part of it. That she went out with Sam, and lounged around the house for the most part, neglecting to specify which house she did her lounging. She told her parent that over all she had a peaceful weekend and that it gave her time to think about some thing, including a trip she wanted to take with the entire glee club, but that she would save her idea for when they were well rested.

After dinner, she did the dishes, allowing her parents to turn in early after a day of travel. She then lugged her clean clothes to her room, putting them away, and changing into her pajamas. That's where she found herself, excited that not only had she gotten away with it, but that with her lost weekend she had come to the realization that she was officially in love. She thought of his smile, the way he looked at her, the way she felt when he said her name. She loved Sam, and she was excited. She was ready to tell the world about him and how she felt with him. But she realized needed to tell him first. So she figured win or loose, she would tell him that she loved him when they met up that next day. He needed to hear it, even if he didn't feel as strongly about her as she did about him, he had to know the truth.

She closed her eyes as she attempted to imagine his face when she confessed. She wished he was there, in front of her, so she could bare her feelings to him at that moment just to see if her prediction of his reaction was correct. Suddenly, she heard a tap against her window. She paused, thinking that she was imagining thing, when she heard it again. She sat up in bed sure that she was confused about what it could be. She got out of bed and tip toed over to the window, jumping when another pebbled the pane right before she could open it. She looked out to find Sam in her back yard, a hand full of pebbles preparing to throw another when he noticed her.

Mercedes heart leapt into her throat, amazed that he was there. It was as if a magic genie knew what she wanted and granted her wish without her even having to ask. She beamed brightly as she threw her window open, breathing in the fresh night air.

"I guess it couldn't wait until tomorrow?' she whispered playfully to the man standing under her window. But he didn't agree with the playful nature of her greeting. He didn't even smirk. In fact his face was without blood, his eyes sad.

"Can you come down?" was all he was able to ask as he gazed up at her smiling face, swallowing his hurt.

A chill ran down her spin as his tone floated up to her. She saw the expression on his face and knew the weight of what he had to tell her prevented him from saying it to her at such a great distance. She nodded, her stomach turning, as she held up a finger to inform him she'd be down in a moment. She quickly closed her window and located her slippers. Cautiously she opened the door to her room and stuck her head out to find her house deathly silent. She darted out into the hall and tipped over to her stairs, floating down them light footedly to make sure not to wake her sleeping parents. Mercedes made her way to her kitchen back door in the dark. She placed her hand on the door knob, but before she turned it she had to take a deep cleansing breath, preparing herself for whatever Sam had to say.

When she appeared in the door way, his knees weakened. As she made her way towards him he felt his heart slowly crumble. He began to mummer to himself how he thought he'd have more time. More time to get know each other, more time to cuddle, more time to share their emotions, more time for them to love. Just more time for her. He pulled her into his chest breathing her in for what he knew would be one of the last times. "I thought we'd have more time" he apologized to her over and over again.

Mercedes gulped, unsure of what to say or what the problem was. All she knew that it had to be much more important than she assumed. "Sam, baby what's wrong?" she trembled in his arms despite the warm summer night air. "You're scaring me"

He pulled her away from his body to find her eyes full of fear. He searched her face wanting to reassure her that everything was fine, but he knew that things weren't fine. In fact they were the complete opposite of fine, and it killed him that the reasoning was out of his control. "I thought I'd have more time" he sighed.

"Baby please, what is it?" she questioned as she pulled Sam to the patio swing located on her deck. The swing they cuddled on so many times during that summer as he pretended to count the stars, telling her she was the bright one. How he would kiss her lightly on her nose just to hear her giggle, or he would just cuddle her to his side as they swung in the sun, planning the next day or time they would be together. He sighed as his memories flashed quickly through his mind. He looked at her and decided he couldn't hold it any more he had to just blurt it out. "My father found a job"

Mercedes eyes glowed from the news. She pulsated with joy as the words sink in. With these words she knew the Evans future was eminently better. They could move out of the motel, Sam didn't have to kill himself working doubles at the pizza parlor, they could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. She pulled Sam into a tight embrace as a small celebration of the news. "Oh baby, that's great" was all she could get out as she sank into his grasp.

Sam sighed, tears welling up in his eyes, as he felt her heart pound against his chest even through their clothes. He nuzzled into her neck relishing in that single moment of unfiltered joy for a second that he could be the one to give her such elation. Then reality hit, he also had to be the one to rip it away. "It's in Kentucky"

Suddenly her world felt like it crashed around her. But not with a bang, or a crash, but with a small heart breaking gasp. She pulled back dropping her eyes into her lap as she searched for the next words to say. She knew he was looking at her, hoping for her to say something, anything that would help the situation. Something that could ease their pain, something that could explain away their pain and sadness, putting everything in perspective. But she couldn't, words lost all value in that moment. Her emotion took away her ability to speak for fear of what may come out. If she went with her heart, was telling her, she would yell at him how could this happen? How could he do this to her, give her everything, to just snatch it away. Her head quickly rationalized that he had no control over the situation, but her heart didn't hear it in that moment. All she knew was her first time, first kiss, first love was leaving her, and she was angry, and hurt. However if she went with what she assumed he wanted to hear, that she would be okay for him to just go, it would come off as hallow and a total lie, but she knew that's what he needed to here. She was stuck, trapped between what she felt, and what she assumed would be the "correct' answer at that time.

She looked up finally into his eyes, and said the one thing she needed to say, the only thing that made sense to her at the time. "Take off your shoes." she ordered.

Sam stared back at her confused, wondering why she would make such a request. He couldn't understand why at a time like this she would ask him to do such a thing. "Mercedes" he whispered "what are you-"

"Take your shoes off" she repeated cutting off his question. "Please?"

He sat back on the swing. He still didn't see why when they needed to talk, she was concerned about his shoes. But he figured if this would move the talk they needed to have along, he would oblige her. He huffed as he sat up, and untied his shoes, toeing them off under her watchful eye.

When his task was finished he looked into her face. She stood up, taking his hand as she did. He stood up following her lead. "Grab you shoes" she told him, allowing him to gather his things before she lead him towards her back door.

Just as she began to twist the knob he pulled his hand out of hers, hushing "Mercedes" frozen in his tracks at the thresh hold of her house.

"Please?" she pleaded. as she took his hand again. He pulled back against her, slightly only to hear that heart breaking word again from her now slightly quivering lips one more time "Please?" At the last plea, the one that he knew meant she needed him, he relented, and stepped into the dark Jones house of his own will.

He walked in father into the kitchen, allowing her to follow him, and close the door behind them. He noticed she neglected to lock the door, never hearing the familiar click of a lock. They were cloaked in darkness as she guided him through her house. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears as he followed closely behind her, thinking of all of the scenarios that could happen if he was found at that time of night in her house. Not only would Mr. Jones have him boiled alive, his father would kill him for the disrespect of another man's house. That coupled with him stealing the truck, he was not going to survive any of his possible punishments that flashed through his brain. Once up the stairs, they made their way to her room. She pulled him in to it and closed and locked her door. He looked into her large brown eyes and realized it didn't matter. If he was found out by either of their parents, she was worth every part of his possible fate.

Mercedes leaned against her room door for a moment, unsure of how she made it all the way there with Sam, the last few minutes feeling like a blur. She walked over to her bed, pulling the covers back, before resuming her place before he informed her that this was likely one of the last times they would be alone together in that manner. She sat in bed and looked at him standing at the foot of her bed motionless, obviously unsure what his next move should be. She then pulled back the rest of her sheets, indicating she wanting him to climb in with her. He hesitated, looking between the door and the bed. His decision was made when he dropped his shoes, and began to unzip his jeans, sliding them to his feet. He slinking over to his side of the bed, getting in, while Mercedes laid down. He curled up next to her, and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed himself against her body, knowing it would be the last time he did so.

Unwrapping one of his hands from her waist, she took it in both of her hands, studying it in the moon light. She slid her hands up his arm, before sliding her soft digest between his rough ones. She pressed her lips to its palm before sandwiching it between hers, and pulling it to rest under head. He felt her back expand as she sighed almost contently as he pulled himself closer to him.

Mercedes closed her eyes, as his words where still processing. She needed to silence them, a way to forget, for just for a moment, that he was being torn for her life. Suddenly Sam felt the vibration of her body, as she chuckled to herself. He desperately wanted to know what caused her to find any amount of amusement, and if she would please share it with him. Suddenly he heard her clear her throat softly be for she softly sang, almost as if it were a lullaby, slow and somber:

_I know  
>You belong, to somebody new<br>But tonight you belong to me_

Finally, at that moment she allowed herself to cry, as if it hit her, that they wouldn't sing that together again. That all of their planning and expectations felt as if they were for nothing. She realized that although he was right there next to her, he might as well be in Kentucky already, because he already felt distant to her. As the tears rolled across the bridge of her nose, across her cheek on to her pillow she continued to sing

_Although  
>We're apart<br>your apart of my heart  
>And tonight, you belong to me<em>

Sam squeezed her, unable to see her face but by the trimmer in her voice she was crying, and he was the reason. He squeezed his eyes tight wishing that things could be different. That she was in tears of joy, but no, these tears where of pure heart break. Breathing in her sent he softly joined in, as a single tear feel from his eye

_Way down  
>by the stream<br>how sweet it would seem  
>Once more just to dream<br>in the moonlight_

_My Honey_

Sam hushed unable to continue, choosing to listen to her finish the song out, both parties knowing that she was talking directly to him as she sang:

_I know  
>With the dawn<br>that you, will be gone_

_But tonight you belong to me_

_Just to little ole me._

Her body shook with tears as she pulled his hand closer, nuzzling farther into the small puddle that had accumulated under her head. Sam held her close lightly rocking her in a comforting manner, finding a small slice of peace in it himself. He did so until her body stopped and her breathing became even and slow. As she drifted off to sleep she heard only one thing, and that was Sam as he pulled his lips close to her ear rasping the words that was suppose to make her feel better, but instead made her heart hurt even more: "I love you"

* * *

><p>Mercedes eyes slowly opened, as the rays of the sun danced against her eye lids, waking her. She breathed softly, relaxed for just a moment. Suddenly the events that happened only a few hours earlier rushed her, and she jumped up, sitting in bed in a slight panic. She found his side of the bed empty, and cold. She assumed he must have slipped out hours ago. She rubbed her eyes, realizing she should feel relived to find that he had left before either of her parents had found him in her bed. However, she only felt even more heart broken, knowing that she would once again be waking up alone.<p>

She had made the heart ripping decision during her song, she had to let him go, to find himself. This move was a new beginning for his family. She sat alone in her room trying the best she could to convince herself that the best thing for him would be to travel to Kentucky with a clean slate, so that he could start his new life. And that couldn't happen if he was still holding on to them. She also decided that she had to take her feelings, no matter what they were and somehow find a way to suppress them. Like him she deserved a fresh new start. And although it would be extremely difficult to do, she would have to make it official, their weekend was over, and with it so was their relationship. It seemed easy enough, but the mere thought of it resulting in her staying in bed the rest of the morning, tears streaming down her face, as she thought back to their weekend, and what could have been.

The Lake House.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I said last chapter I always knew how I wanted this story to end. And yes it is on a very sad note. When thinking out the concept of the ending I did tear up a time or two, but stayed resolute to how I wanted it to end. I know some of you where hoping for a happy ending, but this is (In my head) how it all happened. So I hope your not too pissed or sad how it ended, and just know that I still love all of you.**

**NOW for the good news, I will be finishing Daydreamer soon after I finish another update I've been working on. (remember guys those two stories are linked. This story is what happened between chapters two and three if you want how it fits in with everything) Any questions or comments you want to send me that you don't want the world to see LOL feel free to PM me here or hit me on Tumblr (same name). **


End file.
